


Fooled Around and Fell in Love

by thatbitch100100100



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen (US 2010)
Genre: Competition, Eventual Smut, F/M, Medical, Medical School, Mutual Pining, Pining, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbitch100100100/pseuds/thatbitch100100100
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are medical school classmates.They get put together for an anatomy group and naturally spend a lot of time together studying...and they both hope it becomes more.But Anna has a secret.She’s a European princess on the run from her family, her past, and her ex-fiance.Kristoff is a foster kid from the wrong side of the tracks that just wants to make something of himself and help other kids who don't belong.But maybe all of this won't matter anymore, maybe love will be enough.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 119
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1: The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fic ever but I love love love Kristoff/Anna and I wanted to contribute so here I am. 
> 
> Anna and Kristoff are both medical school students and this will be filled with mutual pining and lovey dovey stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's interview day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC: (in order)  
> "Independent Women, Part 1" Destiny's Child  
> "The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face", Roberta Flack  
> "Be My Baby", The Ronettes

Anna took one last deep breath and tugged at the hem of her blazer as she examined herself in the full-length mirror. Her dark gray pantsuit fit her well, tailored to her small frame, but she was still uncomfortable in it. It had been so long since she’d had to wear a pantsuit, and she did  _ not _ miss the feeling. She smoothed her hands over her auburn hair, which she had spent a full 45 minutes transforming from its normal wild, fiery curls to a tight and smooth low bun. Anna was satisfied with the results, but she didn’t feel like herself. She already looked forward to getting to take it out once the day was over. 

She examined her makeup in the mirror, which she had also spent more time than usual on. It didn’t matter, though; she had woken up that morning at 4 AM and knew there was no way her nerves would allow her to go back to sleep. Anna usually wore very little makeup: mascara, some tinted lip balm, and maybe concealer if she was breaking out. But all the websites she had looked on said to do a clean and put-together makeup look, so she had practiced applying foundation and eyeshadow and blush, with the help of youtube, in addition to her normal routine. Her first try several weeks ago had made her look like a clown, and with several more tries she managed to achieve a makeup look that was polished but didn’t make her feel ridiculous. 

Anna leaned into the mirror a little bit, and examined her cheeks: her freckles poked through slightly, which made her smile. She always liked her freckles, they made her feel special. Anna liked the idea that no one in the whole world had the exact same pattern of freckles as her, and it made her feel like a constellation. For someone who had felt overlooked and distinctly  _ non-unique _ for the majority of her life, feeling special was a rare occurrence for her. 

Anna gave herself one last once-over, checking that she didn’t have any random threads or stains or any other outfit snafus. She knew her clothes would be impeccable, because she had used the hotel iron to smooth them out the night before, but her frazzled nerves still led her to check.  _ Alright, Anna,  _ she said aloud to her reflection.  _ You got this. You’re just as qualified as every other applicant out there, _ she tried to convince herself. She smiled meagerly at herself, grabbed her small rolling suitcase, and opened the hotel door to leave.  _ This is it, _ she thought. 

Anna tried to put on an air of confidence and professionality, attempting to seem like a polished and confident young woman instead of the scared little kid she felt like inside. She walked to the elevator, hearing her heels click on the tile as she entered, and pressed the button for the lobby. She was grateful to be the only one in the elevator; she didn’t think she could handle the possibility of small talk right now. 

“Did you enjoy your stay?” the concierge asked as Anna slid her key card across the desk. 

“Yes, it was lovely, thank you.” Anna beamed. 

“Wonderful! If you would like to grab some food on your way out, the complimentary breakfast buffet is just through those doors.” the concierge pointed to the long, distinguished hallway just to the left. 

“I will, thank you. Have a nice day!” Anna gave the concierge one last smile before heading down the hallway, towards the possibility of breakfast. 

On any other occasion, a stay at the Hilton hotel would’ve felt almost like home for her. She was no stranger to five-star hotels, and she and her sister had always enjoyed jumping on the plush beds and flipping through the TV channels in their room, which was always just adjacent to their parents’. Anna smiled at the memory, trying to ignore the pang of sadness that came with it. 

Anna entered the large room, with its high ceilings and marble tables, surveying her options for food. On any other day she would’ve piled a plate high with fresh, thick waffles and dripping with syrup. But today, she was just too nervous. The thought of eating right now made her nauseous, but she knew that she should at least grab something so she wouldn’t get too hungry later. She spotted a delicately-placed tower of fruit on one end of the tableclothed banquet tables and hurried over to grab a banana, slipping it into her purse. She would force herself to scarf it down later, if only to avoid any poorly-timed stomach rumbles during her interviews. 

Anna made her way towards the main entrance of the hotel and checked the Uber app on her phone. Thankfully, her Uber was just pulling up now. She made her way over and the driver helped her place her bag in the car, and she thanked him before she slid into the backseat. As he started to drive, Anna stared out the window and attempted to distract herself with her surroundings. The driver didn’t say anything to her, which she was partially thankful for and partially not. She would’ve been grateful for the distraction, but she was also content to have this time to breathe and try to relax herself. The Hilton was only a 15 minute walk or so away from campus, but she didn’t trust herself not to get lost and she didn’t want to leave anything to chance, thus, the Uber. Anna glanced out the window and admired the sights of the city, with its lush green trees and lovely victorian-style walkups peppered amongst trendy restaurants and bars. Anna continued to stare, and before she knew it, she heard the Uber driver speak. 

“We’re here, miss.” the driver smiled briefly at her in the rearview mirror.  _ Oh god _ , she thought.  _ He can definitely tell how nervous I am. How embarrassing _ . 

“Great! Thanks!” Anna said a little enthusiastically; she was trying to force a happy demeanor, something that was usually so natural to her, but she wasn’t used to forcing it, so it came out a little too, well,  _ much.  _

Anna exited the Uber and smoothed her pantsuit awkwardly. She thanked her driver as he pulled her bag from the trunk and handed it to her, handle at the ready. 

“Have a nice day!” she said to him, sounding happy and less forced than last time.  _ Good, that sounded somewhat normal that time _ , she thought. 

Anna glanced at her watch, which read 7:32. She was pleased to have arrived to the campus early, as she had planned. Now she wouldn’t be as flustered when trying to find the room. 

Anna walked towards the building she had been instructed to go to on the original interview invitation, double checking the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket that she had carefully copied down the instructions upon. She grinned in relief; she was headed the right way. A minute or two later, she spotted the building in the distance, sandwiched between the pharmacy school and the west entrance to the research hospital, and she stopped in her tracks with a grin. 

_ School of Medicine _ , it read. 

_ This was it _ , Anna thought.  _ I just need to ace this interview and then I’m one step closer to my dream.  _

Anna continued forward and entered the building, took the elevators up to the third floor, and followed her directions to the Office of Admissions. She checked her watch right before entering: 7:44. Anna carefully pushed the door open and approached the desk. The receptionist greeted her with a smile and directed her towards a large conference room, where she took an open seat at the table and smiled lightly at the two other applicants who had arrived already. 

The early-birds were chatting lightly with each other and turned to smile at her when she entered, but made no effort to include her in their conversation. One was a tall, slim man with a long nose and a tight, short afro. Anna admired his striped tie and thought to herself that he had probably picked it as carefully as she had picked her outfit: professional, yet still with a hint of personality. The other applicant was a blonde woman with wide curves and long honey blonde hair, whose white button up was tightly pressed and seemed to match perfectly with the rest of her tartan pencil skirt and matching blazer. Anna looked down at her flat chest and tiny frame and felt self-conscious in comparison. She remembered when he suggested--no,  _ told _ her that she would get a boob job once they got married. 

_ Stop it _ , Anna told herself.  _ You always do this. Stop _ . She had worked so hard to correct her warped thoughts and self-consciousness that were an unfortunate remnant of her previous relationship. But she  _ wouldn’t _ let him infiltrate her thoughts. She wouldn’t let him ruin this day for her. She had worked too hard. 

Anna tugged at the hems of her clothes and watched as more applicants filed in. They all seemed so much more confident and collected than she did, and conversed amongst themselves easily. Anna kept to herself in her seat until the girl sitting next to her turned around and introduced herself. They chatted lightly and Anna appreciated the distraction. 

Anna eyed the clock: 7:55. Five minutes and it would all begin. She took a deep breath and continued chatting with her neighbor. It appeared that everyone had arrived, and Anna knew that someone from the admissions staff would come in any minute. But at 7:59, the door swung open and a tall figure hurried in. 

Anna’s heart stopped in its tracks. He was…. _ wow.  _ Just... _ wow. _ His sunny blonde hair was slightly overgrown and Anna froze when he ran his fingers through it. She wondered what it would feel like if her fingers were doing the deed instead. He was super tall, Anna would’ve guessed 6’4 or so, and was clearly very muscled under his suit. He had thick, broad shoulders and wide biceps, and Anna could see his muscles flex under his suit. And his face…. _ oh, his face _ ….he had the most chiseled jaw and strong brow and lovely plush lips. Anna couldn’t help biting her own lips as she admired his mouth. He was all stoicism and strength and utter  _ man _ , but he had the most beautiful eyes which looked so soft and warm in contrast with the rest of him. They were a deep honey brown and Anna just wanted to get lost in them. 

He was the most handsome man Anna had ever seen. Judging by his relative age, frazzled look, and black suit, he was an applicant too. This was confirmed when he took a seat at the table, just moments before an older woman entered the room and headed towards the front to begin her presentation. 

Anna could barely pay attention to the woman as she explained the schedule for the interview day. Her eyes couldn’t help darting over to the man, and it didn’t help that he was right in her periphery when she directed her attention towards the screen. He was just so handsome and delicious and oh so  _ distracting _ ...Anna forced herself to pay attention to the rest of the presentation, remembering what was at stake. 

When the presentation ended, the applicants were directed to file out and follow the presenter to their next stop. As they all shuffled around and waited their turn, Anna turned to the man just one more time. 

She startled when she realized that he was looking  _ right back at her _ . When their eyes met, Anna felt heat blossom in her chest and her abdomen and...unmentionable elsewheres that she refused to dwell on...and she worried that everyone around her could hear her heart beating nearly out of her chest. But just quickly as the moment began, it was gone. They both turned towards the door and followed the small crowd of other applicants. Anna reached her hand up to her cheek and confirmed what she already knew, she was blushing furiously. She was grateful for her foundation that hopefully dulled the redness in her cheeks a bit. 

Anna felt shocked and excited and scared, and her nerves felt so overwhelmed that she could hardly distinguish how much of her anxiety was because of the upcoming interview and how much was because of the literal greek god who had just stumbled into her vision. Anna couldn’t take her mind off of that stare, those eyes, that moment, and she knew that instance would remain forever in her memory. 

A burst of worry overwhelmed her when she realized that the chances that they both were accepted here were slim...and she probably would never see him again after today. A glimmer of hope remained in her chest, though, and she  _ prayed _ that she would get a chance to look into those beautiful, soulful eyes again, if only for a moment. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview day, from Kristoff's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited and nervous about putting this out there :-)
> 
> MUSIC: (in order)
> 
> "The Fighter", Gym Class Heroes  
> "The Night We Met", Lord Huron  
> "Annie, Heart Thief of the Sea", Kishi Bashi

Kristoff glanced at his watch--7:42. He groaned and mentally kicked himself for not leaving earlier. He was _supposed_ to get there at 7:30. He was not supposed to get delayed because of some stupid bus malfunction. And now he was going to be late to the most important interview of his lifetime, the gateway to his dreams. Kristoff sighed and tried his hardest not to bump into the people next to him. He was squeezed between the other passengers, feeling awkward and oversized, as usual.

Finally, _finally_ , the bus lurched forward and started moving again. Kristoff sighed in relief as they began to make their way towards the next stop. He tried to focus on breathing deeply, attempting to settle his nerves and calm the roaring sea within the pit of his stomach. He also tried not to breathe in the stench of the smelly teenager to his right. These competing tasks kept him distracted long enough for the next two stops to pass by.

Finally, the bus driver announced his stop, and Kristoff awkwardly attempted to squeeze past the other passengers to reach the door, but to no avail. He failed to avoid bumping those around him with his broad shoulders. Kristoff cursed the giant genes of his birth father.

The stop was just on the edge of the campus, and Kristoff pulled out his phone to map to the School of Medicine building. The time on his phone read 7:55, and Kristoff swore under his breath as he began to half-walk half-jog. He checked his phone as he went, and rushed past surrounding medical facilities. Finally, he reached the Medical School and checked the time again as he flew through the doors. 7:58. He had to hurry.

Kristoff rushed to the elevator, slamming the up button, but after a few seconds he decided he could make it faster via the stairs. He dashed up to the third floor, taking steps two or three at a time, and rushed to the Admissions Office. When he burst in, the receptionist simply pointed towards his left with a slight smile, and Kristoff was grateful that he understood his predicament.

At 7:59 exactly, Kristoff thrust open the door to the conference room and quickly took the last open seat. He tried to quietly catch his breath, attempting to stabilize his racing heart and rapid breathing.

Kristoff glanced around the table and glanced over seas of black, navy, and white, skimming the pasted smiles that masked the true thoughts within, the sizing-up of everyone else in the room. _They’re sharks, but in their defense, most premeds are,_ Kristoff thought. We’ve been trained to compare. Still, Kristoff felt unsettled by the fake smiles and plastic demeanors of the other applicants.

He froze when his gaze reached the end of the table, and he saw _her_. She was a bright ray of sunshine, a glimmer of authenticity, and the very image of magnificence itself.

Her rich, fiery red hair was slicked back into a low bun, but judging by the escaped tendrils at the nape of her delicate neck, it definitely yearned to be free. Kristoff stared at those delicate tendrils, and the smooth, freckled skin of her small neck, and couldn’t help thinking that he would love to kiss every inch of her neck.

 _Kristoff, stop!_ He would not allow himself to fantasize about a woman he didn’t even know.

But resisting was hard. She had a sweet, heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, soft rosy cheeks, and the most beautiful rosebud lips. Oh, and her eyes, her _eyes_! They were bright blue and sparkling and full of life and adventure. Kristoff imagined himself staring into those beautiful blue eyes across a candle-lit table, sharing stories and swapping sweet nothings late into the night hours.

He wanted to know everything about her, and to understand the sparkle in her eyes and the life that was simply bursting from her.

Kristoff attempted to be subtle and sparing with his glances, determined not to come off as a creep. But once the presentation ended, and they all stood up to go, Kristoff allowed himself another long glance. This time, though, her bright blue eyes were looking right back at him, and his heart leapt in her chest.

She was magnificent, a ray of light, a rainbow in a storm...she was _everything_. Kristoff gulped. He was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3: The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna both get their acceptance calls, and we learn a little bit more about their backgrounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo normally Deans of Admission don't call each admitted student. Normally it's another staff member in the admissions office. But the Dean of the school I'm (probably) going to called me and made me feel special and so I wanted to include this in the story.
> 
> MUSIC: (in order)  
> "Almost There", Anika Noni Rose  
> "Good as Hell", Lizzo  
> "I'm Good", The Mowgli's

Anna’s phone buzzed in her pocket just as she sat back down at her desk. She quickly whipped her phone out of her scrub pocket, careful to hold it low and close to avoid suspicion. Normally, she knew not to be on her phone when patients were nearby, but she was hoping to hear back from her top choice medical school any day now. It was a long shot, and she’d probably just get the rejection email like everyone else, but she didn’t want to miss the call on the chance that it came.

She glanced at the screen and her eyes widened. A number she didn’t recognize flashed brightly, but under it said Maybe: University Office of Admissions. Anna jumped from her chair and sped-walked to the break room before pressing the green icon to answer the call.

“Hello?” she answered, attempting to sound calm.

“Hello, is this Anna Andersson?” the calm female voice on the other end of the line spoke.

“This…this is she.” Anna stammered.

“This is Dr. Chan, the Dean of Admissions. Do you have a moment?”

“Yes! Now is perfect!” Anna said, despite being in the middle of her shift.

“I’m calling to offer you a spot in our program. We were very impressed with your interview and we think you’d be a great addition.”

“Are-are you serious?” Anna practically shrieked.

The voice on the other end chuckled. “I sure am.” Dean Chan said.

“Wow, I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you! I’m so honored! Thank you so much!” Anna felt tears coming to her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to sound professional.

“You’re welcome. We hope you decide to join our campus community. You’re going to be a great doctor, Anna.”

That was the tipping point, and Anna choked down a sob. “Thank you so much.” she stammered. “That-that means a lot. I’m honored.”

“Well congratulations, Anna. We look forward to hearing your decision.” Dr. Chan spoke calmly but with a hint of a smile in her voice.

“Uh...thank you, and I look forward to letting you know..uh..thank you!” Anna babbled, grimacing at how foolish she knew she sounded. _Thank you, thank you, is there anything else you know how to say?_ She scolded herself internally.

“Have a lovely rest of your day.”

“You too!” Anna said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. With a click, Dr. Chan hung up.

Anna leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, afraid she would pass out if she stood for much longer.

 _I’m going to be a doctor,_ Anna thought. _Me, Anna Andersson, I’m going to be a doctor._ _Dr. Andersson, that’s going to be me._ Anna wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and grinned.

She thought back to her diagnosis 18 years ago, remembering how scared and small she felt sitting on the big examination table with its scratchy paper, listening to the doctor explain to her parents what was wrong. The words made zero sense to her, but she could read the expressions on her parents faces and knew that something must be really wrong. They clasped hands tightly, tears streaming down her mother’s face while her father’s was as frozen as ice. Anna wanted to hug them both and say it would be okay.

From age six and on, she was in and out of the hospital, surgery after surgery, always stuck in cold rooms with no color and no fun. Her parents’ royal status meant her health problems had to be kept under wraps, to avoid Anna and her bad heart being splashed across the tabloids. That meant no visitors and no friends aside from her parents and her sister, and even then they tried to be so calm and collected around her, as if she was so fragile she could break.

Anna had just wanted them to yell, scream, cry, show _some_ sort of emotion. It would’ve made her feel much less alone. Anna was always alone.

Her perpetual sense of loneliness was definitely what made her susceptible to he-who-must-not-be-named’s tricks. She just wanted to feel loved, and he made her feel that, even if it wasn’t true.

Anna was going to do everything in her power to prevent kids from feeling alone-she wanted to bring color and whimsy and life into those gray worlds they were stuck in, perpetually sick and at no fault of their own. That’s what she had been working towards for the last five years, pediatric cardiovascular surgery, and now she was one step closer.

Anna pushed herself up from the floor and wiped away the last traces of tears on her face. She reached for her phone instinctively to share her good news, but only looked down at her lock screen. There was no one she could call.

……………………..

Kristoff was pipetting mindlessly, preparing another Western blot in the research lab he worked in. He was alone, so he had music playing from his phone and sang along…

“I fooled around and fell in looooove,” Kristoff sang quitely to himself. Suddenly, the music stopped, and was replaced by his ringtone. He looked over at his phone and froze when he saw the number. Maybe: University Office of Admissions. Kristoff set down his work carefully, stripped off his latex gloves, and stood up before answering the phone. He immediately began pacing out of habit, a nervous habit.

“Hello?” Kristoff asked.

“Is this Kristoff Buh-jorg-man?” the friendly voice on the other end asked.

“Yes this is.” he responded, attempting to sound calm, and not bothering to correct her pronunciation of his name.

“This is Dr. Chan, the Dean of Admissions. I’m calling to inform you that we’d like to offer you a spot in our entering class.”

Kristoff was frozen in shock and couldn’t respond, and when he finally summoned his voice he worried he had inadvertently created an awkward pause.

“Wow...I..thank you so much.” Kristoff responded, and no words were sufficient to express his gratitude or excitement, so he didn’t attempt to offer any more. Dean Chan continued, saying that they were impressed with his interview, his work ethic, and his story, and let him know how to access his acceptance materials. When the conversation came to an end, Kristoff set the phone down on the lab bench and leaned with his back against the bench, his thick arms resting against the counter to steady himself.

He was going to be a _doctor._ Kristoff, the foster kid who no one wanted, who had to scrap and save to work his way through high school and college, and who everyone thought would amount to nothing, was going to be a doctor. He was going to help foster kids the way he wished someone had helped him, tending to their ailments and listening to their problems and healing their wounds.

A confusing mixture of shock and excitement coursed through him, and his heart beat fast as if he had just sprinted a mile. Then, a new thought popped up in his mind: did she get in?


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day of class. Will they see the person they'd been thinking, wondering, dreaming about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piiiiining and a glance at their respective insecurities lol
> 
> MUSIC: (in order)  
> "I'll Be Seeing You", Billie Holiday  
> "Maybe I'm Amazed", Paul McCartney  
> "She's Got a Way", Billy Joel

Anna quickly skimmed the room before taking a seat in the middle right of the large auditorium. Not too far back, so she could hear and see well. Not too far forward, so she wouldn’t feel exposed. And on either end so she could scan the rest of the class with ease. That last part was subconscious, and when Anna realized exactly why she wanted a good view of the auditorium, her cheeks flushed. Even though he wasn’t at the incoming student mixer a few nights ago, she still held out a little hope that maybe he had gotten in and just hadn’t come to the mixer. Anna sat down and surveyed the rows, searching for that mop of blonde hair and the broad, strong shoulders. She scanned the classroom three times, but there was no sign of him.

Anna couldn’t help but feel dejected, and she slumped in her chair and pulled out her phone, checking her instagram as a distraction. She didn’t know anything about his academic record or the strength of his application, but she just had this gut feeling that he would’ve been a shoo-in. There was wisdom, strength, and kindness in his eyes, and Anna could tell by looking at him that he would be just the kind of doctor she herself would’ve loved to have as a child: smart, gentle, and kind. And that wasn’t even because he was insanely attractive, she could just tell that he was a gentle soul beneath his hulking demeanor, and she smiled at the thought of him cheering up little patients in hospital beds, helping them forget the wires and tubes and focus on being a kid.

 _You’re making up stories again, Anna._ She heard that voice in her head again. _You always have your head in the clouds, you fool._ She forced the thought of Hans sneering those vile words in her ear out of her head. She mentally scolded herself for thinking she knew so much about this perfect stranger that she had met a full nine months ago at their interview. And not even met, either. They had never even spoken. But still, as hard as she tried to forget about him over the last nine months, she couldn’t keep him out of her dreams, in which he was a frequent star.  
Anna thought about what she would’ve done differently if she’d had the chance.

As they had left the conference room on their interview day, the presenter had started calling out names to step aside into the first group, and Anna had prayed she wouldn’t get called, praying that she had been assigned to the first group as him. Maybe then she could catch his eye again, talk with him, learn more about the beautiful brooding stranger that she was pulled to despite having only meant moments ago. But, just when she thought her luck had changed, the presenter had called her name. Her group was whisked away for their campus tour while the remaining group was sheparded over towards the rooms where the interviews would soon begin. As she had walked away, Anna had looked over her shoulder, hoping to get a peek at the handsome stranger once again. She had spotted his mop of blonde hair a head above the rest of the group right as they turned a corner, but it lasted only a brief second, if even that. If Anna had known that would be her last look at him, she would’ve turned around sooner.

Anna had kept an eye out for the second group during the entire rest of the interview day, but the groups had staggered schedules, as most interview days do, and they never crossed paths, to her dismay. She tried to focus on the students discussing the many amenities of the school and the presentations on the curriculum, and he almost escaped her mind during her _actual_ interviews. _Almost._ When her interview day had ended, she was surprised that the hours had passed by so quickly, and she longed to stay a bit, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. She had had to catch her plane home, though, and she knew that waiting any longer would risk missing it. So, Anna had walked out the doors of the School of Medicine and went on her way, holding a little piece of hope in her heart that she’d see him again come fall if they both were admitted.

But now, in her first class of M1, that little piece of hope she had been storing away disintegrated. _He’s not here._ Anna sighed to herself and sent a little message out to the universe: she hoped that he had gotten in somewhere, and that he was happy.

Anna’s thoughts were quickly disrupted by the thud of a heavy backpack next to her.

“Anna! Hi! How are you?” Anna turned and smiled as she recognized Olaf, another student whom she had met at the mixer. She was immediately grateful for the company and for the distraction from her thoughts.

“Olaf! Hi! I’m great, a little nervous though.” Anna’s face formed a slightly exaggerated, playful grimace. “What about you?”

“I’m just so _excited!_ ” Olaf practically bounced out of his seat. His confidence and exuberance was refreshing and she already felt her nerves melting away. “I’ve been waiting for this day for so long and it’s finally here!”

“I suppose you’re right.” Anna smiled at him. Before either could speak again, a booming voice came over the speaker system: it was their first professor, preparing to start the lecture.

The professor had briefly welcomed them to medical school and reminded them of the structure of their courses before diving straight into the physiology portion of their first unit, musculoskeletal. Anna calmed as she realized she was familiar with a good portion of the material, having studied it so much in undergrad.

Anna paid close attention throughout the lecture and took notes, pausing every once in a while to laugh at a remark Olaf had made. She felt her nerves begin to wash away and they were replaced by an excitement, a hunger for learning that she was very familiar with.

 _Even though he’s not here, this is still going to be a great year_. Anna thought to herself. A small smile crawled across her face as she thought about all the learning and new experiences this year would hold.

………………………………..

Kristoff scrambled to take off his apron and hang it back on its hook as he said goodbye to his coworkers at the hospital cafe. Damn his boss, who had only conceded to a measly five minutes when Kristoff had politely asked, no, _begged_ , to be allowed to leave a few minutes early so he could make it to his morning class. So, he had exactly five minutes to get to the School of Medicine building for his 9 AM. He tried not to be too nervous as he rushed through the hospital halls and across the sky bridge that connected one part of campus to the other. It wasn’t working.

Thoughts were racing through Kristoff’s head more rapidly than he could process them, and he was nervous for two very distinct reasons. 1, he was starting his first day of medical school, and he was afraid to mess up or look stupid or ruin his cover of a generally “normal person”, afraid that someone would see the scruffy reject that he was inside. 2, he was nervous at the possibility of seeing _her._

Her twinkling blue eyes, rich auburn hair, and beaming smile had haunted his dreams for the last nine months since their interview. To his dismay, on that day months ago, they had been put into different groups and he hadn’t seen her again. All the memories he had were from that hour introductory meeting in which he had the privilege to sit within her presence. He had locked the memories of each of those glances into a compartment in his mind, like precious gems in a treasure chest. As of now, those glances were all he had. And the crown jewel was when she had actually looked at him back. Kristoff replayed that memory in his mind over and over, recalling the spark he felt and was pretty sure she felt too. At least that’s what he told himself.

Realistically, he knew that a beautiful, put-together woman like her likely wouldn’t even look twice at him. But he allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy of a shared connection, rationalizing that he probably wouldn’t ever see her again, so what did it matter whether his longings were reciprocated? He let himself have that much, at least.

But now, _now_ the day had come when Kristoff would find out once and for all if he would see her again. He had tried to be rational, realizing that the university only accepted 20% of the people they interviewed, and even then a whip-smart woman like her (Kristoff could just tell that she was intelligent) probably would’ve gotten ten other acceptances anyways. The chances that they end up at the same school were slim, and he knew that. Still, he hoped that those chances were in his favor.

Before he knew it, Kristoff was approaching the lecture hall. He peeked through the window, seeing the professor already lecturing, and checked his watch. It was 9:05. Kristoff sighed and tried to be as quiet as possible as he snuck into the back of the hall and took a seat in the back-most row. No one seemed to notice him enter, so he was in the clear. But before Kristoff turned his attention to the professor at the head of the class, he scanned the rest of the hall, knowing exactly what he was looking for.

Suddenly, there she was. He had spotted her shock of beautiful red hair and his heart had dropped in his chest immediately. When she turned to the person next to her to whisper a comment, he saw her face, and it was even more perfect than he had remembered. Kristoff’s breath caught in his chest at the sight of her. Not a second later, though, he realized that she was sitting next to a _man_ , a man who she was smiling and giggling with, and he scolded himself for ever thinking he was good enough to have a chance with her. Kristoff tried to focus his attention on the lecturer, and he was able to keep it there for 90% of the time. But that other 10% was spent sneaking glances at her, just as he had done in their interview all those months ago.


	5. Chapter 5: The Grilled Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna finally run into each other. FINALLY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC: (in order) 
> 
> "Fooled Around and Fell in Love", Elvin Bishop  
> "She", Harry Styles  
> "How I Want Ya", Hudson Thames  
> "Adore You", Harry Styles

Chapter 5

The night before the second day of classes, Anna had stayed up baking chocolate-chip cookies for the pediatric ward patients and staff at the university hospital. Baking calmed her, and she wanted to stop by and introduce herself to the admin of the ward, so it was a win-win. Anna hoped to meet a few of the doctors there and see if she could go about shadowing them, as well as see if they had any volunteer opportunities. Sure, it was the first week, but Anna couldn’t wait to get started. She was bursting with excitement.

Anna had popped in between her morning and afternoon blocks for a visit, a big plate of fresh cookies in her hands. It had taken all the restraint in Olaf’s body not to steal one from her during their earlier classes. After a very pleasant introduction to some of the regular nurses and doctors in the ward, and even one or two of the patients, Anna felt refreshed and motivated. She left the wing with a spring in her step.

As Anna walked through the hospital and towards the School of Medicine, she pulled out her AirPods and shuffled her 70s mix. She loved 70s music, and she knew this playlist would be just perfect for her exuberant mood today. Her grin widened when the first song that came up was “Fooled Around and Fell in Love”, one of her favorites. Anna swayed her head and had to force herself not to sing along as she walked towards the cafe to grab a bite to eat.

She pulled out her phone to check her email briefly, refreshing the page to see if there was any correspondence from her family back home in Arendelle. As usual, nothing. She sighed as she approached the cafe counter and grabbed a menu, tapping her finger against her chin as she scanned her options. When she had settled on a classic grilled-cheese sandwich, one of her favorite American novelties, she set the menu down and pulled her AirPods out to order.

When she looked up, she was greeted with the most magnificent, warm, and _familiar_ pair of deep brown eyes.

……………………

Kristoff heard footsteps approaching and turned from his position at the small prep counter towards the register, ready for the next customer. His heart dropped and his face flushed when he saw just who was bounding up to the cafe: it was _her_!

He had hoped to see her again after he had spotted her in class yesterday, hoped to introduce himself, but he thought he’d have a little more time to build up the courage. Nope, it had been barely 24 hours, and there she was in front of him, in all her glory and beauty and life.

He watched her tap her delicate finger on her chin as she scanned the menu and bopped her head slightly to whatever she was listening to. Her gorgeous red hair fell in waves around her face, and Kristoff’s heart nearly stopped. She wore a worn denim jacket over a yellow, light sundress that fell just above her knees. Kristoff wondered what she had under that dress, and how easy it would be to bunch it around her hips and---he stopped himself. He didn’t even know her. And even if he did, she was out of his league, untouchable. But she was just so beautiful and perfect and he just wanted to sweep her up and kiss her passionately and show her what he thought of her-

And then she looked up.

A brief look of shock crossed her face, and he could swear there was also a little recognition in her gaze. Her blue eyes sparkled, just as they did months before, and just as they had done in his memory a thousand times.

“Oh!” she gasped, reddening slightly. “Hi!” she grinned, and Kristoff had to stop himself from physically swooning.

He paused briefly before replying “hi yourself”, with a slight lopsided grin. He immediately regretted it, wondering if he had been too forward or flirty, and he just knew it would be interpreted wrong.

“We interviewed on the same day, didn’t we?” the girl grinned at him with her fantastic smile.

“You know what, I think you’re right.” Kristoff replied, trying to sound collected, despite knowing that they had indeed interviewed together, and he had only been thinking about it every day since.

“So you work here, then?” she asked.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m a first year med student too. I just work here on the side.” he stammered, knowing how pathetic he seemed. He cursed his lack of funds; despite being offered quite a hefty scholarship from the university and student loans to make up for the rest, he still had to work part time to pay for living expenses.

“Oh!” her face brightened. “Me too! Wow! We’re classmates!” she beamed at him and he felt his spirits lift immediately. She seemed genuinely glad to learn that he was attending here too, and that gave him a sliver of hope.

“I guess we are.” Kristoff said back, the corner of his mouth twisting up in reply.

“I’m Anna.” she reached her hand across the counter towards him and he paused before grasping it for a handshake. His skin tingled and a shock ran through his body upon contact with her delicate hands, and he was surprised by the firm handshake those hands gave.

“I’m Kristoff.” he replied. They stayed like that for a moment too long, longer than most handshakes do or even should go, before they both realized and pulled their hands away. “What can I get you?” Kristoff asked, attempting to seem normal when in fact he was rejoicing inside.

“Grilled-cheese sandwich, please!” Anna pushed a card across the desk, and as he rang her up, he saw her slyly reach into her wallet and slip a $10 into the tip jar, thinking he wouldn’t notice. He pretended not to.

“Good choice.” he responded. “Coming right up”. He turned away from her and was both grateful and saddened to no longer be facing her direction. On the one hand, he had to break eye contact with those beautiful eyes, that beautiful face. But on the other hand, it gave him a chance to cool his reddened cheeks and regain his composure.

He busied himself with preparing Anna’s sandwich, wanting so badly to continue talking to her but not knowing what to say. Thankfully, he didn’t have to suffer much longer, because she piped up cheerily.

“So Kristoff, if you had to pick only one cheese to have on your grilled cheese sandwiches for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

He glanced over his shoulder at Anna’s smiling face and paused before replying. “I’m going to go with an extra sharp cheddar. Classic, flavorful, but not overpowering. Goes good with lots of things.” he attempted to match her playful tone in his response. Anna’s question made him grin like a fool, and he was grateful to be facing away from her.

“Ooh, good choice.” she responded. “Hmmm….I think I would go for a nice swiss. The way it melts is just perfect.”

“Not a bad choice either.” he grinned at her over his shoulder. They caught eyes and stared at each other for what was probably seconds but felt like hours. A heat rose in his chest and he swore there was a spark. Maybe he hadn’t been imagining it. Maybe she felt it too.

Kristoff broke eye contact to finish up her sandwich and put it on a plate for her, then turned over towards the counter where she had been sitting on a tall stool with her elbows on the table top.

“Yum! This looks amazing!” Anna ogled the sandwich before grabbing one half and digging in. “This is so good!” she moaned a little upon tasting it.  
The sound of that moan made Kristoff think of other ways he wanted to make her moan and he blushed, berating himself internally.

“I’ve had a bit of practice.” he smiled in response. He watched Anna eat the rest of that half and start on the second while she paused in between bites to continue chatting. Anna asked him about how he was liking the campus so far, and how classes were going for him. He answered her questions briefly and positively, careful not to overshare or come off as overbearing.

Before Kristoff knew it, Anna was done with her sandwich and wiped her mouth with a napkin. His heart sank when he realized she would probably leave. But she didn’t, not immediately. It was almost as if she didn’t want to leave yet either.

He never had the chance to find out, because the next thing he knew, a customer angrily rang the bell at the register and gave Kristoff a look of impatience. Several other customers had formed a line behind the first, and Kristoff sighed in frustration. He turned around to Anna just as she began to gather her things, and his heart sank.

“Bye Kristoff! See you in class!” Anna waved with a sweet smile, and Kristoff could’ve melted at his name on her lips. Her voice was melodic like a chorus, or a lullaby.

“Bye Anna.” he said back and gave her a lopsided grin. Kristoff turned back around to face the customer and plowed through the next few orders. He only had an hour left of his shift, and then it was class time, and then he could see her again.

That hour was easily the longest hour of his life.


	6. Chapter 6: The Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna reflects on finally meeting Kristoff, as well as her history, including her abusive ex, rigid family, and flee to California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: domestic violence, abuse 
> 
> MUSIC: (in order)   
> "I Think He Knows", Taylor Swift  
> "Cherry Wine", Hozier  
> "I Don't Want U Back", BORNS

As Anna drove home from campus after her second full day of classes, she couldn't help but replay the day’s events in her mind. Her actual classes had been great, and she felt excited and confident about the coming year, but there was one moment in particular that she couldn’t get out of her head. 

_Kristoff._

She muttered his name sweetly, enjoying how it felt on her lips, and realized that she would be content to say his name forever. _Kristoff_. What a perfect name for a man who was both strong and gentle all at once, with arms that could both split a log with ease and cradle her to banish her sorrows.

There are some moments that Anna would never forget, even if she wanted to, and looking up to order and seeing his face was _definitely_ one of them. Her mouth had briefly opened in shock as she gasped, and had quickly blushed when she realized that she had probably been staring at him like a total stalker. All at once she was filled with excitement and fear and even a little bit of hope. She had given up that hope of ever seeing him again, but there he had been, right in front of her, and she had briefly pinched her wrist to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

He had looked even more magnificent than before, which Anna hadn’t thought was even possible. His broad shoulders and prominent muscles were the slightest bit accentuated by his button-up cafe uniform, and Anna couldn’t help but wonder just what he looked like underneath that shirt. She had imagined unbuttoning it and running her hands across his broad, muscular torso and drinking every inch of him in, but quickly banished the thought with embarrassment. His strong face and plush lips and perfect floppy hair were just as they appeared in her dreams, and his eyes had still been so warm and kind and deep, just as she remembered. But all of him together, so close to her, it was even better than she could’ve imagined. Anna wanted to stare at him forever, just drinking him in. 

And when they had started speaking, when she introduced herself, her name coming out of his mouth had been the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Anna always thought her name was so plain, so common, yet when he said it, he made it sound perfect and warm and lovely and special. 

And then, when he had reached out to shake her hand, when they had actually touched? Fireworks exploded under Anna’s skin and she didn’t want to let go. 

As Anna remembered the events of the day, she scolded herself for acting so stupid in front of him. _All you could do was grin like an idiot,_ she told herself. _Kristoff probably thought that you were the craziest person he’d ever met_ . _And that stupid question about the grilled cheese? What were you thinking?!_ Anna berated herself. After he had begun to prep her food, she wanted to keep talking to him, keep hearing his voice, but didn’t have the right words to say. So she just said the first question that popped into her mind. _I am such an idiot. A foolish, crazy space case who is always convincing herself of connections that are not there_. 

That’s what Anna had done with he-who-must-not-be-named. He made her feel so special and seen and loved, and she allowed herself to believe that it was real. She had allowed herself to believe there was a true, genuine love there when there was none. 

Anna had met Hans when they were both doing their undergraduate degree at Oxford. Anna had been immediately impressed by the confident way he carried himself, and with his smooth way of speaking that made her feel like she was the only girl that mattered. It didn’t hurt that his father was a mid-tier English Earl, and she knew her parents would approve. She had been swept off her feet by what she thought was romance, and when she felt close enough to him, which was in no time at all, she had decided to share her secret. 

_“Hans, I need to tell you something. You know I’m from Norway, but...there’s more you should know. My family is….different.”_ Hans had goaded her on with a grin, encouraging her to continue. _“So the thing is...I’m actually a princess. My parents are the king and queen of Norway. But I am from Arendelle, that’s where we live, and the royal family is pretty much just a figurehead monarchy at this point. We’re not even really famous outside of our country so not many people know who we are, and it’s not really a big deal, but I just had to tell you. I--” Anna stopped when she saw Hans’ face, which, instead of bearing the look of shock that she had expected, bore a calm grin._

_“Anna, I know all that.” Hans said. “You think I don’t know my own girlfriend’s backstory? I’ve known since the moment I met you.” Anna was shocked and didn’t know what to say. Luckily she didn’t have to say anything, because he kept talking about how he knew everything about the European royal families and had met many of them, and on and on…._

_Anna had tried not to overthink it, but part of her wondered if he had stuck around because of her status. She banished that thought, insisting to herself that his feelings were genuine and true._

Anna and Hans progressed fast, and after five months of dating he insisted on meeting her parents over the summer break. As she expected, they took to him immediately. Hans seemed to know just what to say and charmed her parents with ease. Only Anna’s sister Elsa hadn’t seemed entirely convinced. 

Three weeks into Hans’ visit, they attended a party thrown by her parents in which all the local higher-ups were in attendance. These gatherings were a regular occurrence in Anna’s household, and truthfully Anna had always been bored by them, but the novelty and potential for schmoozing made Hans enthusiastic to go. So they went, and Anna made uncomfortable small talk with stuffy Dukes and Baronesses, counting down the minutes until she could leave. 

Towards the end of the party, as she was in the middle of listening to the Duchess of Something-or-other drone about her qualms with current silk quality, Anna was interrupted by the delicate sound of a fork on glass. She turned around, and it appeared that Hans was preparing to make a speech, with her parents just to his side surveying contently. 

“Excuse me everyone, but I’d like your attention for a moment.” Hans said in his confident, booming tenor voice. “Anna?” he reached his hand out to her and she slowly approached him, her mind wrought with confusion. 

“Anna, you make me the happiest man alive. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met, and I would be a fool to let you slip through my fingers. My life has been forever changed since I met you, and I simply cannot imagine a future without you by my side.” Hans crooned. Anna smiled uncomfortably. Hans had never said anything romantic or sentimental like that to her, and she wasn’t sure why he was starting now. But before she could ponder it anymore, he grasped her hand and began to bend down onto one knee. 

“Anna, would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?” Hans looked up at her expectantly, but out of the corner of his eye, he had peeked at the crowd. 

Anna froze, then looked at her parents, who were smiling at her encouragingly. She knew what they wanted her to do. Hans was a good match, and he and Anna loved each other. She hadn’t quite considered the possibility of marrying him yet, but she couldn’t think of any reason to say no. It just made _sense_. 

So, Anna beamed at him widely, and said “yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” 

Hans had picked her up and spun her around and then stopped to put the ring on her finger while everyone around them applauded and cheered. It was a large, garish princess-cut diamond with sharp edges that jutted out, and the band was a little too tight, despite her fingers being so tiny. But it was hers, so even though it wasn’t what she would’ve chosen for herself, she decided then that she loved it. 

The next few months passed by like a whirlwind. The summer break had started in May and they had gotten engaged at the end of that month. Both Hans and Anna’s parents began planning an August wedding, insisting that the weather in Arendelle would be perfect and it would be the best timing for her parents’ schedules and wouldn’t Anna just love a summer wedding? Anna obliged, and the preparations escalated faster and faster like a roller-coaster on a steep drop. 

Anna hadn’t had much say in the wedding plans. There were all sorts of royal protocols on both sides, and that combined with Hans’ specific wishes made for a system in which Anna had very little input. Hans had even vetoed the dress that she wanted, which was a lovely, simple, beaded a-line dress that made her feel like a woodland fairy, insisting that she wear a traditional ball gown because _that’s just what princesses do_. He cited Kate Middleton and Princess Diana and even Anna’s own mother’s gown, and she couldn’t argue with his logic, no matter how much it hurt her heart to let that special dress go. 

June and July flew by, and before she knew it there was only one month until the big day. Anna had seen a big change in Hans throughout the last few months, though. He had always been slightly emotionally withholding and dominant. Sometimes he would talk down to her, telling her not to worry about things, because they would just confuse her more. Anna had told herself that Hans was just trying to take care of her. But in those last few months, Anna saw a side of Hans that she hadn’t seen before. He became even more controlling, dominant, and manipulative. As he had to have the final say in any wedding-related business, so he did when it came to other aspects of Anna’s life. 

Hans began to isolate Anna from her friends at Uni, scolding her for talking to them on the phone, and would get upset if he spent time with anyone else but her or her family. He made her remove the passcode on her phone and share all of her passwords with him. Hans told her he was trying to take care of her, and she believed him. Any confusion or frustration she had was immediately met with blame and scorn from his mouth, and so she learned not to protest his wishes. Hans insisted that she wear her hair in updos daily and to wear a full face of makeup, saying she must be presentable and a good royal if she was ever to make a good wife. During those two months, Anna spent hours each morning grooming herself to his specifications, all to avoid his scorn should she approach him looking wrong or improper. 

Worst of all, he told her she wouldn’t be allowed to go to medical school. _Princesses don’t become doctors_ , he said. _Why would you need that when you have me? Besides, it’s your duty to bear our children and keep the home in order_ . She knew when they had first met that he wasn’t keen on the idea, and he had tried hard to dissuade her since they started dating. But now he wasn’t convincing, he was _telling_ . _You’re not smart enough to get in anyway, Anna. They don’t let in incompetent space-cases like you._

Anna thought it was love. _Husbands want to take care of their wives, want to make sure that they never have to worry,_ Anna told herself. He was just trying to help her avoid making mistakes, right? And that’s what people do when they love each other. Right? 

Hans’ dominance slowly turned to rage. He would yank her by her elbows and squeeze her arms so hard that he’d leave an imprint of his hand. Where he had once needed to be in total control of her mentally and emotionally, now he had to be in control of her physically, too. 

It all culminated one evening in the beginning of August, when Anna had dared to ask him if she could meet up with her roommate from Oxford who was visiting Norway and wanted to see her. Hans became enraged, shouting that _couldn’t she see that he was all she needed? Was he not good enough for her?_ And _why is she focusing on frivolous trips when their wedding was right on the horizon?_

Anna tried to express that she only wanted to reunite with her dear friend for an hour, maybe two. Hans saw this as defiance, and he swiftly crossed the room and pinned her against the wall, gripping her arms tightly that she knew she would have bruises the next day. He spat in her face, told her she was _nothing_ , and that she should be grateful for him settling for her because she would never find someone who could tolerate her. He called her dirt, scum, worthless. And then, he moved his hands from her arms to her neck. 

All Anna could see as she gasped for air was his snide face, warped into an expression of anger that she had seen before, but that she had never truly seen as the hateful glare that it was. She saw it now. 

Her vision began to fade and her limbs were going numb as she struggled to breathe against Hans’ hands around her throat. As she faded into oblivion, it hit her that _this was how she was going to die_ . And she had _so_ much that she wanted to do with her life, but now that was over. It was taken from her. She had traded it for Hans, for what she thought was love but was really power and control. Her last thought before passing out was that the trade was easily the worst decision of her life. 

Anna came to several hours later, crumpled on the floor and with a pounding headache. She took a few deep breaths and was met with searing pain in her windpipe. She could feel her already-weakened heart struggling to keep up. Anna sat up and leaned against the wall for what felt like minutes but was probably hours. She looked at the clock and realized that it was 3AM. No one had come looking for her. No one had noticed she was gone. 

The next thought that came into her head is that she had survived. Anna recalled the moments that she thought would be her last and it was as if everything came into focus. It was not love. She could not marry him. She needed to leave. Now. 

Anna hurried to her room and began to throw her things in her suitcase and backpack. She sat down at her desk and wrote two letters: one to her parents, apologizing that she couldn’t go through with the wedding, and that she couldn’t live up to their expectations. She told them that she didn’t love Hans anymore, and that she needed to get away. Anna breezed over the details of his abuse. She was ashamed that she had fallen prey to him and would rather they think her to be flighty and indecisive rather than weak and broken. The latter was how they’d always seen her throughout her whole life, a fragile little thing. She wasn’t about to give them more reason to see her that way. 

The second letter was to Elsa. To her sister, Anna told the truth. She detailed Hans’ true nature and the abuse she had endured at his hands. She explained that she needed to leave, to get away from him and to get to know herself again. Finally, Anna insisted that Elsa not tell her parents about the abuse. She begged her sister to keep her secret. 

Anna slid the letters under the doors of their recipients’ bedrooms and rolled her suitcase out through the back entrance of the palace, the one she wasn’t supposed to know about. She walked in the darkness for three miles until she reached a bus stop, and managed to get to the airport. Anna scanned the departures board before settling on a destination: California. She had always heard great things about the warm sunshine and sunny beaches and many things to do. Best of all, it was very unlikely that anyone would recognize her there. She could just be Anna. So, Anna approached the ticket counter and bought a one-way ticket to San Francisco. 

Upon her arrival, Anna trashed her old phone and got a new number, then called Elsa, who she was sure had seen her letter by now. She deactivated her social media accounts and found a small apartment she could rent for the time being. With Elsa’s help, she applied for a student visa and changed her recorded name from Anna Amelia Mignonette Oldenburg to Anna Andersson. Simple and nondescript, she thought. Finally, she applied as a transfer student to UCSF and managed to get in. At first, she lived in constant fear of being cut off financially, but somehow she maintained access to her trust fund, likely thanks to Elsa. She fought tirelessly to convince her parents, telling them that she was safe, but needed to start anew. Miraculously, they understood. Anna suspected Elsa was also to thank for that. 

Anna created a new life for herself. Two years later, she had finished her degree and completed all of her medical school prerequisites. She studied for and took the MCAT, volunteered, shadowed, and even got a job as a medical assistant at a pediatrician’s office. She was finally ready to apply. Anna sent off her primary application and filled out all of the secondaries and waited and waited for interviews. When she got a call from the University, she was ecstatic; it was her first choice, due to its amazing pediatrics program, reputation for patient-oriented care, and not to mention the lovely location, the perfect mix of suburb and city. 

She interviewed. She got in. She started. But she didn’t tell her family. 

Anna feared that even Elsa wouldn’t approve of her career path, and let her sister believe that she was simply enjoying herself in America and would inevitably return home soon. It was for the best that way. 

Anna was alone with her thoughts for the rest of the car ride, reminiscing about how far she’d come and all she’d learned from her horrible experiences with Hans. The fear that he’d find her had slowly ebbed, but it was still there. Hope had taken most of its place though. Hope for her future and for her career, and now even a little hope for Kristoff. Anna knew it was foolish to allow herself to pine for him, knowing it could never happen, but hope was what had kept her afloat for the last few years. Hope was all she had, and she couldn’t bear to take that away from herself, even though she knew it would probably end up hurting her more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is a hefty boii. It kind of got away from me but I feel like I told her story well even if it was ramble-y. So sorry for that. 
> 
> But yes intimate partner violence and abuse is overwhelmingly common and can go unrecognized by victims and bystanders alike. And it is so SO hard to leave. So don't judge survivors because it's never as easy as "well why don't you just leave him/her??" Alright, rant over.


	7. Chapter 7: The Pairing and the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna attend their first day of anatomy lab, and Anna has a sexy dream about a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY some smutty Kristanna goodness. Had fun writing this haha
> 
> MUSIC: (in order)   
> "I Want You to Want Me", Cheap Trick  
> "I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend", The Ramones  
> "Real Love, Baby", Father John Misty  
> "Blow", Beyonce  
> "Partition", Beyonce

**Chapter 7:**

The rest of the first week of school, Kristoff smiled and said hello to Anna in passing, but he never could work up the courage to sit by her or talk to her like he desperately wanted to. He would make a plan to approach her ahead of time, and recite what he wanted to say, while preparing for all outcomes he could think of. He would feel confident and ready to make his move, but then he’d  _ see her _ . 

Anna stopped him in his tracks every time, and all of his earnest preparations flew out the window when he saw her face, her eyes, her smile. All Kristoff could do was stand there looking like a fish with his mouth agape. He was a lost cause. 

After the first full week of school, students were to go to their anatomy lab for the first time. The schedule was oriented so M1s could ease into lectures before adding labs to the mix. Kristoff was excited to get to actually apply his knowledge, to physically see and feel the structures he’d studied. 

Monday of the second week, Kristoff followed the map and found the anatomy lab at the assigned time. He filed into the first room with the other students and put his backpack in a locker before taking a seat at the desks. Once the clock hit the hour, the professor introduced herself as Dr. Santiago and began to speak. She explained what their weekly schedule would look like, that they were to wear full length pants and closed toed shoes, and leave their belongings in the lockers before entering the lab. Students would convene at the desks before entering the actual cadaver lab. 

Dr. Santiago began to inform them about the lab rules and safety, and Kristoff did his best to listen, but as she did so he realized that Anna was in his anatomy lab section, and was sitting just to his right diagonal. As usual, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her beautiful auburn curls and gorgeously delicate figure. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard Dr. Santiago say the word “partners”. 

“Now for the partners. Students will be paired up alphabetically and will share a specimen for the entirety of the course. You will be required to work as a team to carefully complete your dissections and treat your cadaver with utmost respect and care. You shouldn’t need to be told this at this point, but have some gratitude and reverence for the people who donated their bodies so that you could further your learning. Make sure you follow the protocols to a tee to keep your specimen in good condition.” Dr. Santiago said. 

Kristoff’s heart raced.  _ Could they possibly be partners?  _ He hoped and prayed with all his might that she had an A or B name, and that maybe, just maybe, he’d get a chance to talk to her again and to hear her beautiful laugh. 

“When you hear your name, go ahead and enter the lab and find the cadaver that corresponds with your number.” Dr. Santiago said. “Alright, first up, group 1: Natalia Abaloz and Demarco Allen.” Two students stood and walked towards the lab, introducing themselves with a smile and a handshake as they went. 

Kristoff knew he’d be soon. His palms felt clammy and he sent one last wish into the universe that could he  _ please _ be granted this  _ small _ wish. 

“Group 2” he heard Dr. Santiago say. “Anna Andersson and Kristoff Bjorgman.” Kristoff froze. 

“Hey! Kristoff!” Anna turned around to look at him with a smile. “Yay, we’re partners!” she leapt up from her desk and started towards the door, but not before pausing to wait for him to join her. Her red curls bounced and her eyes twinkled at him and he found himself holding his breath unknowingly. 

“Hi Anna! It’s good to see you again.” Kristoff smiled and attempted with everything within him to maintain a cool, collected demeanor. He followed her into the anatomy lab and walk towards the long table labeled “2”. He accidentally glanced down at her ass, which was perfectly accentuated by her faded high-waisted boyfriend jeans, and gulped slowly when he realized it was probably the most perfect ass he’d ever seen in his whole life. 

Kristoff couldn’t believe his luck. He was paired with  _ Anna _ . Anna, who had the starring role in all of his dreams and fantasies since he first saw her, no matter how hard he tried to force those thoughts out. 

He mentally thanked the Admissions Committee for every Ang, Arnold, Baker, and Benson that they’d rejected. Kristoff already knew this would be his favorite class, and they hadn’t even started learning yet. 

  
  


…………..

  
  
  


Anna’s back was pressed against the shower wall, but she wasn’t cold. She should be cold, and it wasn’t even the hot water that was making the difference. 

It was Kristoff. 

She was naked, pinned against the wall by his muscular chest, with his hulking forearm resting on the wall just to the right of her head. Anna turned her head slightly and could see his defined veins up close, and how his muscles rippled and flexed just under his skin. His other hand was entangled in her hair at the base of her neck. Kristoff pulled her hair sharply so he could bend down over her and kiss her neck furiously. She shuddered upon his contact, and she could feel him smirk against her skin in response. Each kiss sent shivers down her spine and tingles in her lower belly. Anna adored the feeling of his warm skin against hers, and she could feel every one of his taut muscles flex against her skin. 

“Anna,” Kristoff said breathlessly as he devoured the soft skin of her neck, and she shuddered when he kissed her pulse point. He pulled away and made eye contact with her, and she nearly melted when she saw the heat, the lust, the desire in his deep brown eyes.  _ How beautiful it is, _ Anna thought,  _ that his eyes can go from gentle and kind to animalistic and carnal in only a matter of seconds _ . Anna adored his gentle eyes, but right now she thought she liked these current ones better.

Heat pooled between her legs and she squeezed them together, hoping to get a semblance of release. He noticed her squirm and grinned devilishly, returning his attention to her neck, causing a whimper to escape her lips.

“Anna.” he said again, this time a bit louder, and moved his kisses to her collarbones. Her breath stopped in her throat as he continued his trail of kisses downward. 

“Anna.” Kristoff murmured, dragging his lips to her breasts, kneading them roughly with his hands while slowly, gently kissing from her sternum inward. Anna went limp when he started to focus on her nipples, and thankfully he was still pinning her up or else she would’ve fallen straight over when he started licking, kissing, sucking, and gently nibbling. She felt her inner thighs grow even slicker with her wetness. 

“Anna.” he murmured again, this time his voice even huskier with desire as he trailed his kisses from her breasts, down her stomach, and along her waistline. Anna’s whimpers grew louder as he descended. Kristoff kissed her inner thighs and danced his lips closer to her core, and Anna could feel his stubble against her sensitive skin. 

Kristoff gently danced one hand up the back of her leg and then hooked it forcefully around his shoulder to give him better access, and then he began to lightly trail his tongue along her inner lips, teasing her incessantly. Anna panted and leaned her head against the wall in exasperation and pleasure combined. 

When his tongue had its share of teasing, he looked up at her with the most wickedly delightful smirk and eyes dripping with lust, and then wiggled his eyebrows before quickly swiping his tongue across her slit. Anna screamed in pleasure, and she knew her neighbors might hear but she didn’t care. Kristoff danced his tongue around her clit, snaking it around her in swirls and circles, alternating with sharp swipes to her slit. 

The pleasure was unbelievable and Anna didn’t want it to end. But she needed more. She needed him. 

“Kristoff,” she panted, and he tore his direction away from her core and smirked up at her. 

“Yes, Anna?” he teased. 

“I need you. Inside me. Now.” 

Kristoff didn’t need to be told twice. He sprung upwards and pushed her against the wall once more. Anna whimpered when she felt his massive length against her abdomen. He snaked his hands from her waist and back around to her ass, giving her a firm squeeze before grasping her and hoisting her upwards. 

“How bad do you want it, Anna?” Kristoff said as he rubbed the head of his cock along her folds. 

“Bad. Please, I need it. I need you. Take me, Kristoff.” Anna shook with anticipation as she ran her fingers through his hair and clenched his neck, knowing she’d leave indentations of her nails but not caring. Judging by the guttural growl coming from his mouth and the look of utter carnality in his eyes, Kristoff didn’t either. 

Kristoff leaned in to kiss her furiously and lined himself up with her entrance. Just as she felt him push within her…..

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

Anna sat up furiously in bed and reached her hand up to her cheek to confirm what she already suspected, she was flushed and warm. Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily and she could feel her slick wetness pooling between her legs. 

_ I just had a sex dream about Kristoff _ . Anna was mortified. She had only been paired with him yesterday and she had already allowed her dreams to escalate to full-on sexual fantasies. She needed to get a grip. 

The clock flashed 6:30 AM, and Anna realized she had a little time to...relax. She was already hot and bothered, and she promised herself she wouldn’t think of Kristoff during it. 

Anna snaked her hand under the covers and slid them underneath the waistband on her lace boyshorts. She tried to clear her thoughts as she traced circles around her clit, and as she was building herself up to release, Kristoff popped into her head. The image of him fucking her hard and deep sent her over the edge, and she spasmed and shrieked in utter euphoria. Once the pleasure subsided, the shock set in. She had just  _ pleasured herself _ to thoughts of her  _ lab partner! _

Anna lied there, frozen in embarrassment as she tried to collect her thoughts. After a few minutes passed, she got up and headed to the shower, blasting the temperature as cold as it could go. Because god knows, she  _ really _ needed to cool down. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna collaborate on their first assignment in anatomy lab, and they each share some personal stuff. 
> 
> ALL the blushes, pining, accidental flirting, soul-baring, and fluff you could ever want haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC: (in order)  
> "Sunflower, Vol. 6", Harry Styles  
> "Flowers in Your Hair", The Lumineers  
> "There is a Light That Never Goes Out", The Smiths  
> "Beyond", Leon Bridges

Kristoff had never been so restless. 

Monday had been their first day of anatomy lab, and the second wouldn’t be until Wednesday. Monday evening, Kristoff’s mind was still rolling after getting paired with Anna. He had rode the bus home with a perpetual dopey smile on his face, and not even coming home to find Sven vomiting on the carpet had been able to ruin his day. Time spent with Anna was like a drug and he was already chasing the high, counting the hours until he’d see her again. 

Wednesday finally rolled around, and Kristoff was ecstatic. Once in lab, Dr. Santiago instructed them to complete a visual assessment of their specimens, making note of any damage or changes to organs, and asked them to hypothesize a few possible causes of death. When they thought they had figured it out, they were to present their findings to Dr. Santiago and she’d tell them if they’d gotten it right or not. If right, they could leave. If wrong, they had to try again. 

Dr. Santiago finished up and directed them to get to work. Anna turned to him with a grin. “Wow, this is going to be...interesting.” 

“Being partners or doing this assignment?” Kristoff looked at her with one eyebrow cocked. 

“Well, I initially meant this,” Anna gestured to the figure shrouded in a sterile white sheet. “But the partners thing too, I guess.” she shrugged and smiled. 

Kristoff hoped that was a good thing. Interesting could mean many things, right? After a slightly-too-long silence, he blurted out “good interesting or bad interesting?” He willed himself not to flush and distracted himself by putting on his gloves and lab coat. 

“Good interesting. Definitely good.” Anna smiled and blushed slightly. 

“Uh, good.” Kristoff said awkwardly, then berated himself for repeating the word “good”.  _ Wow, you really can’t think of anything else? _

“Good.” A carefree giggle escaped Anna’s lips and Kristoff tried to commit the sound of her adorable laugh to his memory. She didn’t seem to mind his redundant word choice. 

Kristoff looked into her eyes and Anna looked back at him. He drank in her sparkling blue eyes and felt a flush within his chest. They held each other’s gazes until Kristoff nervously broke it, looking down in fear that his cheeks were reddening. 

“So, should we, uh..” Anna trailed off. 

“Oh, yeah. Let’s get started.” Kristoff aided her in removing the drapes. 

“Should we split up? Or do you want to go segment by segment together?” Anna asked while pulling her gloves taut against her small hands. 

“Um, let’s do together.” Kristoff smiled.  _ Together _ . Using that word to refer to him and Anna brought an involuntary grin to his face which stifled just in time.  _ Jeez, if you feel like this from looking at a dead body together, imagine what it would be like to actually do something  _ normal _ with her,  _ Kristoff thought. Images drifted across his mind at this thought, and he pictured he and Anna cooking breakfast together on a lazy sunday morning, playing fetch with Sven together, and singing along to 70s rock on a road trip together.

They began working their way through organ systems, and Anna started to make small talk as she went. “So,” Anna mused. “ _ Bjorgman _ , that’s a pretty uncommon name. Where’s it from?” she looked up at him. 

“Norway, actually.” Kristoff replied. 

Anna’s eyes lit up and she looked like she was about to say something before stopping herself, slightly pausing, and then proceeding. “Wow! Norway! That’s actually where my family is from too.” Anna grinned. 

“Wow, no way! What a crazy coincidence.” Kristoff blushed, happy that they already had something in common. 

“So where in Norway are you from exactly?” Anna asked. 

“Oh, um, actually I’m not  _ technically _ from there.” Kristoff started, and Anna looked slightly confused. “Not biologically. So my birth mom was from the US.” He explained, slowly and in a slightly uncomfortable tone. It was always hard to talk about this stuff and he almost never mentioned it, but for some reason it felt different with Anna. He was calmed by the look on Anna’s face. She looked at him like whatever he had to say, she would listen, and she would understand. He surprised himself by continuing. 

“I was put into foster care when I was about 3 and I bounced around for a while. I got adopted when I was 10 by my then-foster parents, and they’re Norwegian. I took their name.” Kristoff explained. A small smile crossed Anna’s face, and she reached out and rested her hand on his. Despite the layers of latex between them, sparks flew under his skin upon contact. 

“Thanks for sharing that with me.” Anna said calmly, and Kristoff smiled back at her. He knew that Anna could tell that it was hard for him to discuss, but that she didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable by saying that outright.  _ Wow, _ Kristoff thought.  _ She’s a great people person. She’s going to make a great doctor _ . He smiled to himself. 

“So Norway, is that where your accent is from, then?” Kristoff asked as they worked. 

Anna cocked her head and grinned. “You noticed? Damn. I thought my English was good enough to pass as native.”

Kristoff smiled back at her, and followed along with what he hoped was teasing banter. “Nope, not even a little bit. I half expect you to whip out your lutefisk for lunch or show up tomorrow wearing a viking helmet.” Anna gasped, playfully feigning offense. 

Kristoff continued. “Next you’ll tell me you have a pet polar bear.” 

“Oh, I don’t just have  _ one _ pet polar bear. I have a whole army. And I’ll sic them on you if you’re mean to me.” Anna elbowed him and faked a threatening face by knitting her brows together. 

Kristoff couldn’t help but laugh at her attempts to seem intimidating. “I could never be mean to you anyways, Anna.” He teased back, and only once the words escaped his mouth did he realize that he had sounded a bit more sentimental than he intended. Judging by the shocked smile on Anna’s face, she had caught it too. 

“Hey look! Cardiomegaly.” Anna pointed to the heart. Kristoff was grateful for the distraction. 

“Hey, you’re right.” Kristoff shook his sappy thoughts about Anna out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. But it was hard, especially when they both leaned in for a better view, and Kristoff suddenly became aware that she was only inches away from his face. He inhaled slightly and took in her scent: lilies, fresh laundry, and a little bit of coconut. He forced himself to shift his focus. 

“So what are we thinking? CHF?” Kristoff asked as Anna delicately palpated the heart tissue. 

“Definitely a possibility.” Anna mused. “But we shouldn’t rule out other options. Can you check for peripheral edema? And abdominal, if you don’t mind.” Anna asked him, flicking her eyes up briefly before continuing her examination. 

“Uh, yeah. For sure.” Kristoff was impressed, she knew what she was doing. They continued working in tandem. 

“Kristoff! Look!” Anna gasped. He returned his attention upwards and followed her gloved fingers. 

Anna was pointing towards the interventricular septum, but Kristoff didn’t see anything wrong. 

“Uhh, what am I looking at?” he asked. 

“Don’t you see? There’s a hole.” Kristoff squinted, looking closer. Sure enough, she was right. 

“ _ Ventricular septal defect _ ,” Anna said quietly, almost reverently. 

Kristoff looked up at her and was slightly startled when he realized that yet again, their faces were very close together. This time, when he looked into her sparkling blue eyes, he saw more than he had before. He saw determination, inquisitiveness, and wisdom. 

“Wow, I think you’re right. How did you know?” Kristoff said as he stood up fully. 

“I..uh...I really like the heart. I want to specialize in cardiothoracic surgery.” Anna responded. 

“That’s awesome. Why the heart, then?” Kristoff asked, directing his attention to her face. He just couldn’t look away. 

Anna met his gaze, and Kristoff saw fragility in her eyes. He instantly worried that he had struck a nerve by asking too personal of a question.  _ Way to go, dumbass _ , he told himself. 

She paused for a moment, and Kristoff could tell that she was trying to decide what to say. “Well, actually, I was born with a congenital heart defect. I was in treatment for a long time. That’s what made me want to do cardiology.” Kristoff watched as she used her ungloved forearm to brush hair out of her face. “Pediatric cardiovascular surgery, more specifically.” 

It was Kristoff’s turn to admire  _ her _ vulnerability. “That’s...that’s really great, Anna. Really admirable and...just...wow, you’ll be great at that. They’ll be lucky to have you.” Kristoff stammered, although his response was 100% genuine. 

He was surprised to see hints of tears in her eyes, but as quickly as they appeared, she blinked quickly and smiled weakly in response. 

“Hey, thanks. That actually really means a lot to me.” Anna smiled. “Well now that we’ve both poured our souls out, should we finish up?” Anna joked. 

Kristoff smiled, initially at Anna’s remark, but then at the thought of  _ pouring their souls out  _ some more. He wanted to know everything about Anna and her perfect, kind soul. 

They worked their way through the other organ systems and were careful to check for any findings that would contradict their diagnosis. At first they commented every observation to each other as they went, but with time they settled into an unconscious pattern of pointing, gesturing, and using words when needed. Both seemed to know just what the other was thinking, and they moved in sync throughout the examination. 

“So. Ventricular septal defect?” Anna stood and put her hands on her hips. 

Kristoff nodded and smiled. “Ventricular septal defect.” 

They approached Dr. Santiago at the front of the lab, and she looked at them expectantly. They glanced at each other, and Kristoff gestured with his eyes, motioning for Anna to present the case. A small smile crossed her lips before she turned to the professor and explained what they had found. 

Dr. Santiago checked a list in front of her and then looked back at them with a surprised smile. “That’s...correct! You’re the first group to get it right on the first try.” 

Anna turned to Kristoff and high-fived him. “ _ Allriiiight!” _ she remarked playfully. 

“Once you tidy up your station, you’re both free to go.” Dr. Novilla told them. As they turned to leave, she made one last remark. “If you two keep this up, you’re both in line for the top spot in the class.” With that, she turned away and went to examine another team’s work. 

“Top spot?” Anna looked at him quizzically. “Since when is there a top spot?” 

Kristoff shrugged, equally surprised. “They didn’t mention that in the interview. I thought most schools don’t do rankings until M3.”

“Huh, that’s what I thought, too. Guess here’s different.” Anna made a face. 

They tidied up their station and removed their gloves and coats before heading back to the classroom. Kristoff noticed subtle glares from the other students who were still working and would likely be doing so for quite some time. 

“Did you see the way they were staring at us?” Anna giggled once they had closed the lab door. “They looked like they wanted to slice our throats.” 

Kristoff laughed. “Yeah, I saw it too. I mean, I’d be jealous too if I were them.” He wanted to add “ _ because they don’t have a beautiful genius of a goddess as their lab partner” _ .  __

“Why, because we got out early?” Anna asked. 

A small chuckle escaped Kristoff’s lips. “Something like that,” he said. 

As they made their way over to the lockers to collect their things, Anna playfully nudged his arm. “Well, it’s all thanks to Mr. Genius over here. I’ve never seen someone work so fast yet so thorough.” 

“Are you kidding? You’re the one who noticed the hole in the septum! I never would’ve caught that. You’re the genius.” Kristoff nudged her back. 

“Let’s call it a team effort, then.” Anna smiled as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. He was still finishing collecting his things, and he was surprised to see her waiting by the door for him. That made him smile profusely, and thankfully his face was partially obscured so she couldn’t see the dopey expression on his face. 

Once he joined her by the doors, they walked leisurely down the hallway together, chatting as they went. Kristoff slowed down as they approached the junction that would lead him to the cafe. 

He gestured lightly and began to say “which way are---” 

“Do you want to---” Anna blurted out at the same time. “Oh, you go first.” she said, her cheeks flushing. 

“No, what were you saying?” Kristoff asked, half out of politeness and half because it  _ sounded _ like she was about to extend an invitation of some sort. 

“No, uh, you started talking first. You go.” Anna insisted. He looked at her face and the blush that had spread across her cheeks and knew it would make her uncomfortable if he kept insisting. 

“Oh. Um, I was going to ask which way you’re going.” Kristoff gestured to the junction. 

“I’m going to the library. Hoping to get some studying in.” Anna pointed to the right. 

Kristoff’s heart sank a little. “Oh, I’m going left. To the hospital.” 

“Are you working today?” Anna asked. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Kristoff sighed. Part of him wanted to call in and cancel just so he could keep talking to Anna. 

“Ok! I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Anna smiled. She didn’t turn to leave just yet, though. She was lingering, and Kristoff was too, without even thinking about it. 

He so desperately wanted to stay and talk to her, to hear everything she had to say, to spend even one more minute staring into her beautiful face. But he looked down at his watch and saw that he was already late for his shift.  _ Dammit _ , he thought. 

As much as he hated it, Kristoff knew he had to go. So he simply replied “yeah, see you then,” before turning around and walking away. He  _ knew _ that if he didn’t force himself to leave, he’d come up with reasons to stay. And he  _ couldn’t _ stay. He needed this job. 

Kristoff could hear Anna’s footsteps fading in the opposite direction. He kicked himself when he realized that he hadn’t asked her what she was going to say. Kristoff looked over his shoulder to see how far she was, and sighed when he saw her about to turn a corner. He before continuing on. 

What he didn’t see is Anna look over  _ her  _ shoulder a split second after he had turned away. 

Kristoff’s thoughts swarmed as he made his way to work, trying to make up time by walking faster.  _ What was she about to say???  _ He racked his brain.  _ Was she going to ask me to do something? Did she think I didn’t want to because I didn’t give her a chance to speak? Did she want to spend more time with me? Did she-- _

Kristoff had to stop himself. He was letting his thoughts get away from him. He scolded himself for allowing his mind to indulge in the idea that there was something there, that she was interested in him. He couldn’t feed those fantasies. 

It would only hurt too much when they inevitably didn’t come true. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I tried not to put too much detail about cadaver labs because I know they're gross for a lot of people but it's kind of central to the story haha. I also tried to be respectful of the individuals who donated their bodies because I think it's very noble and all med students are indebted to them.


	9. Chapter 9: The Facebook Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna does some digging on Kristoff and isn't happy with what she finds. Kristoff wonders what he did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC: (in order) 
> 
> "Butterflies", Kacey Musgraves  
> "Stay", The Aces  
> "Liability", Lorde  
> "To Die For", Sam Smith
> 
> This one goes out to all my fellow facebook stalkers: I see you, and I get you. Our ability to find a person based on a first name alone is a SKILL my friends, even though it feels like the most desperate, creepy thing ever.

Anna sat on her bed, laptop in front of her. She was _supposed_ to be reviewing her notes from lecture that day, but she couldn’t focus. Her mind was fixed on other things, namely, her hunky Adonis of a lab partner. 

She had been so close to asking him to grab a bite with her, but after that whole talking-at-the-same-time mixup, she’d chickened out. Anna felt so silly and cowardly and she berated herself for thinking that invite was a good idea in the first place. Of course Kristoff had more important things to do than to get lunch with her, assuming he even wanted to go in the first place. She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. 

Anna knew she wouldn’t be able to focus on her notes, so she decided to do some other searching instead. Dr. Santiago had mentioned something about the “top spot” in the class. What had she meant? 

Anna went onto their online academic portal and opened up the comprehensive yearly overview document that contained all the info for M1. She skimmed until she saw something that caught her eye: 

_While most medical schools have opted to forego ratings until M3 or even all together, we have decided to retain the rating system. Once a month, students will receive a confidential email containing their individual ranking in the class. These numbers are meant to motivate you, as well as to provide you with a metric for how you’re doing relative to your classmates. We’ve opted not to regularly release the full list of rankings in order to promote unity._

_At the end of M1, the full list of rankings will be released. The student that earns the top spot in the class will receive the_ **_Academic Excellence Award_ ** _. This award is very prestigious, and award recipients are given priority in their residency matches. Historically, all recipients of this yearly award have matched into their first choice. The Academic Excellence Award also includes a full tuition scholarship plus a monthly stipend for the recipient’s remaining years of medical school._

  
  


Anna’s eyes widened and her face paled. She knew that surgery was a very competitive residency, and if she wanted to get in she knew she’d have to perform well in med school. Plus, she also had to consider the Pediatric Cardiothoracic Surgery fellowship she’d have to do after that, which was even _more_ competitive. This award, the top spot in the class, could get her there. 

Anna felt both overwhelmed and determined, all at once. _I can do this. I need to do this._ Anna, with a newfound resolution blossoming in her chest, reset her sights on her notes. But before she dove back into studying, she allowed herself one little indulgence. 

She opened up a new tab and typed “Kristoff Bjorgman” into the search bar. Anna just had to know if he was seeing someone. She needed to know if she had a chance with him, no matter how small (and she _knew_ it would be small). 

Anna rifled through the results, finding several mentions of a Kristoff Bjorgman that was an accountant in Sweden, and appeared to be around 60. No dice. She tried “Bjorgman America”, “Bjorgman USA” and even “Bjorgman foster”, hoping for _something_ , but she came up empty. 

She tried Instagram, and found nothing. Zip. Nada. Anna tried facebook next, just for good measure. She sighed dejectedly when all she found were even more pictures of the middle aged Swede, who, judging from his profile, had a lovely family, grandkids, and even two cats. But no sign of _Kristoff_ Kristoff. 

Anna had one last idea, but she knew it would solidify her place as a crazy, cyber-sleuthing stalker, if she hadn’t qualified for that already. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to focus unless she tried, so against her better judgement, she just typed “ _Bjorgman_ ” into the facebook search bar. It seemed like an uncommon enough name, so maybe she could find a family member. 

She checked more profiles than she cared to admit. Each time, she thought _maybe this next one will be it_. Just as she was about to give up, she checked one last profile, and was greeted by a kind, smiling round face that appeared to belong to a “Bulda Bjorgman”. Anna clicked on her profile picture and saw that Bulda was surrounded by a menagerie of people, who all looked different than the rest, but Anna could tell from the picture that they were family. It was in the way that they held each other, and in the smiles on their faces. 

Anna squinted and scanned the photo. There were so many people in it that each of their faces were pretty small. But there, in the back row, was a tall blonde mop of hair that she immediately recognized as Kristoff. 

“ _Jackpot!_ ” Anna hissed, clicking through the pictures featured on Bulda’s page. There were pictures of some of the same people she’d seen in Bulda’s profile pictures, all smiling and looking happy. She even found a collage of pictures of Kristoff through the years that Bulda had posted for his birthday. Anna grinned at the pictures of Kristoff fishing with his adoptive dad, grinning a toothless grin while holding a soccer ball, and even an awkward pubescent Kristoff at a high school dance. 

Then, Anna found a picture that was dated only a month ago, featuring Kristoff and a gorgeous dark-haired beauty wrapped in each other’s arms. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the way they held each other. Kristoff had his arm slung across her shoulders and was holding the woman close. She was sidled up to his side, with one hand wrapping around his chiseled waist, and the other resting on his chest. To top it off, they were grinning lovingly at each other in what looked like mid-laugh. Anna had never seen Kristoff look so happy. 

The caption read “ _Kristoff and Maddie. These two have a love that can never be broken.”_ Anna stared at the adoration that so clearly radiated between them until her eyes started to blur. She quickly exited out of the browser and slammed her laptop shut as tears began to pool in her eyes. 

She felt so stupid and foolish. _Of course_ Kristoff had a girlfriend, there was no way someone as brilliant, kind, and insanely hot as him would be single. Once a few tears started to fall down her cheeks, she felt even more stupid. She had let herself catch feelings for him and now she was inevitably let down, just like she knew deep down that she would be. 

_You wanted to find out if he was single, Anna,_ she thought to herself. _That’s what you get for being an insane cyber stalker, and for being a desperate idiot, and for thinking you ever had a chance._ She could almost hear Hans’ laughter in her ears, sneering “ _I told you so.”_

Anna stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. This was one of the many moments that she was grateful that she didn’t have roommates, because having to explain why she was crying over a man who had a girlfriend and who had shown absolutely zero romantic interest in her would be mortifying, to put it simply.

She sipped some cold water, took some deep breaths, and wiped her tears away before returning to her room and settling down at her desk with her computer and a notebook with a newfound sense of determination. If she couldn’t have Kristoff, well, at least she’d get that top spot in the class, or die trying. 

  
  


………..

  
  


The day after that fateful lab day with Anna, Kristoff had begged his boss to let him leave 10 minutes early. _I need to get to class on time_ , he insisted. Which was true. But it wasn’t so much because he didn’t want to miss the first five minutes, it was that he wanted to try to sit next to Anna. 

His boss had relented, to Kristoff’s delight. So there he was, sliding into the lecture hall with two minutes to spare, and only _slightly_ out of breath. He spotted Anna in her usual seat next to Olaf, and he was ecstatic to see an open spot next to her. Kristoff summoned his courage and walked over to where she was sitting. 

“Is this seat taken?” Kristoff smiled, hoping he seemed suave, but also playful, just like their conversation had been the day before. 

Anna looked at him, surprised. “Oh! Kristoff! Nope, go ahead.” She smiled weakly before returning her focus to what looked like a well-loved weekly planner. To Kristoff’s surprise and dismay, she didn’t say anything else. He was left in an awkward silence, but his desire to talk to her was stronger than his embarrassment over a lack of social decorum. 

“Um…how was your evening? Do anything interesting?” Kristoff asked her. 

She briefly looked up and gave him a small smile. “Nope, just the usual. Studying, dinner, and then bedtime.” She returned her gaze back to her planner and went back to writing in the margins. Kristoff glanced over- _wait, was she doodling?_ He was confused. 

“Oh, um...same.” Kristoff responded. Before he had the chance to say anything else, the professor began to speak. 

Anna didn’t talk to him much throughout the lecture, and seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Kristoff was confused and dejected. They were getting along so well yesterday, and Kristoff could’ve sworn he sensed a mutual spark. Now she was acting icy cold to him, with the exception of a few brief, tight-lipped smiles. 

When the class was over, Anna quickly gathered her things and left before Kristoff had the chance to say anything to her. He wanted to call out to her, to chase after her, to do _something_. But he just stood there like an idiot and watched her leave. 

Kristoff realized that watching her leave was one of the worst sights he’d ever seen. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the ranking program in this story is not exactly how it actually goes in med school but hey it's fiction so I'm gonna make it work for my plot line lmao.


	10. Chapter 10: The Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Anna running from Norway, as well as ~pining~ Anna and ~pining~ Kristoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC: (in order)
> 
> "Canyon Moon", Andrew McMahon and the Wilderness  
> "Rainbow", Kacey Musgraves  
> "Wildflowers", Dolly Parton  
> "Girl Crush", Harry Styles  
> "Happiness", Rex Orange County

_Anna stepped off the plane, and for the first time in forever, she was_ free. _No one was there to tell her what to do or where to go. And she already knew what her first stop was going to be._

_Anna pulled out her phone, disabled location tracking, then shut it off completely, stomped on it, and threw it out in the nearest trash can. She’d buy a new one once she got to California._

_Her next stop was to find a pay phone, and thankfully there was one pretty close by. She selected the international call rate and dialed Elsa’s number._

_“Um, hello?” Elsa asked, sounding a little angry._

_“Elsa, it’s me.” Anna said._

_“Anna! What the fuck? Where the hell are you?” Elsa barked at her. “You have us all worried sick! Mom and Dad are literally like two minutes away from sending the entire Armed Forces to go look for you!”_

_“When did you guys notice that I was gone?” Anna asked calmly._

_“Um, like, 2 hours ago?!”_

_“Elsa?” Anna said quietly._

_“What?”_

_“I’ve been gone for 10 hours.” Anna muttered. There was an awkward pause before she continued. “After Hans strangled me, I think it was around 9 PM, I woke up at 1 AM. I left the palace pretty much right away and got on a flight to New York. I just landed.”_

_The line was silent for a brief moment before Elsa continued, this time with a little less anger and a little more sadness in her voice. “Anna...why didn’t you wake me up? I could’ve helped, I could’ve done something.”_

_“Elsa, this is something I have to do by myself.” Anna replied, and the words were bittersweet._

_“Anna, you can’t….you can’t just leave! You’re a fucking princess for god’s sake.” Elsa said in exasperation. “Do you have any idea what this is going to do to us? The media, diplomats, staff, there’s no way people won’t notice that you’re gone!”_

_“Do you have any idea what staying would do to me?” Anna said quietly._

_Elsa paused before sighing. “Anna...I’m sorry.” she said in an almost whisper. Those words held the meanings of a thousand unsaid apologies, recognition for all the pains._

_“Elsa, it’s not your fault.” Anna replied. “You didn’t make me get sick, and you didn’t choose to be born first. And you definitely didn’t make me stay with Hans.”_

_“But I could’ve done more. I could’ve helped. Diverted some of the attention to you, or insisted that they let me visit you more. I could’ve fought harder against your engagement. I should’ve seen the signs with Hans. There was so much I could’ve done, and I didn’t.” Anna could hear tears in her sister’s voice, which shocked her. Elsa never cried._

_“Then help me now, Elsa.” Anna replied. “I can’t do this without you.”_

_Elsa paused, and then responded, her voice resolute. “What do you need me to do?”_

  
  


_………_

  
  


_“Anna! Anna, sweetie, where are you?” Iduna asked both frantically and soothingly._

_“Hi mom. I’m safe, you don’t need to worry.” Anna replied._

_“Safe? Anna, where are you?” Iduna replied, more exasperated this time._

_“If I tell you, you’ll send someone to come get me.” Anna stated, not a hint of hesitation in her voice._

_“Anna, you can’t just run away like this. It’s not safe! You can’t be on your own!”_

_Those words rang in Anna’s ears painfully. No one ever thought she could do anything on her own, but she was going to this. She would show them._

_“Mom, I’m safer here than I was there. I’m not coming back. At least not for a little while.”_

_There was a pause as the phone briefly shifted hands. A booming voice echoed from the other end._

_“Anna Amelia Mignonette Oldenburg, you tell us where you are at once!” Agnarr shouted._

_“Dad, I can’t do that.” Anna replied calmly._

_‘This isn’t funny, Anna. As your king, I am commanding you to answer me. Where are you, Anna?”_

_“As your daughter, I’m begging you to listen to me, Dad.” Anna said, and a tear threatened to trickle down her cheek. She used the back of her hand to wipe it away._

_Agnarr’s voice calmed slightly, sounding sadder now. “Anna, honey, why are you doing this?”_

_“I need to figure out how to be Anna. Not Princess Anna, not Anna the patient, not Anna the fiance. Just...Anna.”_

_A sigh came from the other line. “What exactly is your plan, Anna?” Agnarr asked._

_“I’m going to finish school here.”_

_“And what about money, Anna?” Iduna chimed in. She was clearly on speaker now._

_“I was hoping to keep using my trust fund. It’s legally mine at this point. And you can’t track my purchases, I checked.”_

_“Well...we can figure out a way to freeze that, Anna…” Agnarr said, his tone almost begging._

_“Then I’ll get a job.” Anna replied, matter-of-factly._

_“And what about Hans? What are we supposed to tell him?” Iduna asked._

_Anna was silent. Telling them would certainly help them understand why she had to run, but she couldn’t bear to admit it to her parents. “I don’t love him anymore, Mom. I don’t know if I ever did. And I...I need to be away from him right now. Please don’t tell him where I am.”_

_“We won’t, Anna.” her mother responded, slightly confused but with a hint of understanding, so small it was easy to miss. Perhaps her mother saw more to Hans than Anna gave her credit for._

_“Agnarr, she’s not going to give this up.” Iduna muttered. “She’s always been strong-willed. If we...cooperate, if we work with her on this, she might come back. But if we don’t, well, she might not, ever.” Anna could practically hear the tears in her mother’s eyes._

_Agnarr sighed. “Anna, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but...I get it. Your life hasn’t exactly been easy. But if we let you do this, you have to tell us where you are, and you have to promise to come back to us.”_

_“I’ll tell you where I am in a few weeks. I need to know you trust me.” Anna insisted._

_Agnarr let out an angry groan. “Okay, fine. Fine. But what are we going to do about the media or our diplomatic alliances? They’re certainly going to notice if a princess goes missing.”_

_“Dad, they didn’t exactly notice too much when I was in and out of the hospital for nearly 10 years. I was basically missing.” Anna pointed out._

_“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but she’s right.” Iduna sighed._

_“So what, we just say she’s sick?” Agnarr asked._

_“Say I’m sick and that I’ve gone to Switzerland for fresh air and treatment, or something. They’ll buy it.” Anna insisted._

_“And what if someone recognizes you in...wherever you are?” Iduna asked._

_“I’m pretty certain that no one knows anything about the Norwegian royal family here, Mom. And definitely not the spare princess.” Anna retorted._

_“How can you be sure?” Agnarr asked, sighing._

_“Just trust me. Where I am, they couldn’t care less, let alone point out Norway on a map.” Anna did her best to sound convincing. “And besides, I don’t exactly scream ‘princess’.”_

_“She has a point, honey.” Iduna muttered to her husband. There were several moments of uncomfortable silence, and Anna could feel everything that hung in the balance._

_“Fine. Fine, Anna. But there have to be rules.” Agnarr said sternly._

_“Alright, what then?” Anna asked._

_“First, you must call us once a week.” Iduna piped in._

_“Okay, I can do that.”_

_“And we need to know where you are.” Agnarr said._

_“I’ll tell you in a month. I told you, I need to know I can trust you guys not to come running after me.”_

_Anna could hear her parents whispering to each other. “She’s going to do it anyway, Agnarr.” she heard her mother mutter. Anna grinned. She was holding more cards than she realized._

_“Fine.” Agnarr said._

_“We’ll release a statement saying you’re sick and need to be receiving treatment abroad. That’s all we’ll say. And you need to stay completely off social media, Anna.” Iduna said._

_“That won’t be a problem.” Anna could guarantee that. There was no way she was going to risk Hans finding her. He wouldn’t be nearly as understanding as her parents, that she knew._

_“And you need to come back once you finish your degree.” Agnarr said._

_Anna paused. They meant an undergraduate degree, she was sure. But they didn’t specify. A degree could mean a medical degree. She could agree to this, and not be lying. Besides, ideally by a few years in she’d be able to cut financial ties and she wouldn’t have to worry about them dragging her back before residency._

_“Alright.” Anna replied._

_“Fine. That’s that, I suppose.” Iduna replied, dejection clear in her voice._

_Anna had followed all the rules. She sent them pictures of her in her new apartment, pictures of the beach and the forests, and talked to them weekly, detailing her classes. As time passed, she had to start omitting details. She only told them about her GEs, the more mild ones that they would’ve expected her to take, like World Civilization or Art History. They didn’t need to know about her 400 level biology courses._

_She certainly omitted her MA job, the MCAT, and applications. Anna painted the picture they wanted to see. She kept them satisfied. But she was growing distant, and slowly the life she reported to them was almost entirely a facade._

  
  


………..

  
  
  


That Thursday was Anna’s hardest day of med school so far, and it wasn’t because of the material. It was because Kristoff had come to sit by her, and her feelings of heartbreak and stupidity were so much harder to ignore when he was _right there_. Right there, smelling like oak and seawater and rainy days. Right there, looking like he did, with his Greek God-like body, warm honey eyes, irresistibly floppy hair, and not to mention a pair of grey jogger sweatpants that were driving Anna wild and which made his bulge much harder to miss. The literal embodiment of her dream guy, physically, emotionally, and mentally, had swooped in right next to her and caused her heart to break all over again, without even knowing the damage he’d done. 

To top it off, she could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes that her icy demeanor had caused. But Anna had to keep her distance or her heart would break even more. It was better this way. This is how it had to be. Eventually, the feelings would go away, and the hurt would subside. 

The pain was especially agonizing because Anna hadn’t allowed herself to hope like that in such a long time. After Hans, she had kept her distance, avoided dating and just men in general. But Kristoff was the first man to make her feel that spark again, that hope for what could be. And now that the hope was gone, she berated herself for letting it grow in the first place. 

Anna was eternally grateful that her next anatomy lab wasn’t until Monday. That meant she had three and a half days before she had to see him again. Hopefully over that weekend she could talk some sense into herself. 

Friday, Anna was careful to avoid Kristoff at all costs, even waiting until 10 minutes into class to go in, just so she could avoid him sitting by her again. She felt bad for Olaf, but she knew he’d understand once she got the chance to tell him.

Anna tried to take alternative routes and was constantly checking around her for his tall frame. She left campus immediately after her classes were done and even took the long way to her car so she could avoid walking through the hospital. She studied at home instead of the library like she usually did. If Anna had any say in it, she was going to get three completely Kristoff-free days to herself. 

Friday night and all day Saturday, Anna threw herself into studying. She sat at her desk and studied until her neck hurt from bending over and her hand was cramping from writing. She’d take a break to stretch, eat, or go to the bathroom, but after that it was back to studying. Anna studied until there was no material to study anymore, so she started to study next week’s material. She found that when she studied, she could avoid thinking about Kristoff, so that’s what she did. 

Sunday morning, Anna awoke to rays of sunlight peeking through her blinds. She sat up and stretched before surveying her room. There was nothing that needed immediate cleaning, but she could get a jump start on prepping for the week. 

Anna did her laundry, went to the grocery store, cooked herself dinner, did the dishes, and studied some more, of course. She was so desperate to find something to take care of that she was considering organizing her clothes by color or alphabetizing her books, when she heard her phone ring. 

She looked over and was surprised to see Elsa’s number on the screen. She hesitated, then grabbed it and answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Anna, it’s me.” Elsa said in a measured tone. 

“Hi Elsa, what’s up?” Anna asked. She tried to sound casual, but she was shocked. She hadn’t spoken to her sister in months. 

It wasn’t as if they had a reason to stop talking. They hadn’t had some huge blowout fight or anything. Elsa had been so supportive of her at first, but it had simply become clear after a while that Anna didn’t need her sister much anymore. So, they had just….drifted apart. 

“Anna…” Elsa paused, drawing a breath. “When are you coming home?” 

Anna took a deep breath, considering her answer carefully. “I don’t know yet.” she responded honestly. 

“Well...how are you?” Elsa asked. 

Anna genuinely wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her sister about medical school, about her classes and how much she loved them, and about Kristoff. But she knew she couldn’t. 

“I’m good!” Anna responded cheerily. 

“That’s good.” Elsa responded. She paused, as if there was more she wanted to say, but no sound came. 

They continued to make small talk, and Anna was pleasant but certainly not too revealing. After 10 minutes or so, the conversation slowed. 

“Well...I kind of need to get back to studying.” Anna said. 

“Oh. Okay. Well, happy studying, then.” Elsa responded. 

“Thanks! I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

“Okay.” Elsa replied. Anna was about to hang up when she heard her sister say something else, quieter this time. “I love you, Anna.” 

Anna smiled. “I love you too, sis. I’m glad you called.” Anna found herself really, truly meaning it. 

She felt a twinge in her heart. Anna was so used to being lonely that she didn’t even feel it anymore, but hearing from her sister made her realize just how alone she had become. 

The sisters said goodbye and hung up. 

  
  


………………

  
  


Sweat dripped down Kristoff’s brow and down the side of his nose. He was furiously hitting his punching bag with a series of swift uppercuts and jabs, focusing on only the act and tuning out the world. 

Boxing had always been Kristoff’s outlet for stress. Bulda had suggested he learn when he was younger, to help him express his feelings better. Since then, it had kind of stuck. He boxed when he was stressed, overwhelmed, angry, anxious, or even all at once. 

Right now, he was boxing to get out his confusion and frustration about his situation with Anna. 

Things had been going great. They hit it off in anatomy lab, and he had even sensed a spark, but she had been so cold the very next day. To top it off, Kristoff didn’t see her at all on Friday or Saturday. He had figured that she’d at least be in the library, in the big, plushy chairs where he had noticed that she liked to study, but when Kristoff stopped by the library to print a copy of something, she wasn’t there. 

Kristoff was so confused. The way he saw it, there were three possibilities. First, he was right about the spark, and she just hadn’t been herself on Friday. It was all a coincidence, and he was overthinking it. 

Second, he had been right about the spark, but he had done something to fuck it up. 

Third, there was never a spark at all, he was completely reading into very platonic gestures, and he had built something up in his head so much that when she paid him a very normal amount of attention for a casual acquaintance, he had interpreted it as anger at him. 

Kristoff sighed and lobbed the punching bag as hard as he could, sending it oscillating back and forth. He had a sinking feeling that it was the third one. 

Kristoff boxed until he could barely move his arms anymore, and when he finally stopped, he was drenched in sweat and felt so tired he could lie down and go to sleep just about anywhere. 

He got home and was greeted by the usual enthusiastic response from Sven, but not even Sven’s excitement could put a smile on Kristoff’s face right now. Sven looked at him, almost quizzically. 

“Sorry, buddy. I’m just not feeling my best today.” Kristoff ruffled his fur and grabbed a treat from the kitchen, tossing it to Sven. The pup happily made his way over to the couch and hopped up. Kristoff sighed. Sven had a perfectly nice dog bed, but no matter how hard Kristoff tried, he couldn’t get him to use it. Months had been spent trying to train Sven to stay off the couch and off Kristoff’s bed, but nothing worked. Kristoff had eventually given up, accepting the reality that his furry friend wanted to be where he was, and that meant human places like the couch. 

He went over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As he stripped off his drenched gym clothes, left them on the floor, and got in the shower, Kristoff tried to let the feeling of the steam calm him down. It wasn’t helpful. 

After his shower, Kristoff put on a pair of boxers and grabbed his laptop before taking a seat next to Sven on the couch. He ruffled the dog’s fur and leaned over to give him a kiss on the top of his head. 

There was one non-Anna related thing Kristoff wanted to follow up on. He went to the online learning portal and scanned the M1 intro document before he found a mention of the “top spot”. Evidently, his school did anonymous rankings and published the list at the end of the year. Odd, but not entirely unheard of. The next part is what caught his eye, though. 

_At the end of M1, the full list of rankings will be released. The student that earns the top spot in the class will receive the_ **_Academic Excellence Award_ ** _. This award is very prestigious, and award recipients are given priority in their residency matches. Historically, all recipients of this yearly award have matched into their first choice. The Academic Excellence Award also includes a full tuition scholarship plus a monthly stipend for the recipient’s remaining years of medical school._

_Full. Tuition. Scholarship._ Kristoff’s mind whirled. Winning this award could mean he could quit his job, and he could avoid having to take out yet another year of outrageously high loans that he feared he would never be able to pay off. Most of all, he would no doubt be able to continue. Financial problems wouldn’t be able to hold him back for his remaining years of med school. 

Kristoff had no doubt that this award could change his life. This new possibility made him want to work even harder. Not only would it lift a huge financial burden for him, but winning would also prove to everyone that he deserved to be there, that he was more than some dirty orphan that no one wanted. He could show everyone who ever doubted him that he was _capable,_ that he had _made it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doubt anyone is reading this but hey I'm enjoying reading it. 
> 
> Also this is my attempt to fill a lot of plot holes that I inadvertently created. Oops. As a wise person once said, it really do be like that sometimes. 
> 
> Oh also boxing Kristoff is a shout out to Golden Boy by xmjcx, because I'm obsessed with that fic, and boxer kristoff is so damn sexy that I couldn't not include it.


	11. Chapter 11: The Next Few Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending so much time with each other is killing them both. They each want what they can't have, each other.
> 
> MUSIC: (in order) 
> 
> "Between You and Me", Betty Who  
> "Waiting for You", The Aces  
> "Bad Religion", Frank Ocean  
> "Make You Feel My Love", Adele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I was trying to show time passing and hopefully i did okay. 
> 
> but yeah they are both misunderstanding each other and I PROMISE THEY'RE GONNA KISS AND MAKE UP REAL SOON
> 
> ps shout out to the few of you that have been reading this regularly. It really means a lot to me!

Anna was restless all Monday morning leading up to anatomy lab. She had managed to avoid Kristoff entirely, but now she had to face him. Her heart thumped and she felt a little dizzy as she entered the lab classroom and took a seat towards the edge, like she always did. 

Today’s assignment would be to dissect the structures of the hand, identify bones, nerves, and vasculature, and isolate the forearm muscles so they could be easily visualized. _Straightforward enough_ , Anna thought. 

Dr. Santiago finished speaking and gestured for them to get started in the lab. With a sigh, Anna got up and headed in. She got to the tabletop first and kept her head down, taking her time putting on her coat and gloves, as Kristoff approached. 

“Hi Anna.” Anna looked up to see Kristoff, looking slightly awkward, but smiling kindly at her nonetheless. 

“Hey. Are you ready to get started?” she smiled softly at him, careful to avoid eye contact as best she could. 

“Yeah. Should we each take a side?” Kristoff said, looking slightly dejected. 

“Fine with me.” Anna responded, and she began to pull back the covering on her side. 

“Okay.” Kristoff responded softly. 

They worked on their respective sides in mostly silence, and when they did talk, it was surface-level small talk, or questions about the dissection. Anna did her best to look like she was engrossed in her work, trying to discourage Kristoff from talking to her. 

“Hey Anna?” Kristoff asked slightly uncomfortably. 

She looked up. “Yeah?” 

“Sorry, I know you’re focusing, but could you come help me with something really quick? It’ll only take a second.” 

“Of course.” Anna gave him a closed-mouth smile as she walked around to his side of the table, being careful not to get too close. “What’s up?”

“I’m having kind of a hard time isolating these tendons here. My fingers are kind of big and keep getting in the way.” He held up his hands, smiling apologetically.

Anna blushed. She had _definitely_ noticed his hands before. They were big and rough and strong and Anna had imagined those hands and those fingers running all over her body, more times than she cared to admit. Turns out, they looked just as massive in gloves, if not even more so as his knuckles and broad palms stretched the latex taught. 

“Oh, yeah. Can I just..? Anna motioned to the arm, asking him to make a little room for her. 

Kristoff looked embarrassed that he hadn’t thought to move first. “Oh...yeah, sorry.” 

Anna scooched in and leaned over slightly to get a better look. She grabbed the forceps and gently poked at the layers he had already taken care of. _He’s good_ , Anna thought. _His work is so neat and clean. He must have steady hands_. She blushed at the thought of his hands again. She tried to dismiss the thought and focus on the task in front of her. 

Anna felt what felt like breath on her neck and shoulder, and she turned around. Kristoff was no more than a foot away from her, leaning over her shoulder to watch her work. She could smell his warm, fresh scent, which she now thought might be his shampoo. Anna inhaled and tried not to swoon. She had never been so close to his eyes before, and she saw flecks of gold in them. He jumped back when she turned. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so close, I...uh...I just wanted to watch what you were doing.” He blushed profusely. 

“Oh...no worries.” Anna blushed a little back and turned back to her work. As she finished extracting tissues and isolating the tendons, she couldn’t shake the feeling of his breath on her neck. He had been so close, and he had smelled so good. She was glad neither of them were talking at that moment, because she knew she wouldn’t be able to speak coherently. 

She turned to him. “Does this look okay?” 

“Yeah! Yeah, it looks awesome. Thanks for your help.” 

Anna returned back to her side, glad to be done. The further away from him she was, the better. Further away meant it would be easier to keep her mind off of him. 

Anna finished her work quickly and quietly, and Kristoff finished around the same time, too. They had Dr. Santiago approve their work before leaving the lab. Anna grabbed her things and headed off before Kristoff could catch up with her. 

………….

  
  


Kristoff was... _confused_. Monday Anna had barely talked to him in lab. Tuesday he sat by her in lecture again, but she had been equally distant, so he backed off. Clearly she wasn’t interested, and had gotten freaked out by him or something. 

Wednesday’s lab went similarly. They worked together in a silence that was punctuated only by small talk or questions about the dissections. Kristoff got the message and didn’t try to sit by her in lecture again for the rest of the week. 

Four more weeks went by, following the same pattern. Kristoff was careful not to overstep any boundaries. He did his best to treat her like he would any other classmate. 

But she wasn’t any other classmate, she was _Anna_. She was perfect in every way, and every time he saw her, he was reminded that he wasn’t good enough for her. As hard as he tried, he could not banish his feelings for her. Every little thing that she did seemed to make him fall harder for her.

Sometimes he’d get distracted in lab, watching her working quietly, in awe of her intelligence and beauty. He noticed that she had a habit of biting her lip when she was focusing especially hard, and it never failed to make his heart flutter in his chest. 

When she’d put her hair up before they entered the lab, he’d be entranced, watching her run her delicate fingers through her red waves and gather it up with a hair tie, exposing the curve of her pale, freckled neck. The sight inevitably made him want to kiss every inch of that neck, imagining the moans he could elicit from kissing its slope, then trailing his kisses downwards. He had to force himself to think about other things, or else his thoughts would get more...X-rated. 

Sometimes Kristoff would catch a glimpse of her in lecture, and would momentarily be captivated by the beauty of her face when she focused. Anna was beautiful no matter what, but something about _focusing_ Anna was especially enchanting. Watching her listen to the lecturer diligently, looking down to scribble notes, biting her perfect lip in focus, and sometimes mindlessly running her fingers through her hair...well, it drove him mad. 

She was the most beautiful woman Kristoff had ever seen, not to mention the fact that she was _physically_ ...well... _smoking hot_ . She had the most beautiful, gentle curves, and the most delicate waist (which he was pretty sure he could wrap both his hands around entirely). Her breasts were pert and the perfect size: not too big, not too small. Oh, and her _ass!_ It was round and perky and both muscular and soft at the same time. If Kristoff wasn’t an ass man before, he was now. 

Truthfully, though, Anna was so much more than just pretty. She was the most intelligent, kind, strong, and thoughtful person Kristoff had ever met. She aced every test and always seemed to know all the answers in lecture, and her lab skills were incredible. Sometimes she’d be talking and Kristoff would just be in awe of her brilliance. She’d come to conclusions that he’d never even considered. 

And she was _strong_ , so very strong. Kristoff knew how hard her childhood had been, having been in and out of the hospital so much. He could tell both from the works spoken and unspoken that she had been through so much. But here she was, thriving. She was unbreakable. 

He noticed that she was always willing to help out a classmate with whatever they needed. He’d watched her on several occasions meet up with her peers outside of class, during her free time, _just_ to help them with a concept they were struggling with. She regularly went up to thank the professors during class, which Kristoff thought was so thoughtful of her. Not to mention that she volunteered at the hospital several times a week, in the pediatrics ward. He had overheard a few of the nurses talking about her while they were getting food at the cafe, and they had said how kind, lovely, and great with the kids she was, and how grateful they were for her help. _The kids cheer up every time they see her_ , they had said. Kristoff’s heart had swelled. 

It was now early October, and Kristoff was no closer to getting over her than he had been initially. If anything, he had fallen for her harder. He buried himself in his studies, which both helped distract him and helped him work towards his goal of getting the top spot. But it was _unbearable_ , being so near to her, and caring so deeply for her, but knowing she would never feel the same about him. It was _breaking_ him. 

  
  


……...

Anna was almost two months into medical school, and she felt like she had finally gotten a hang of things. She was studying like crazy, volunteering at the hospital, and had even made some friends. She’d frequently study with Olaf and a few other classmates that she had met. There was Isabelle, a lovely aspiring psychiatrist from Florida, and Maggie, who wanted to be an OB/GYN and was constantly making them all laugh. 

Anna was so happy not to be lonely anymore. She had been alone for so long that she’d almost been numb to it, but having friends made her realize just how much she missed having friends. She loved having people to talk to, to study with, and to do things like have Bachelor watch parties with. The latter had become a sacred tradition for the four of them, taking turns bringing cheap wine and chocolate while laughing themselves silly. 

It was on one of these particular nights that Maggie brought up Kristoff. During a commercial break, she had muted the TV and turned to Anna, looking right at her. 

“So Anna, I’m going to cut right to the chase.” Maggie said sternly. Anna looked at her other friends, worried, but was met with a smirk from Olaf and a smile from Isabelle. 

“Am I in trouble or something?” Anna asked, half joking and half worried. 

“I mean, not with us you’re not.” Maggie smirked and Olaf and Isabelle giggled. 

“What do you mean? Guys, I’m confused.”

Maggie sighed. “Anna, what’s the deal with you and Kristoff?” 

Anna blushed, suddenly anxious. “What are you talking about? Kristoff’s...just a friend.” 

Olaf chortled. “Anna, we see how you look at him. That’s not how you look at someone who’s ‘just a friend’.” Olaf did air quotes along the last part. 

“I don’t look at him!” Anna blushed furiously, knowing that she was lying. 

She _did_ look at him. She couldn’t help it, he was just so handsome, and so kind and gentle while also being so strong and stoic, and sometimes she just couldn’t look away. She loved the way that his sandy hair fell into his eyeline and he had to run his fingers through it to get it out of the way. His eyes were like warm honey, and he had the most soft-looking lips, and such a strong jaw and cheek. He was broad and muscular and oh so tall, and Anna’s mouth would run dry when she saw his arm muscles flex under his shirt. There was one time that the hem of his shirt had slipped up a bit when he was grabbing his stuff after lab, and she had gotten a glimpse of his chiseled abs and v-line that led down to...well, Anna didn’t want to dwell on that, for self-preservation purposes, of course. She had had more than her share of fantasies that involved Kristoff, and following the trail of that v-line, and his lips and hands and abs and chest. He was a walking Adonis, so handsome and strong. All the while, he was one of the most gentle and kind people that Anna had ever met. She’d seen him cheer up patients or families at the hospital cafe, and it had made her heart smile. Not to mention he was _whip smart,_ hesitant to speak up but with a mind that was constantly learning, hearing, observing. Anna was constantly impressed by his precise lab work and his diligence in studying. 

“Nice try, Anna.” Isabelle piped in. “We’re your friends, we see things. And you’re not exactly coy, with how you sneak glances his way, and lick your lips and blush when you see him.” 

Anna’s hand flew up to her mouth. “I do that?” 

Her friends laughed. “Uh, yeah you do.” Olaf retorted. 

Anna blushed furiously. “Well, it doesn’t matter, because he has a girlfriend. I don’t have a chance. Plus, he doesn’t feel the same way about me.” 

“You’re sure about that?” Maggie raised her eyebrows, looking at Anna knowingly. 

“You realize he’s constantly looking at you like he wants to kiss you furiously and rip your clothes off, right?” Olaf snickered. “He’s totally into you.” 

“Guys, he has a girlfriend, okay? And I know they love each other, a lot. So drop it. Please. Talking about it makes it hurt more.” Anna looked down, tears pooling in her eyes. 

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Anna. “Anna, it’s okay. We won’t make you talk about it. Right guys?” Isabelle looked expectantly at the other two. 

Maggie sighed. “Fine. But don’t expect me to hold back my ‘I told you so-s’.” Her face softened as she came over to join the hug. 

Olaf nodded in agreement. “For what it’s worth, I think he feels the same way, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Anna.” Olaf added his own arms to the mix, and the trio held their teary-eyed friend. 

Anna wiped her eyes. “It’s okay guys, really. Let’s just finish the Bachelor, okay?” 

Maggie un-muted the show and they all went back to watching a sea of blonde nurses and flight attendants compete for the heart of the tall, dark, and handsome pilot. When one girl went to a national park with the bachelor and they romantically looked over the scenery together, Anna thought of Kristoff. _He would love that. He loves nature. And I would love to do that with him_. She banished the thought as soon as it came. But those kinds of thoughts came frequently these days. 

Anna sighed, and wondered if she was ever going to get over him.


	12. Chapter 12: The Karaoke Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna both attend a party for the other M1s at a local bar.
> 
> MUSIC: (in order)
> 
> "Superposition", Daniel Caesar  
> "Last One", the Aces  
> "I Will Survive", Gloria Gaynor  
> "Fooled Around and Fell In Love", Elvin Bishop  
> "Jealous", Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST i would like to say thank you so much to the people who have been reading this and commenting on it. It seriously means more to me than you'll ever know. 
> 
> SECOND i had so much fun fleshing out Olaf, Maggie, and Isabelle this chapter! I kind of had a last minute idea to give Anna a group of friends and i'm really glad I did because homegirl needs it lol. I hope you enjoy getting to know them a bit better! 
> 
> THIRD i don't know why I hadn't thought to do this before but i've picked outfits to go along with the characters for this chapter (they're described throughout but now you have an actual visual). for kristoff....imagine henry cavill's outfit and muscles lol. 
> 
> Anna's outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/59391288819622494/?autologin=true
> 
> Maggie's outfit: https://www.cowgirlsuntamed.com/catalog.php?item=3956
> 
> Isabelle's outfit: https://www.revolve.com/nbd-roxanne-mini-dress/dp/NBDR-WD1739/
> 
> Olaf's outfit: http://www.harveyzipkin.com/au-shop/green-pantsathletic-track-pants-urban-outfitters-mens-oscar-track-pant-black/
> 
> Kristoff's outfit: https://www.swisswatchexpo.com/TheWatchClub/2019/02/04/henry-cavill-man-of-steels-choice-watches/ (the first pic on the article)

Kristoff frowned as he read the email. 

_You’re invited to the first M1 class event of the year! This Friday we’ve reserved all of Oaken’s Bar and we’ll be getting drinks, having fun, and (momentarily) taking our minds off of studying!_

_Be there at 7:30! You won’t want to miss it._

Normally, Kristoff wasn’t into these kinds of things. He was more of a homebody, and his ideal Friday night was a gym session, followed by a hot shower, and then watching TV while eating wings and drinking whiskey. The idea of going out to a bar and drinking with a bunch of classmates he barely knew was on the very bottom of the list of “things Kristoff would like to do on a weekend”, right behind “pulling out each and every one of his eyebrow hairs” and “sitting in the middle seat for a 12 hour flight”. Also, he had so little free time between work and school and the loads of studying he’d been doing to work towards the top spot, and he preferred to spend his precious free time doing things he _actually_ enjoyed.

Despite this, he was planning on going. There was only one thing that could overcome his hatred of socializing in large groups, and that was a certain feisty redhead whose face he couldn’t get out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. 

The last few months had been absolute agony, being so close to Anna, but knowing that he had absolutely zero chance with her. Every time he saw her face, or heard her laugh, or listened to her perfectly answer a question, the dagger in his heart was twisted a little further. 

With Anna, it wasn’t just infatuation, attraction, or lust. Sure, he was a lovesick puppy-dog in her presence, and sure, he thought she was the absolute most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and of course, he had occasionally allowed himself to imagine how magnificent it would be to rip off her clothes and kiss her everywhere and feel her warmth clench around him. But it was also so, so much more. 

Despite the pain of having her physically near yet so out of reach, seeing Anna was truly the best part of his week. Kristoff was absolutely smitten with her. She made his stomach feel like a stormy sea, stole his breath right out of his chest, and made his heart beat as if he’d run a mile. He adored every little thing about her, and he was constantly finding new things about her that drew him in even further. 

So, needless to say, holding in his feelings was tearing him apart from the inside out. He’d thought long and hard about what to do, and he knew what needed to be done. He needed to tell her. He needed to get it out, no matter the consequences, because holding in his feelings for Anna was eating him alive. 

This weekend event seemed like as good a time as ever to share his feelings with her. He’d pull her aside to talk, and if everything went wrong, he’d duck out and she could enjoy the rest of the night with her friends. And if it went right, well, Kristoff hadn’t thought that far ahead, mostly because he knew it was highly unlikely. 

So, Kristoff Bjorgman, the most introverted of homebodies, and the least likely person to willingly attend a social gathering, was going to go to this party. 

  
  
  


……………..

  
  
  


“Anna!” Olaf ran up to her, breathless, as she walked to lecture. Isabelle and Maggie trailed not far behind, similarly excited. 

“Olaf! What’s up?” Anna asked, a confused look on her face. 

“Did you get the email?” Isabelle asked, practically bouncing. 

“Uh, I haven’t checked my email yet.” Anna pulled out her phone. 

“We’ll spare you the trouble. Long story short, you. Us. The whole M1 class. Party. Friday night. Oaken’s bar.” Maggie grinned an almost feline grin. 

“Uhh, ok? Sounds fun?” Anna agreed. 

“No, Anna, you don’t get it!” Olaf huffed. “Everyone is going to be there. Forget about Kristoff, we’re going to find you a new guy.” 

“Plus guys for the three of us.” Maggie gestured to the trio. 

“I don’t know about this, guys.” Anna stammered. 

“Anna, stop. It’s going to be awesome. We’re all going to have so much fun.” Isabelle put her arm around Anna’s shoulder. 

“Alright, I’m in.” Anna agreed, somewhat hesitantly, but excited nonetheless. 

“Yay! Men of the M1 class, get ready for us.” Olaf made a face and posed. 

“I don’t think _anyone_ can be ready for us.” Maggie grinned as the four of them walked into class and took their seats. 

The thought of a night out with her friends and classmates and the possibility of a _new_ guy made Anna both anxious and excited. It had been so long since she’d been to any type of party, and the only ones she’d ever been to had been in a, well, _royal_ capacity. She was afraid that she’d do or say something wrong and embarrass herself in front of everyone. But the prospect of going to such a _normal_ person activity made her almost giddy. 

Of course, there was the potential to meet someone new. She had been pining for someone unattainable for so long, and maybe a new guy could help her forget Kristoff. That would certainly be a plus. 

Anna also knew that deep down in her heart, part of the reason she was excited about a new romantic prospect was the possibility to make Kristoff jealous. She was so tired of being in agony around him _all the time_. Part of her just wanted to make him feel how she’d been feeling for so very long, which was jealousy and longing and heartbreak. 

By the end of lecture, Anna was thoroughly excited for the weekend. She’d party with her friends, have a drink, forget her troubles, and maybe even meet a new guy that could help her get over Kristoff. She started counting down the days. 

  
  


…………….

  
  


Olaf, Anna, Maggie, and Isabelle had convened at Maggie’s apartment Friday evening to get ready together. Maggie, who was a makeup whiz, gave Anna the prettiest brown-gold smokey eye, which made her blue eyes pop even more. She also gave her a hint of rosy blush and painted her lips with a warm, rich berry-colored lip gloss. Anna admired herself in the mirror; Maggie had somehow made her look like a movie star, yet hadn’t hid Anna’s face under layers of makeup. She had only enhanced her features, and Anna felt the prettiest she’d felt in a long time. 

Isabelle braided two sections of Anna’s hair in the front and secured them in the back to make a crown, which made Anna smile because it reminded her of how she and Elsa had braided each other’s hair nonstop when they were kids. Isabelle had then used a curling iron to touch up Anna’s natural curls, giving her a fairy-like halo of red waves. 

Anna’s friends had also convinced her to wear one of Maggie’s dresses. Everything in Maggie’s closet looked like something a sexy assassin would wear, and Anna was apprehensive at first about borrowing something, but with some prodding from the others, she agreed to don one of Maggie’s numbers. 

Anna had tried on a few dresses first, which didn’t feel right because they were loose on her bust or looked too long on her 5’4 frame, clearly meant for voluptuous, 5’10, model-like Maggie. When Olaf had pulled the red flouncy mini-dress, Anna immediately thought it would fare the same as the others. Red wasn’t her color, anyway, it clashed with her hair. But her friends had insisted. 

Anna was glad that they did, because she looked _hot_ , if she did say so herself. The fire-engine red dress had delicate spaghetti straps and a slight v-neckline, and the chest portion tied in a bow that made her chest look perkier than normal. The dress was fitted at the waist and flared out slightly, and there was a small cutout on her abdomen that was cheeky and flirty but not too revealing. She had been sure the red color would be a no-go, but somehow it made her look sultry and vibrant. Anna twirled with glee. 

The others were equally decked out, Maggie in a sexy black minidress and black heeled boots, Isabelle in a lilac tiered minidress that made her look ethereal, and Olaf in sleek athleisure joggers and a patterned button up. They made their way to Oaken’s and saw that the party was well underway. Anna noted that several of her slightly tipsy classmates were performing a karaoke rendition of “Old Town Road” up on the stage. 

“You didn’t tell me this was a karaoke bar!” Anna giggled and nudged Maggie. 

“Didn’t I?” Maggie cocked her head. “Oh well. It’s a karaoke bar.” she grinned sheepishly.

“Let’s get drinks!” Olaf shrieked, and he and Maggie ran to the bar to pick up drinks for the four of them as Anna and Isabelle found a table. They quickly returned and dispensed four fruity yet potent drinks, and the group began to survey eligible men in the crowd. 

The school had rented out the bar, so the 80 or so people milling around were all M1s, too. 

“Oh my god.” Isabelle blushed when she saw a tall, thin man across the room with a flop of black curls and a pair of thin framed glasses atop his nose. “That’s Charlie.” A blush filled her cheeks. Isabelle had been crushing on this particular classmate for several weeks. 

“Alright, so we know who Isabelle is after.” Maggie retorted. “See anyone cute, Olaf?” 

“I’ve already done my research. There are only three other gay guys in our class, and none of them are my type, so I’m going to stick to being a wingman tonight.” Olaf took a sip of his drink. 

Maggie shrugged. “Fine by me.” She and Olaf continued to peer across the room. “Ooh, what about him?” Maggie gestured towards a handsome brunette with a chiseled jaw in a white button-up and khakis. 

“He looks a little vanilla for you, Maggie.” Olaf commented. 

“Not for me, for _Anna!”_

Anna reddened. “Him? He’s....definitely handsome.” _He looks like that actor Ryan Reynolds_ , Anna thought, and she eyed his smooth features and perfectly pressed outfit. He was definitely cute. 

“He kind of looks like a Disney prince! The one from Sleeping Beauty!” Isabelle piped in. Anna couldn’t help but agree. 

“Alright so is that a yes?” Maggie asked, looking at her expectantly. 

“Sure, why not. I’ll talk to him.” Anna smiled, feeling a little bit giddy but also a little reluctant. 

“Perfect.” Maggie grinned and finished her scan. “Ok, I know who I’m going for.” she grinned devilishly and nodded her head towards a tall, muscular, tattooed Latino guy who looked like a European football player meets Hell’s Angel. _Definitely Maggie’s type_ , Anna thought, smiling. 

Maggie stood abruptly “You take Charlie, I’ll take Prince Charming.” She said to Olaf before disappearing in a blur. Anna had no time to stop her, and she watched as her friend approached the Ryan-Reynolds-Disney-Prince hybrid. Maggie started to talk to him, and Anna saw her gesture over to the table where she and Isabelle sat, clearly pointing right at her. She waved slightly and gave what she hoped was a flirty smile. 

Anna watched as the guy grinned sheepishly and made his way over to the table with Maggie. Her heart started to beat faster and she could feel her palms getting clammy. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ She thought. _Okay. You can do this. Just...act like Maggie. Be confident._ Anna told herself, just as her friend bounded up to the table. 

“Anna, this is Dane. Dane, Anna. Mingle.” Maggie said before turning and walking away. 

Anna smiled at the man, who appeared even more chiseled in person. He had the clearest skin she’d ever seen, and rich brown hair that was carefully coiffed into a mussed style. She couldn’t help but think how ironic it was that he had clearly spent so much time and product to get a style that was _meant_ to look tousled and effortless. 

“Hey Anna.” Dane grinned and rested a forearm on the table. “Your friend told me you think I’m hot?” He smiled at her, looking straight into her eyes. 

“She said that?” Anna blushed. “Um, yeah. You’re pretty cute.” She giggled. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Dane cocked an eyebrow and jokingly nudged her. “So where’s your accent from?” 

“Um..Norway, actually.” Anna said, surprised he could pick up her slight accent in such a loud bar. 

“Woah, cool! My buddy Tanner and I backpacked Europe last summer and we totally meant to stop there. We did make it to Sweden though.” 

“Sweden is lovely!” Anna smiled. A brief lull in the conversation ensued. _Say something, Anna!_ She told herself. 

“So where are you from?” Anna asked, giving her best flirty smile. 

“Connecticut. Pretty far off from Norway, and not nearly as interesting.” Dane grinned. 

“Well if I ever make it to Connecticut, I’ll be the judge of that myself.” Anna joked. She couldn’t help but grin, proud of her newfound confidence. Maybe channeling Maggie was all she needed after all. 

“I’ll be your tour guide, then, and I’ll make sure to show you all our worst sights so that we’re both forced to admit that Norway is objectively better.” Dane teased right back. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Anna giggled. Dane smiled at her, his head cocked slightly. 

“You’re really something, Anna.” he said, causing a blush to spread across her cheeks. 

“Thanks.” Anna managed to squeak out, nervous by his gaze upon her. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” he gestured towards the bar. 

“Sure!” Anna smiled, finally making eye contact. “Vodka soda, please.” 

Dane looked impressed. “Damn. I would’ve guessed pina colada, or something.” 

Anna shrugged and smiled. “I’m unpredictable, I guess.” 

He smiled back at her and headed towards the bar, and shortly after he left, Isabelle approached, with Charlie right behind her. 

“Hi Anna!” her cheeks were flushed from a mix of excitement and alcohol. “This is Charlie.” 

Charlie held out his hand and Anna shook it tentatively. She chatted with her bubbly friend and her newfound love interest, and soon Dane was back. 

“Isabelle, Charlie, this is Dane.” Anna gestured and Dane nodded his head in a “hello” gesture, his hands full with their drinks. 

“Hey man! We’re in the same practicum section.” Charlie said. 

“Oh, yeah, we are! It’s nice to finally meet you.” Dane set the drinks down and shook Charlie’s hand. 

The two men chatted, and while they were distracted, Isabelle slid over to talk to Anna. 

“How’s it going?” she whispered. 

“Good, I think.” Anna responded. 

“Yay!” Isabelle squealed. “Same! He and I have so much in common.” her cheeks flushed as she looked over at Charlie. 

“I’m so happy for you!” Anna reached out and squeezed her hand. 

“Right back atcha! Dane seems way cool and definitely into you.” Isabelle broke out into a toothy smile. “Kristoff who?” she joked. 

Anna tried to laugh, but the mention of his name sent a pang through her heart. She looked at Dane, and began to doubt if he could actually chase the thoughts of Kristoff out of her mind. Sure, Dane was handsome and funny and nice, but Kristoff was... _something else._ Kristoff ignited a fire in Anna that made her want to kiss him furiously and talk to him for hours and share endless moments with him. Just looking at him set Anna’s blood pumping a little faster and caused her cheeks to flush wildly. And Kristoff was a _man_ , burly and strong and chiseled. Dane was certainly physically attractive, but nothing could compare to Kristoff’s unmistakable, wildly attractive, well, _manliness_. 

Anna tried to shake the doubts out of her mind, and watched as Olaf, Maggie, and Maggie’s potential Latin lover joined them at the table. Maggie introduced the man as Mateo, and Anna noticed that their physical chemistry was undeniable, which made her smile. 

The group chatted and drank and laughed with each other, everyone getting slightly more tipsy as the night went on. Eventually, someone suggested they sign up for karaoke. Arrangements were made and before she knew it, Maggie and Olaf were onstage, performing a dramatic and flamboyant rendition of Lady Gaga’s “Stupid Love”, which the crowd clearly adored. 

Next, Charlie joined Isabelle onstage for a charmingly sweet performance of “You’re the One That I Want”. It made Anna smile to see her friend so happy. Next, Mateo and Dane graced the audience with a slightly drunken but still upbeat rendition of “Gold Digger”. 

Before she knew it, Maggie and Isabelle were pulling her towards the stage.

“Your turn, Anna!” Isabelle giggled and gave her a slight push forwards. She tried to protest, but Maggie had already told the DJ that she’d be going next, and grabbed the karaoke song book for Anna to look over. 

“Guys, I can’t!” Anna objected. 

“Yes, you can, Anna!” Maggie insisted. “We’ve heard you sing along to stuff in the car. You’re obviously good.” Maggie rolled her eyes teasingly. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline of the fun night with her friends, or the excitement of flirting with Dane, or the fact that she was less-than sober at the moment. Or more likely, it was a combination of all three. But Anna, who normally would have balked away from the challenge, proudly marched up to the DJ and announced her karaoke pick, pointing to the sheet. 

Isabelle and Maggie ushered her onstage and the whole group cheered for her. 

“Go Anna!!” a particularly loud whoop came from Dane. 

Anna smiled a toothy smile, and took a deep breath. When the music came on, she began to sing. 

  
  


………..

  
  


Kristoff had probably put more thought into his current outfit than he had any other outfit before. He was normally a “whatever’s clean” kind of guy, but he wanted to look nice tonight. Tonight, he’d finally tell Anna how he felt. 

He’d settled on simple black jeans and a dark plaid button-up that his mom had gotten him for Christmas several years ago. He felt a little silly, but knew his clothes were a step up from his usual t-shirts. He also knew that he would inevitably get warm, given that he ran hot like a furnace and that he’d be in a crowded bar, so he rolled up his sleeves to his forearms. 

He’d also attempted to tame his floppy hair into something more presentable, but to no avail, and he gave up after 15 minutes. 

Kristoff adjusted his sleeves and then bent down to tie his shoes. “Well, how do I look, Sven?” 

The pup barked a sound of approval, and Kristoff grinned weakly.   
  


“Thanks, buddy.” he bent down to ruffle Sven’s fur. “Be good, okay? I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Kristoff made his way over to the door, checking that he had the big three, or “phone, wallet, keys”, as his mom always told him. After ensuring that he had what he needed, he gave Sven one last look before heading out the door. 

“Wish me luck.” Kristoff grimaced. Sven barked back. 

Kristoff made his way to the metro and followed the route he’d looked up previously. As he waited nervously to get to his destination, his brain was spinning madly with thoughts of Anna. 

_She’s probably going to friend-zone me. She’s way out of my league and she doesn’t even seem interested. This is the longest of long shots. But I need to get this off my chest, I need to_ see _if there’s anything at all between us. There probably won’t be._ Kristoff insisted. 

Then, another thought popped into his head. _God, what if there_ is _something between us?_ The idea of Anna, magnificent, beautiful, intelligent Anna, having feelings for _him_ , well, it was enough to bring an involuntary smile to his face and a blush to his cheeks. 

Kristoff’s thoughts were interrupted by an older man sitting across from him. “Going to see your girl?” 

Kristoff smiled slightly. “Something like that. How’d you know?” he asked. 

“You have that dopey, lovesick look on your face, my friend. I know that face all too well. Had the same look every day that I had with my late wife.” 

Kristoff smiled, not knowing what to say. “That’s really sweet.” he responded somewhat awkwardly, but still sincere. 

“Cherish her.” the man looked right into Kristoff’s eyes. 

“I will.” Kristoff said almost automatically, surprising himself when he realized the weight of his remark. He had been cherishing her already, every second that they spent together, and he knew that he’d cherish each day with her for the rest of his life, if that’s what she wanted. 

Before Kristoff knew it, they reached his stop, and he said goodbye to the older man before hopping off. He nervously made his way towards the bar, his foolish streak of hope fighting with his more reasonable, rational side every step of the way. 

He soon reached the bar, and the battle between hope and realism quieted as he entered. _This is it. You got this_. Kristoff tried to motivate himself. 

But as soon as he entered, he was stopped in his tracks by a sight he never could’ve predicted, a sight that took his breath straight out of his chest. 

It was Anna, standing on the stage, anticipating the lead-in for a karaoke song. 

She looked absolutely radiant, a vision in red, practically exuding beauty and allure and sex appeal. Kristoff blushed when he realized that he’d never seen so much of her skin before, and his eyes immediately admired her gorgeous shapely legs peeking out from a tantalizingly short red minidress. His eyes traced her frame upwards, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw how the drapey fabric skimmed over her luscious curves and small waist, showing a peek of skin with a small cutout. Her top half was almost too much for him to bear. The red dress showed off her cleavage spectacularly well, and her delicate, kissable chest and shoulders were practically glowing in the spotlight. All of this contrasted well with her fiery red hair, which laid in loose waves around her shoulders. Kristoff immediately thought about what it would feel like to run his hands through that hair, to even give it a gentle tug as he kissed declarations of desire down her neck and every other inch of her beautiful body. And her eyes! They looked especially radiant today, not to mention her plump lips, which were highlighted with the most gorgeous warm lipstick. Kristoff’s mind automatically wondered what those ruby lips would look like wrapped around his cock, licking and stroking….

He had to physically turn away to calm himself, both ashamed of how far his thoughts had gone and turned-on by the excitement and lust. She was just so _magnificent_ , and especially tonight. Kristoff wanted to freeze that moment, that sight of her, in his memory, and keep it forever. It was as if a greek goddess had floated down onto the stage of Oaken’s Bar and graced the mere mortals with her presence. 

Just as Kristoff thought he couldn’t love this moment any more, she started _singing_. 

His heart beat faster as soon as he recognized the tune. It was one of his favorite love songs. She began singing with the most delicious, sultry, melodic alto voice, smooth as butter and absolutely mesmerizing. He stood there for a moment, completely entranced, before someone bumped him from behind and briefly broke the spell. He moved to the side, out of the way, so he could stay in that moment and listen to every word that spilled out of her beautiful lips. 

_I must have been through about a million girls_

_I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone_

_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_

_Their tears left me cold as a stone_

_But then I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

Kristoff stood, frozen in awe, as she crooned melodically. After a few lines, she seemed to gain a little confidence, no doubt from the cheers from her friends, and she began swaying her hips along to the beat. His breath then left him entirely. He was _completely_ and _utterly_ under her spell, with her sultry voice and enticing hips, a vision in red upon the stage. 

Before he knew it, though, the song was over, and her friends led the crowd in a round of whoops and cheers. Kristoff watched as she made her way over to the edge of the stage, a goofy smile on her face, and he knew he had to act _now_. If he didn’t, he might explode. 

He made a beeline through the crowds and towards her group of friends and watched as Anna hopped off the stage excitedly. His heart skipped a beat in his chest as he got closer, seeing her utter magnificence up close. A grin spread across his face and a fire sparked in his core. 

Then, the unthinkable happened. 

Anna rambled towards her friends, and Kristoff watched as she headed straight into the arms of another man. The man, a handsome brunette who was polished and chiseled, leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Anna pulled back and grinned at him before placing a kiss on his lips. The man deepened the kiss, pulling Anna towards him by her waist and dipping her slightly as her friends cheered wildly. 

When they came up for air, Kristoff saw the breathless look on Anna’s face, her eyes twinkling with excitement and her cheeks flushed madly. 

Kristoff’s heart _broke,_ crumbling into a thousand pieces. The pain of wanting her so badly for the last two months was _nothing_ compared to this, compared to watching her in the arms of another man. Another man who was more handsome than him and probably much better suited to her than he could ever be. He felt like someone had physically shoved a knife into his chest and twisted, _hard_ . It was complete and utter _agony_. 

Miraculously, Kristoff managed to uproot himself from that moment and head towards the door. He stormed forward, almost transfixed, focusing only on getting as far away from that moment as possible. He brushed past people and exhaled deeply as he stepped through the door into the fresh air, letting out a chest-full of air that he hadn’t even realized he had been holding in. 

He kept walking, putting as much distance as he could between himself and that fucking bar. Before he knew it, he was running. He ran and ran, feeling the cold air burn his lungs and hearing his heart beat furiously in his ears. His mind completely shut off, and it wasn’t until he reached his apartment complex that he realized he had run the full 6 miles home, and in a button down and jeans, no less. 

Immediately he stormed into his apartment and tore off his stupid nice clothes, then donned a t-shirt and shorts. As quickly as he entered, he left again, leaving poor Sven with the most confused look on his face. 

Kristoff headed straight towards the boxing gym, which was thankfully open 24/7. His mind was on autopilot as he checked in and made his way to his usual spot in the left back corner. 

It wasn’t until his fist hit that punching bag that the dam of memories broke, and Kristoff watched her kiss the man over and over in his mind, slamming the bag as hard as he possibly could. He took out his pain and rage and agony on the bag, punching over and over, completely numb to the growing ache in his arms. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been there, not until a staff member tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he was alright. 

“Dude, you’ve been going at that thing for three hours. Are you okay?” the pimpled teen looked at him, concerned. 

Kristoff didn’t respond, instead gathering his stuff and bee-lining for the door. He made his way home, both his mind and his fists numb, and stumbled inside his apartment. 

Mercifully, sleep claimed him quickly. Unfortunately, though, his dreams were not so forgiving; the whole night he dreamt of Anna and the other man, tossing and turning fitfully. His worst nightmares had come true in the real world and now he was being forced to relive it, over and over. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY okay  
> i know that THERE IS JUST SO MUCH ANGST  
> and i PROMISE IT WILL ALL BE OVER SOON OK  
> just be patient with me haha 
> 
> love you all


	13. Chapter 13: The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and her friends reflect on the party, and Anna decides to tell Kristoff about her feelings. 
> 
> Kristoff tells a little white lie.
> 
> MUSIC: (in order)
> 
> "Just Thought You Should Know", Betty Who  
> "Stay", The Aces  
> "Leave Your Lover" Sam Smith  
> "Not In That Way", Sam Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i loved coming up with an outfit for last chapter and so guess what?
> 
> Anna's outfit: https://theeverygirl.com/6-ways-to-style-mom-jeans/

Anna blinked her eyes open, suddenly aware of a warm, wet sensation on her hand. She turned her head and used her other hand to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, and was met with a shock of orange fur. Olaf’s cat, Carrot, was enthusiastically licking her hand, and Anna giggled at the ticklish sensation. 

“How’s my widdle baby?” Anna reached over and picked up the fluffy cat, nuzzling her nose on the top of Carrot’s fur. She scratched the cat’s ears and was met with a deep purr and a little nuzzle. 

“Morning sunshine!” Anna heard a chirp behind her. Isabelle was busy making waffles in the adjacent kitchen, and Anna inhaled deeply, enjoying the familiar warm smell of breakfast food. 

Anna sat up and brushed her fingers through her red waves, attempting to tame the tangles. “That smells so good, Izzy!” Anna grinned sleepily as she shook off her blankets and stumbled into the kitchen. 

Isabelle, Anna, and Olaf had stayed the night at Olaf’s place, crashing on the couches in a tipsy, giggly stupor. Maggie had ended up going to Mateo’s place, which surprised exactly none of them, and they couldn’t wait to hear about the _rest_ of their friend’s night later on. 

Anna leaned onto the kitchen island, across from where Isabelle was working. “Do you need any help?” she asked. 

“Nope, I’m pretty much done!” Isabelle used a fork to wiggle the waffle out of the waffle maker and then set it atop a pile of other fresh ones. “You want to go get Olaf?” she gestured to their third friend, who was still deep in sleep, sprawled across the couch, his mouth open as he snored loudly. They both giggled. 

Anna walked over to Olaf and shook his shoulders gently. He didn’t budge. She tried again, this time a little harder. Still nothing. So, she dashed into the kitchen and broke off a piece of waffle from the top of Isabelle’s pile. Isabelle raised an eyebrow and grinned. 

Anna returned to Olaf’s side and dangled the fresh, warm waffle over his nose. 

“Wha..wha..oh! I’m up! I’m up!” Olaf jolted upwards, and Anna and Isabelle began laughing hysterically. 

The trio served themselves, and Anna piled hers high with butter, syrup, whipped cream, and fresh strawberries, all prepared by Isabelle. 

Anna took a huge bite and her eyes rolled back in her head involuntarily as she let out a groan. Olaf dug in too, and responded similarly. 

“Izz, these are amazing!” Olaf piped in. 

“For real!” Anna added. 

“Nothing like a nice waffle breakfast to help you get over a hangover.” Isabelle winked. 

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, and Olaf hurried over and swung it open. 

“Somee-body got laa-id,” Olaf said in a sing-songy voice as Maggie walked in, smiling sheepishly. 

“Shut up!” Maggie shoved Olaf, but couldn’t hide the dopey grin on her face. She grabbed a waffle and joined them on the table. 

“So, how did it go?” Olaf giggled. 

“Pretty damn good,” Maggie admitted, blushing slightly. 

“Yay! Do you think you’ll see him again?” Isabelle asked. 

“Maybe...I mean, I’m not trying to get into anything serious, but I don’t think he is either. It might be nice to just have someone to go out with and have fun with.” Maggie smiled. 

“And to fuck.” Olaf blurted plainly. 

“Olaf!” Anna gasped, giggling. 

“I mean, he’s not wrong.” Maggie admitted with a smile. “What about you, Isabelle? How did things go with you and Charlie after I left with Mateo?” 

“So great, guys. He walked me home and we kissed on the front porch. I gave him my number and we talked about going out for drinks soon.” Isabelle smiled, a blush crawling up her cheeks. 

“Sounds like the perfect gentleman. Did he ask you to the homecoming dance, too?” Olaf teased. 

“Olaf!” Anna swatted at him, rolling her eyes. “I think it’s very sweet, Isabelle. I’m glad you had a good time last night.” 

“Thanks, Anna.” Isabelle smiled and looked down at her plate. “What about you, Anna? Do you think you’ll see Dane again?” 

“Maybe.” Anna bit her lip. “I mean, he’s really nice, and definitely cute, but I didn’t exactly feel a spark.” 

“What about that kiss, then?” Olaf asked. 

“It was definitely pleasant. I mean, I don’t regret it or anything. It’s just that when I kissed him, I didn’t really feel anything.” 

“In other words, he’s not Kristoff.” Maggie raised her eyebrows knowingly. 

“No!” Anna objected a little too loudly, but the blush on her cheeks threatened to give her away. 

“She’s not wrong.” Olaf smirked as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in satisfaction. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, he _has a girlfriend!_ ” Anna piped up. 

“Has he told you that?” Isabelle questioned, her eyebrows knitted in concern. 

“Well, no, but--” 

“Then how do you know?” Maggie asked. 

“I just do.” 

“But how? Did you see on his social media or something?” Isabelle asked. 

“He’s not on any social media, I _checked_.” Olaf added, snickering. 

“Well then how do you know, Anna?” Maggie asked insistently. 

Anna blushed nervously and looked down. “Well...I _might_ have facebook stalked his mom.” 

Maggie laughed out loud. 

“That’s my girl.” Olaf grinned, laughing along. 

“So did his mom post something of them?” Isabelle asked, resting her hand on Anna’s arm. 

“Yeah.” Anna said, looking down as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. 

“Well, let’s see then.” Maggie held out her hand expectantly. 

Anna pulled out her phone and typed in Bulda’s name, then scrolled through until she found the picture. She shoved it towards Maggie and put her head in her hands. 

Maggie examined the photo closely, then showed it to Olaf and Isabelle. 

“Okay, so?” Maggie asked. 

“Did you read the caption?” Anna asked from her refuge behind her small hands. 

“Yeah, so what. They love each other. It doesn’t explicitly say that they’re romantically involved.” Maggie insisted. 

“Yeah, she could be his sister, or cousin, or best friend, even.” Isabelle chimed in. 

“You really think so?” Anna looked up from her hands. 

“Yes!” Olaf added excitedly. 

“Anna, you’re never going to know unless you ask. You should tell him how you feel. It’s the only way you’re going to be able to find peace.” Isabelle stroked Anna’s arm comfortingly. 

“She’s right.” Maggie added. Olaf nodded in agreement. 

“Alright, alright.” Anna relented. “What would I even say, though? Guys...I’m not good at this stuff. I have, like, _zero_ experience with guys.” 

“You’ll see him on Monday, right?” Maggie asked. Anna nodded in response. 

“So try to broach the topic with him then. Figure out a way to slyly ask if he’s seeing someone. If he says yes, then at least you’ll know, and you can truly try to get over him. If he says no, then _tell him how you feel_.” Maggie told her firmly. 

“Okay, yeah. I can do that.” Anna smiled meekly, her confidence growing. 

“Yes you can!” Olaf piped in excitedly. “And you’re going to tell us everything afterwards.” 

“Hell yeah Anna! You got this!” Maggie stood up excitedly, grabbing their plates to take to the sink. 

Anna’s friends hyped her up a little more and her hesitance slowly morphed into confidence. They had a point. 

She didn’t _actually_ know for sure that Maddie was Kristoff’s girlfriend. She could be someone else, the “love that could never be broken” could certainly be non-romantic love. Her friends were right, the only way she would ever know is if she asked him herself. 

So, that’s what she was going to do. Come Monday. She would ask. 

  
  


…………….

  
  


Kristoff had had _many_ bad weekends in his life. Spending 10 years in foster homes tended to do that to you. But that weekend was definitely a contender for the worst weekend ever. 

After that night at the bar, he had slept fitfully, tossing and turning. He woke up Saturday with a headache and dull pain in his arms from his hours of boxing. 

He spent all Saturday and Sunday studying, working out, and doing every chore he could conceivably think of. When nothing worked to ease his mind, he bought a six pack of beers and tried to numb the pain with alcohol. It didn’t work, and only served to give him a migraine. 

Monday approached, and Kristoff was filled with dread. He had to see her in lab that day, and he couldn’t miss the class without having to make it up later. That wasn’t much of an option, since it would require him to make all sorts of alternative arrangements and move his work schedule around. 

So, he would have to power through it. 

Lab approached far too quickly. Dr. Santiago explained the assignment and sent them in, and before he knew it, he was walking towards Anna, trying hard to focus on anything _but_ her gorgeous red hair and her figure from behind in her high waisted jeans. This task became harder when she crossed to the other side of the table and turned in his direction. She wore the most simple worn denim blue jeans and a simple white tee tucked in with a matching pair of white sneakers, with her hair in two long, loose braids. Tendrils had come free, framing her face in soft ringlets. 

Kristoff felt his stomach clench. Getting over her would be infinitely easier if she wasn’t so damn beautiful. It was no wonder that she was with someone, a girl who looked like that and was as smart and kind as she was never stayed single for long. 

“Kristoff! Hi!” Anna said excitedly, and he saw her eyes twinkle. Dear god, he felt sick. 

“Hey Anna.” he kept his head down and focused on getting prepped for the lab. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her face fall slightly. 

“So, uh…how was your weekend?” Anna asked. 

“Fine, nothing special.” he replied quietly. 

“I didn’t see you at the party on Friday.” 

“Oh, yeah. That was this weekend, wasn’t it? No, I had other plans,” he lied. 

“Oh. Were they fun, at least?” Anna asked as the pair pulled back the covering and quietly began their work. 

“Yeah, it was great.” he responded. 

“Good, I’m glad.” Anna replied, and Kristoff could’ve sworn that she looked disappointed, not _glad_. Maybe it was his imagination, though. 

They worked in tandem, seamlessly continuing their work, and slipping into the same casual routine they’d perfected over the past few months. Work, share tools, answer questions, aid in dissection. They had been partners long enough to practically anticipate what the other would need. This didn’t dispel the awkward silence that hung over them like a heavy cloud, though. 

After a while, Anna spoke again. “So what did you end up doing Friday, then?” 

“Oh, uh...nothing special. Got dinner and saw a movie.” he lied. 

A trace of a frown crossed Anna’s face, and Kristoff barely caught the tail end of it. 

“Um...cool. Sounds fun!” Anna replied. “Well, Friday was really fun! I know you’re not usually into those kinds of things but I really think you would’ve liked it.” The briefest of smiles crossed Kristoff’s face; she really did understand him, didn’t she? Had he not seen the events that transpired after Anna’s performance, he probably would’ve had fun. The smile faded almost immediately, though. 

“Maybe I will.” Kristoff replied stoically. 

“You totally should. I love that our school does these kind of things. I’d love it if you’d come. You could even come with me and my friends if you need someone to go with. I mean, lots of people bring their significant others or whatever, but if you do need someone to go with, you can totally go with us. If you don’t already have someone to take, of course.” Anna rambled. 

Kristoff froze, unsure of how to respond. Tagging along with Anna’s friends and watching her fawn over that man made his stomach clench, and he dug his fingers into his palms at the thought. But what was the other option, to lie? 

He paused before responding. “I have someone I could take, if that’s something other M1s do.” He lied through his teeth, hoping Anna wouldn’t call his bluff. 

“Oh, okay.” Anna replied quietly. She was silent for a moment. “So do you have a girlfriend, then?” she asked, keeping her eyes directly on her work. 

Kristoff’s gut clenched. He had lied, and now it seemed that he didn’t have much of a choice but to lie again. 

“Uh...yeah.” Kristoff kept his head down too, knowing that eye contact would almost certainly give him away. 

Anna seemed to freeze and paused a moment before responding. “Cool, that’s awesome. I’m...I’m happy for you. I bet she makes you really happy.”

“Yeah.” he replied. He didn’t know what else to say. 

He and Anna finished their work in silence. Kristoff was working as quickly as he could without sacrificing efficiency. Getting through this class was the top priority. 

The pair finished their work and checked with Dr. Santiago, who approved it and gestured for them to leave. They went to gather their things, and Kristoff quickly grabbed his things so he could book it the fuck out of there. Just as he was about to leave, he felt a small hand on her arm. He turned, surprised. 

“Kristoff? I’m really happy for you. I’m happy that you’re happy. Your girlfriend…? She’s a lucky girl.” Anna looked in her sparkling blue eyes and could’ve sworn he saw the tiniest bit of moisture welling in the corners. He couldn’t help but notice that this made them especially shiny.

She quickly turned away and walked through the door, and in a flash she was gone, her braids gently flopping against her back. 

Kristoff stood in his tracks, confused. She did seem genuinely happy for him when he told her he had a girlfriend. On the other hand, she also seemed dejected at the same time. And that comment she made just before she left? How was he supposed to interpret that? Telling her that she was happy for him, but also giving him that last compliment? 

Kristoff was more confused than ever. 

  
  


………….

  
  


Anna managed to hold it together until she turned the corner outside the lab, but then the dam broke. Tears began to flow profusely and she choked out a sob. Still, she kept walking, fearful that at any moment, Kristoff could walk up just behind her. She hurried forward, keeping her head down, and focused on trying to stop the torrent of tears spilling from her eyes by taking deep breaths. 

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket, but the small screen was blurred by her tears. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands before opening her messages app. 

**M1 BITCHESSSS**

Anna: _So I just got out of lab_

Mags: _OMG and..???_

Olaf: _AHHHH i’m so excited about this_

Anna: _Well sorry to disappoint but turns out_ _I was right_

_lol fuck my life_

Mags: _i’m sorry what the ACTUAL FUCK_

Izzy: _nooooo anna i’m so sorry_

Olaf: _he has a gf???_

Anna: _yup_

_Told me himself, i literally asked if he had a girlfriend and he said yes_

_i feel so fucking stupid you guys_

Izzy: _DONT feel stupid!!! he was sending you ALL of the signs ok_

Mags: _for real, literally why else would he stare at you like he does_

Anna: _fuck if i know_

Olaf: _ok well fuck him._

_guys with girlfriends should NOT eye-fuck other women_

_or flirt with them literally nonstop_

_for god’s sake_

Mags: _what an absolute dick_

Izzy: _where are you rn? I’m at the starbucks by the pharmacy building. Come meet me <3 i’ll buy you a frap_

Anna: _extra whip??_

Izzy: _of COURSE_

Mags: _just got out of practicum, i’m on my way too_

Olaf: _same!!! Can’t wait to give you the biggest, warmest hug_

Anna: _wow i love you guys so much_

Izzy: _love you too anna!!!_

Mags: f _or real, we love you and we’re gonna be here for you_

Olaf: _ditto babes <3 <3 <3 no one messes with our anna _

Mags: _A-FUCKING-MEN!!!!!!!!_

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me ok 
> 
> but the NEXT CHAPTER WILL FINALLY BE ~THE~ CHAPTER where they finally figure out they've been pining for each other literally the whole time so please stay tuned!!!! i'm so excited to write it!!!


	14. Chapter 14: The Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head and feelings are revealed at the school-wide Halloween party. 
> 
> MUSIC: (in order) 
> 
> "Dancing on my Own", Robyn  
> "Cecilia and the Satellite", Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness  
> "You Don't Know", Leon Bridges  
> "Run Away With Me", Carly Rae Jepsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moment you have all been waiting for .... >:) 
> 
> also i just added songs for every chapter!!! So if you want you should go through and check it out and maybe reread with the songs playing as well!!!

Two weeks passed. 

Anna saw Dane again, but they both decided that they were better as friends, and parted amicably. 

She watched The Bachelor with Olaf, Isabelle, and Maggie. 

She got drinks with Olaf, Isabelle, Maggie, Charlie, Dane, and Mateo. 

She even cat-sat Carrot while Olaf flew home for the weekend. 

Anna studied all day, and then studied some more. Unsurprisingly, she killed it when the first round of student rankings came in. She placed  **first** , the top spot, her goal. 

She was ecstatic, of course. Already in the first couple months, Anna had excelled far above her classmates and was well on her way towards the award that would land her the best residency. Her friends took her out for a nice dinner once she sheepishly told them about her rank. 

All should’ve been well. 

But her heart still felt a little bit empty. 

Every time she saw him it was like her heart broke a little more all over again. Sometimes it broke in an explosion of pain that would leave her in wracking sobs that night. Other times, it broke into dust and she was left feeling numb, like a whole part of her had just  _ vanished _ . Still other times it felt like her heart was delicate glass, crumbling and spilling into her open hands, tears falling and stinging the fresh wounds on her palms. 

She felt foolish and hollow. She’d allowed herself to fall for him, so subtly that it was almost unperceivable until that day when he had told her about his girlfriend. That day, it had dawned on her just how hard she’d fallen, the realization sweeping over her like a wave. 

She’d fallen for him a little more each day, without even realizing, and it was as if she was adding cards one by one to a house of cards. It wasn’t until the tower came crumbling down in a flurry that she realized how high it had gotten, how much of her heart she had given to him. 

Halloween was coming up, and Olaf, Maggie, and Isabelle convinced her to go to the party being thrown for all med students. She didn’t have any reason to say no, nor did she have enough in her to fight it. 

They went as the Spice Girls, Olaf and Maggie’s idea. Unsurprisingly, Anna was assigned Ginger Spice thanks to her fiery locks. Isabelle was Baby Spice, Olaf was Scary Spice, and Maggie was Posh Spice. Their costume was rounded out by a reluctant Charlie as Sporty Spice, recruited by his now girlfriend Isabelle. 

Maggie had straightened and teased Anna’s hair to match Ginger’s trademark bouffant, and decked her out in a Union Jack minidress and tall red gogo boots. Anna felt cute and excited, and when she posed for pictures with her friends, she smiled a happy smile that was mostly genuine. 

They arrived at the party, and lights flashed in time with loud music that Anna could feel deep in her bones. The floor was full of dancing bodies, damp with sweat and all within a carefree, “we have to go back to studying after this so let’s go wild” trance. 

Anna silently scanned the room for Kristoff. She didn’t see him, but she couldn’t be quite sure. Isabelle leaned over to her, though, and whispered in her ear.

“I don’t see him, I think you’re good. Maggie didn’t see him either.” 

Anna looked at her friend in appreciation and gratitude, and Isabelle responded by grabbing Anna’s hand and giving it a tight squeeze. 

The group soon found Mateo and Dane, who found Charlie’s orange track pants and matching crop top absolutely  _ hilarious _ . Charlie was a good sport and teased them right back, pointing out their ridiculous sexy cop and Steve from Stranger Things costumes (Mateo and Dane, respectively). 

They all joined the dance floor, and within a little while Anna felt genuinely euphoric. She was dancing wildly with her best friends, gyrating in time with the music, and she reminded herself that nothing like this would’ve been possible for her in her “princess” life. She was immediately struck by the realization of how far she’d come, and her heart swelled with pride. 

Anna looked around at her friends, gratitude and happiness filling her chest like a well that had been empty for a long time. Olaf, Maggie, and Isabelle were bouncing around and singing along to Lady Gaga's "Born This Way". Anna realized with a pang that they had been the one thing getting her through the last few months. It was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes. 

She allowed herself to get swept up in the joy and love she felt as she danced wildly with her friends. Olaf shimmied alongside her, and Maggie booty-bumped her so hard she stumbled a bit with a giggle. Anna even playfully twirled a little under Dane’s arm. Surrounded by her friends, Anna felt completely whole for the first time in a long time.

She felt a light, almost imperceivable tap on her shoulder. It would’ve gone unnoticed had she not had bare shoulders thanks to her costume. She whipped around, surprised. It was none other than Kristoff. A look of shock immediately covered her face. 

“Kristoff...what are you doing he--” 

She was cut off by his gruff voice, lower than normal, almost rumbling. His eyes were filled with an emotion Anna didn’t recognize. She thought it looked a little like pain, lust, and terror all rolled into one.

“Anna, I need to talk to you. It’s important.” He looked pained and uncomfortable, and a little bit panicked. 

“Is everything okay?” Anna asked quizzically. At this point her friends had also noticed the hulking form lingering just outside their dance circle, and they looked at Anna, confused and worried. 

“Yes...well...no. Kind of. I just need to talk to you.” Kristoff said insistently. Anna was caught up in the look in his eyes, their honey warmth seemingly replaced by a deep, almost black brown. She startled when she felt his large, warm hand grab hers, sending a shock down her spine. 

“Right now?” Anna asked, looking back at her friends. 

“Yes.” Kristoff replied quickly, breaking eye contact temporarily to look down at his feet. “It’ll only take a second.” He let go of her hand, as if he had only just noticed where it had strayed to. 

“Okay, then.” Anna agreed. She was confused and worried and maybe even a little bit excited, if she was being honest. What could possibly be important enough for Kristoff to break his long-standing dislike for large groups? 

She followed him out into the hallway and towards an alcove, struggling to keep up with his quick, almost frantic pace. 

He whipped around quickly, and she would’ve been startled if she hadn’t already been frozen by his intense stare, dripping with sorrow and fear and longing. 

Anna suddenly became aware of just how close together they were, and she blushed, and felt her heart beat faster in her chest. 

  
  


……………

  
  


Kristoff’s thoughts had been spinning for two weeks straight, caught up in her beauty and stuck in a loop of their conversation that day. 

_ Why  _ had he told her he had a girlfriend?! 

He knew why he had initially, to avoid coming across as pathetic to the girl he adored who was permanently out of his reach. 

But what if he hadn’t lied? Would that have changed the conversation? 

When the lie first slipped out of his mouth, that hadn’t been a consideration. But after her response, and her words just before leaving...well, the what-if became a very real concern of his. 

Would she have responded differently, maybe even expressing interest in him? Would she have acted just the same? Maybe she would’ve tried to set him up with someone? Or maybe she would’ve asked him out herself? Was that the reason she had asked about his love life in the first place? 

That “what-if” ate him alive for two weeks straight. His academic performance dipped, and he was not surprised when his ranking came back as “number 2”. Granted, second in the whole class was no small feat, and came only after Kristoff had worked his ass off every single day. But with how distracted he had been, it wasn’t surprising that he didn’t earn the top spot. 

  
  
  


The torture of the “what-if” became too much. He knew he needed to come clean about the lie, or else he’d spend his whole life wondering how that moment could have played out had he not lied. 

The Halloween party. She would for sure be there with her friends. He would tell her then. When the moment came, only days after his resolution to confess the truth, he was wracked with nerves. It was so embarrassing, approaching the girl he loved to tell her that he’d made up a girlfriend to impress her. This was possibly the most embarrassing situation he’d ever gotten himself into. 

Kristoff hadn’t thought about a costume, his thoughts so consumed with Anna, so at the last minute he threw on some workout clothes, figuring he could claim going as a “jock” if asked. 

When he got to the party, he immediately spotted her in the crowd. She was dancing freely and joyfully with her friends, decked in a Union Jack minidress and tall boots that highlighted her gorgeous freckled legs. He could feel his heart clench involuntarily in his chest at the sight of her, so radiant and carefree. Her red locks flowed as she danced back and forth, and his cheeks flushed as she rocked her hips back and forth sensually. 

He momentarily froze when he saw her twirling under the arm of the same man from the party, but it didn’t deter him.  _ So she’s still with him, then _ , he thought.  _ Fine. I still need to tell her.  _ He continued towards the group and in a matter of seconds, he was right behind her, close enough to barely catch whiffs of her familiar coconut-y scent. 

He reached up a slightly trembling hand and tapped lightly on her shoulder, his heart racing in his chest. His breath caught when she spun around and he caught the look on her face, one of wild abandon and joy and euphoria, covered in the slightest sheen of sweat. She had never looked so  _ alive _ . 

_ No going back now _ , Kristoff thought. So, he swallowed with difficulty before he opened his mouth to speak.

  
  


…………..

  
  


“What’s the matter?” Anna asked, unable to keep the concern from her voice. 

He took a step back and ran his hands through his hair, looking like he was fighting some sort of internal battle. She watched him curiously, caught up in the way he bit his plump lips, clenched his strong jaw, and flexed his hands widely before settling into a tight fist. She couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter at the sight of his strong hands, which had set her off into a heated flurry of arousal on several previous occasions. 

He turned to face her, and Anna stared deeply into his eyes, which she still couldn’t seem to fully decode. They looked so vivid and wild, and even slightly carnal. 

“Anna,” his voice rumbled, low and soft in his throat. Anna felt heat spread involuntarily in her lower belly at the sound of his sensual rasp. 

He looked at her with the most intense look of longing as he took a step forward, and panic arose in her chest as she began to realize the situation. 

“I -- I can’t do this anymore, Anna.” he stepped closer again, the wildness in his eyes turning to pure heat and lust. She felt pinned to the wall by his intense gaze.

His breath caught in his throat, low and deep, as he spoke again. “I need you.” he looked straight into her eyes, and Anna felt his gaze bore deep into her soul, hitting her very core and threatening to ignite a fire that she knew she could not put out. 

Anna took several steps back and turned away, wringing her hands nervously. “No. No.” she muttered, panicked, tears springing to her eyes. “No. You’re being mean.” Anna’s voice came out in a whisper as she met his eyes, which had now warped into a pained expression of confusion. 

“I’ve been the second choice so many times in my life, and I  _ won’t _ do it again. I  _ won’t _ .” Tears spilled down her cheeks. Kristoff took a tentative step forward and opened his mouth to speak, but Anna cut him off. 

“I will  _ not _ be the other woman, be  _ second _ to her. I won’t. I won’t do it.” she stammered. “I won’t. I can’t. And I won’t let you play with my heart,” Anna’s breath threatened to catch in her throat, and her words came out angrier now. She took another step away from him, wiping her eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of tears before she continued.

“You can’t toy with my feelings like that, Kristoff. Not when I--” a sob shook her chest. “Not when I have spent  _ every _ minute of  _ every _ day for the past  _ year  _ wanting you!” She practically shouted that last part, sobs shaking her whole body.

Kristoff frantically bounded towards her in just a few steps, his eyes practically smoldering with vivid passion. She had never seen his face look so...so intense, so alive, so  _ wanting _ , and she would’ve stopped to admire it more if she’d had time. 

But before Anna had time to process what was happening, he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and entangled his other hand in the base of her hair, holding her flush to his chest as he frantically pressed his lips against hers. 

Anna felt like fireworks were going off under her skin, and a flush filled her whole body. Within a fraction of a second, she was kissing him back with the same carnal passion and fervor, giving herself entirely to him, and attempting to express all of her desire, her longing, her  _ need  _ through her kiss. 

Kristoff ran his hands down her back and along her sides, frantically trying to drink in every inch of her, feel her against him, join her soul with his. Anna caressed him with equal abandon, running her small hands across his shoulders and back to the nape of his neck, finally indulging herself in the feeling of her fingers in his hair. She felt him let out a groan at the sensation. 

He led her towards the wall and pinned her against it with his hulking frame, and Anna felt a shiver of pleasure down her spine as she moaned breathlessly at his contact. His lips danced against hers furiously, and he kissed her with a passion that Anna had never experienced before. Her already racing heart rate jumped to alarming levels. 

Anna nipped at his bottom lip and was met by a moan deep in his chest, which sent a new wave of arousal down to her very core. She felt his tongue swipe across her own lips and flick against her own. 

This was hands-down the greatest kiss Anna had ever felt in her entire life, and she reflexively whimpered in complaint when he pulled away. He looked deep into her eyes, grasping either side of her face with his strong, yet incredibly gentle hands, and Anna knew the passion in his eyes was matched with equal vividity in her own. 

She felt her insides melt to her very core as he gazed at her longingly. They stayed like that for a split second before uniting their lips once more, hungry for each other’s taste and touch, attempting to settle the need that had built up for months. She could feel in his kiss how genuine and nearly painful his longing for her was, and it finally dawned on her that he had been falling for her completely, just as she had been for him. 

Anna allowed herself to be swept up by the feeling of Kristoff’s lips on hers, his large hands in her hair and against her waist. This was a feeling she never,  _ ever _ wanted to forget, and now that she’d had a taste of him, she knew she’d always be hungry for more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this was satisfying?? they're gonna talk about it a ton in the next chapter and all the misunderstandings are going to be sorted out lol
> 
> oh also Anna's response to what he said was inspired by THAT ONE Amy and Laurie moment in 2019's Little Women because it broke my whole heart and i loved when he realized she'd loved him the whole time in that scene


	15. Chapter 15: The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna ditch the Halloween party in favor of a shared milkshake and kisses long into the night hours. 
> 
> MUSIC: (in order)
> 
> "Till I Kissed You", The Everly Brothers  
> "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me", Mel Carter   
> "Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes), Edison Lighthouse  
> "Then He Kissed Me", The Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER BUT it's filled with all the blushes and kisses and sheepish grins!! 
> 
> I'm just so happy to have them both finally happy together!!!

Kristoff had never considered himself a particularly lucky man. 

He’d never grown up with much, never had any expensive trips or fancy toys. He was never great with girls, and never had many friends. For god’s sake, he hadn’t even had  _ parents _ until he was 12. 

Every opportunity that Kristoff had came as a result of hard work and sacrifice. He hadn’t relied on luck before, and he wasn’t planning on relying on it anytime soon. 

But in that moment, as he held Anna in his arms, her lips pressed against him, inhaling her mesmerizing scent of coconut and lilies, with her small hands tangled in his hair, well, Kristoff thought he was probably the luckiest man in the world. 

When he had first pulled her away to confess his lies, he had every intention of opening with an apologetic, rehearsed explanation. But when he saw her, standing so close to him, her wide eyes brimming with confusion and something that looked a bit like desire, the only words that he could mutter were the most simple, pure expressions of desire. 

_ I need you _ , he had said, the words caught low in his throat. 

Shock and hurt had immediately passed over her face.  _ No, no,  _ she had said.  _ You’re being mean….I will not be the other woman, be second to her.  _ The pain on her face threatened to break his heart all over again, and Kristoff wanted to tell her that she wasn’t second, that she could never be second, that she was the first and only. But she kept talking, tears flowing freely now. 

_ You can’t toy with my feelings like that, Kristoff...not when I have spent every minute of every day for the past year wanting you… _

He had momentarily frozen, his head spinning furiously in an attempt to process what she had just said.  _ She wants me? She’s been wanting me this whole time?  _

Kristoff was filled to the brim with the most exquisite mixture of sorrow for what could’ve been, excitement for what could come, and most of all, desire and longing that threatened to spill over completely. 

There simply weren’t words to explain the depth of his feelings or his regret and longing combined. So, he did the only thing he could do, he raced towards her and kissed her in the way he’d wanted to kiss her since the moment they had met, passionately and with reckless abandon. 

No amount of imagining had prepared him for how exquisite it felt to have her lips on his. Warmth flooded every cell in his body as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to bring her as close as possible to his own body. In that kiss, he poured in all the longing that had built up, all the things he’d wanted to say, all the feelings he’d wanted to express. 

She kissed him back with the same warm, passionate longing. Kristoff absolutely melted when she ran her soft hands through his hair, gripping his neck in a way that sent tingles down his spine. He’d backed her against the wall, surrounding her entirely with his frame, attempting to convey the longing that had encompassed every fiber of his being. 

All of a sudden, she’d pulled away and taken a step away from him, and he reflexively gravitated towards her, his heart already pleading for her touch once more. 

“Kristoff, we can’t, you...you have a girlfriend.” she gasped as if she had only just remembered. She looked as if she was about to cry, and Kristoff hated himself for being the one to put that look on her face. 

He blushed furiously and looked away slightly. “I have to tell you something.” 

She tensed nervously, and Kristoff wanted to hold her until she calmed again, but he continued. “I lied. I don’t have a girlfriend, and I never did.” 

A combination of relief, frustration, and excitement warped her features.

“But why did you lie?”

He reddened further. “I saw you with that guy at Oaken’s, and when you invited me to go to the next thing with you guys, well...I knew that it would kill me to see you together. I lied and said I had someone else to go with, and then you asked me if I had a girlfriend, and I didn’t know how to say no, and the lie just got away from me.” He looked at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

She blinked her large blue eyes in confusion. “But what about Maddie?” 

“Maddie?” Kristoff was overwhelmed with confusion. “What does Maddie have to do with this?” More importantly,  _ how did she know about Maddie? Had he mentioned her at some point and just forgotten?  _

“Maddie, your girlfriend Maddie?” Anna looked at him expectantly. 

“Maddie’s not my girlfriend!” Kristoff laughed out loud at the thought. 

“Well then what is she?” Anna asked. 

“Maddie and I were in the same foster home before I was placed with my now-adoptive family. She was a few years older than me and always looked out for me, protecting me from the older boys in the foster home that tried to beat up on me. She’s like my older sister! We kept in contact and we still talk.” Kristoff explained excitedly, and a look of relief passed over Anna’s face. 

“Wait, how do you even know about Maddie?” Kristoff asked in confusion. 

It was Anna’s turn to blush and look sheepish. “I...may have facebook stalked you.” She looked down at her feet. 

“But I’m not on facebook…?” Kristoff’s brows were knitted in confusion. 

“Yeah, but….” Anna bit her lip, suppressing a smile. “Your mom is.” She looked up to meet his eyes. 

“You facebook stalked my mom?” Kristoff laughed out loud. 

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Anna chuckled, grinning. 

“All this time, you thought Maddie was my girlfriend?” 

“Yes.” Anna muttered as she smiled up at him through her long lashes. 

“Wow…” Kristoff rubbed his hairline, and he started laughing out loud. Anna slowly started laughing along with him. 

“So then when you asked if I wanted to go to the next party with you and your friends…” Kristoff clarified, attempting to connect the dots. 

“I was low-key asking you on a date.” Anna giggled. 

“And when you asked if I already had someone to go with?” 

“I was fishing for info. You weren’t super clear so I just had to ask outright.” She shrugged as a blush spread across her cheeks. 

“Wow..” Kristoff grinned madly, returning to her side and taking her hand in his. 

“What about the guy from Oakens, then? The one you kissed after you performed?” Kristoff asked. 

“Who, Dane? You saw that? Yeah, that was totally a one-time thing. We’re just friends now.” Anna gravitated towards him, pulling herself against his broad chest. “I can’t believe you saw that.” she said, quieter that time, blushing and looking very apologetic. 

“Yeah, it was...painful.” he grimaced. “And I only went to that thing to see you, and I was planning on telling you how I felt.” he looked deep into her eyes. 

“Oh..wow. I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Anna bit her lip. “For what it’s worth,  _ I  _ was planning on telling  _ you _ how I felt that day in anatomy when you told me you had a girlfriend.” she smiled slightly. 

“Yikes.” Kristoff laughed again. “So you’re telling me that you’ve been single this whole time…?”

“Yup.” Anna chuckled. “And you have been too?” 

“ _ Very single _ .” Kristoff grinned, looking down at her beautiful blue eyes, which were now sparkling with joy. 

“And  _ you’re  _ telling  _ me _ that you’ve been wanting to be with me all along, too?” Anna looked deep into his eyes. 

“Anna…” he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I have been wanting you ever since the moment I saw you on our interview day.” His gaze bored into her, teeming with the most authentic adoration. 

A laugh mixed with a sob escaped Anna’s throat. “Kristoff…” she whispered as she placed her hand against his chest, sending a spark through his whole body. “I...I’ve wanted to be with you this whole time too.” 

She stood on her tiptoes so she could place a soft, light kiss upon his lips. He kissed her back, gently pulling her into his chest. 

If the last kiss was passionate, full of longing and words left unsaid, this one was entirely softness and sweetness. They gently kissed each other’s lips, their movements hesitant and exploratory. Kristoff could feel her smile against his lips and his heart stuttered. 

They pulled apart and Kristoff held his palm against her soft, flushed face. She looked positively radiant, so full of life and wonder and excitement. Her lips were slightly swollen, her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes sparkled with the brightness of the north star. 

Anna grinned and bit her lip. “Well, I guess we have a lot of time to make up for, then.” She playfully looped her hands over his shoulders. 

A guttural growl rumbled in Kristoff’s throat. He leaned in to kiss her jaw and peppered kisses across her neck. Once he reached her earlobe, he muttered into her ear. 

“We sure do.” He grinned and gently bit her earlobe, feeling her shudder involuntarily underneath him. 

Kristoff’s gut clenched when he remembered that they’d wasted nearly two months because of misunderstandings, two months that could’ve been spent  _ together _ . He vowed to make up for those two months by cherishing her every single second. 

  
  


…………

  
  


“Guys!” Anna ran over to the spot where her friends were dancing, dragging Kristoff behind her. 

Isabelle heard her first, and whipped around at the sound. A look of confusion immediately crossed her face when she saw Anna hand in hand with Kristoff. Isabelle nudged Olaf and Maggie to get their attention. 

“What the hell?” Maggie asked, confused, but grinning. 

“Guys...there’s been a misunderstanding. Kristoff never had a girlfriend, and Maddie’s his old foster sister.” she looked up at him, a huge smile on her face. “And he thought I was with Dane! Turns out he’s liked me this whole time.” Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff’s bicep and felt her core heat furiously when she felt just how large his muscles were. 

“Wait, so why did he tell you he had a girlfriend?” Olaf asked. 

Anna watched a blush spread over Kristoff’s cheeks, and after a pause, she filled in the silence, explaining his little lie to her friends. His cheeks flushed scarlet as she told the story, giggling throughout and looking up at him. 

“Dude...you’re an idiot!” Maggie chuckled. “Also, may I just officially say, on the record, in front of all of you, I TOLD YOU SO.” she playfully wagged her finger in Anna’s face. 

“Told her what?” Kristoff asked, confused. 

Isabelle giggled. “We’ve had our...suspicions...that you’ve been interested in her for a while. Anna insisted that we were wrong, but clearly that wasn’t the case.” Kristoff flushed at that.  _ Had he really been that obvious? _

“Anyone with eyes can see that you’re into her, and that you’ve been into her from the start.” Olaf rolled his eyes playfully. “You look at her like she’s a present on Christmas morning that you are  _ dying _ to unwrap.” Olaf raised his eyebrows and grinned. 

Kristoff groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, suppressing a smile. “Wow...I guess I wasn’t exactly subtle.” 

“In your defense, she wasn’t either!” Maggie added with a laugh, and it was Anna’s turn to flush madly. 

“I still can’t believe you guys have managed to go all this time without figuring out that you both have feelings for each other!” Isabelle added, grinning. 

“Yeah, I don’t really know either.” Anna said and shrugged her shoulders playfully as she looked up at him. She couldn’t help but notice the goofy grin on his handsome face, and how his dri-fit gym shirt stretched over his broad shoulders, and suddenly she was struck with a desire to unwrap  _ him _ like a present on Christmas morning. 

“Well you guys make a really cute couple.” Olaf added sincerely. 

“Do you guys want to stay and dance with us? We’ll totally get it if you want to head out.” Isabelle asked. 

“Yeah, I would imagine that there are some  _ other _ things they’d rather be doing right now.” Maggie raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

Anna blushed and looked up at Kristoff, recognizing a twin blush on his face. He looked back at her and when her eyes caught his warm honey brown ones, her heart skipped a beat. 

“I was thinking maybe we could go grab some food or something? But it’s really up to you. We can stay if you want.” Kristoff said. 

“Food sounds good. Do you guys mind, though? I don’t want to ditch you.” Anna turned to look at her friends. 

Maggie chuckled and grinned widely. “Anna, we’re  _ fine _ .” 

“Yes! Go!” Isabelle smiled. 

“But don’t forget to tell us all about it afterwards.” Olaf added in a not-so-subtle whisper. Anna flushed and gave him a slight nod. 

She looked back at Kristoff, who looked a little relieved that he could have some alone time with her, after all. “Alright, sounds good then.” she replied, and gave Isabelle, Maggie, and Olaf quick hugs, then waved goodbye to Dane, Mateo, and Charlie. She and Kristoff turned to leave. 

As they walked, Anna reached out and grabbed Kristoff’s hand reflexively, and judging by his slightly startled response, he hadn’t been expecting it. But he immediately held her hand tightly and looked back at her with a smile, so she knew he didn’t exactly mind the sudden, familiarly intimate contact. The pair left the building and started towards the parking lot. 

“Do you want to drive separately? Or together, and I can drive, or you can drive, I don’t really mind either way…” Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Together.” Anna smiled. “But I’m a little too excited to drive right now, so if you wouldn’t mind.” Anna’s lips spread into a cheesy grin. 

Kristoff returned the grin in response. “I’m over here, then.” Kristoff gestured towards his car and started to make his way towards it.    
  


Anna responded by running up to him, grabbing his shirt lightly, and pulling him towards her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and he tugged her closer. The feeling of her body pressed against his caused a blush to spread through her whole body. 

Anna stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to give him a warm kiss. He responded by running a finger through her hair before pulling her closer, holding her flush against him. His wide, strong arms were holding her so firmly that she felt herself being lifted off the ground. 

She couldn’t help but gawk at the fact that he was so large, so strong, yet so incredibly gentle and tender. He made her feel safe and warm and cared for. But the feeling of his broad muscles against her body, flexing gently under her fingertips, well...his absolute strength and power lit a fire within her. 

After several more minutes of passionate, tender kisses, Anna felt him pull away slightly and place her back on her feet again. She leaned back and looked into his eyes, her arms still looped around his neck. 

Kristoff raised an eyebrow and smirked. “If we keep this up, we’re never going to make it out of this parking lot.” 

Anna giggled. “I can think of worse places to be.” She laced her fingers through his and they began walking. 

Kristoff led them towards a classic vintage red truck, slightly beat up and rough around the edges but clearly well-loved. Anna grinned; somehow, this car was perfect for him, and she couldn’t imagine him driving anything else. 

As they walked over towards the passenger side of the car, Kristoff looked at her apologetically. “Sorry, I know it’s not the nicest.” 

She leaned towards him and gave him another kiss, drunk on the feeling of his lips on hers. “I love it.” Anna smiled. 

He opened her car door and she blushed in response as she slid into the car. She immediately noticed how clean it was, a complete contrast to her car, which looked like a hurricane had made its way through it. 

Kristoff slid into the driver’s seat and started the car. “So where are we going?” 

“I don’t know, what were you thinking?” Anna angled her body towards his and absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around her finger. She noticed his eyes linger on her hair a beat too long, which made her smile. 

“Well, I was thinking Mickey’s Diner, over on State Street? They have the best milkshakes, and I know you love a good milkshake.” Kristoff suggested, grinning at her. 

“Sounds delicious!” Anna beamed at him. “Let’s go!” She reached her hand over to where his own hand was resting face-down on his thigh. She noticed him blush in response as he flipped his hand over and laced his large fingers through hers. 

Anna couldn’t help but notice how small her hand looked within his. She knew he had huge hands, but something about seeing them directly against her own made them seem even  _ larger _ . Anna flushed at the thought of everywhere she wanted those large, strong hands to explore. 

Kristoff managed to back out and get on the road with only one hand, intent on keeping the other firmly within Anna’s. At one point, Anna tried to pull away to give him full use on the steering wheel, but he gripped her fingers and looked over at her with a smile. She understood the feeling, she didn’t want to let go of his hand either. 

Anna kept catching herself staring at him, in awe of his strong profile and plush lips and overall gorgeous-ness.  _ I can’t believe someone who looks like  _ him _ wants me _ , Anna thought. At one point, she couldn’t help but lean over and give him a peck on the cheek, which caused him to turn to her in surprise and grin. He returned his eyes to the road, but Anna could see the blush that crawled up his cheeks. 

Shortly after, they pulled up to a stoplight, and without warning, Kristoff turned towards her and rested a large hand against her cheek, pulling her towards him for a kiss. When he pulled away, Anna met his gaze, and saw her own adrenaline and adoration reflected in his eyes. 

A car horn beeped behind them, and they both jumped slightly, looking towards the road. The light had turned green, and Anna giggled. Kristoff hurried through the intersection, slightly sheepish. The person behind them had no doubt seen the kiss that had held up the intersection. 

Before she knew it, Kristoff pulled up at the restaurant, a classic 50’s looking diner with fluorescent red lights and a huge sign that said “ _ Mickey’s _ ” in a fat, swirly cursive script. He headed around to open her door, but she had beat him to it, already heading towards him. 

He reached his hand out to her, and Anna took it, still reeling at the feeling of her small hand in his large one. 

The pair headed inside, and Anna couldn’t help but grin at the quintescent 50’s decor, with a checkerboard floor and vinyl booth seating and formica countertops. She let herself be led to a booth in the back corner, and Kristoff slid in across from her. 

“This place is amazing!” Anna marveled. 

“Just wait until you actually try the food,” Kristoff added, grinning widely at her. 

“Ugh, I can’t wait!” Anna moaned slightly as she read over the menu. She pretended not to notice the way his cheeks reddened slightly in response to her moan. 

“So what’s good here?” Anna asked. 

Kristoff chuckled. “Everything, honestly. But my favorite is probably the brownie batter milkshake. They put actual brownie chunks in it and it’s honestly to die for.” 

Anna scanned the menu. “I don’t see that on here?” she asked, confused. 

Kristoff grinned sheepishly. “That’s because it’s not on there.” Anna looked at him, surprised. 

The waitress came to take their order, and Anna stifled a giggle when she read the name on her nametag:  _ Flo _ . This place couldn’t be more perfectly 50’s diner if it  _ tried _ . 

“Hey, Kristoff! How’s it going?” Flo smiled at him. 

“Great, how’s your night going?” Kristoff replied. 

“Eh, it’s 10:30 PM on Halloween, so not exactly an easy crowd.” Flo gestured to the full restaurant behind her, which contained all sorts of elaborately costumed patrons, ranging everything from Pennywise to Peter Pan. “But my night’s always better when I get to see you!” Flo leaned in and pinched Kristoff’s cheek as if he was a little boy, which caused him to blush profusely. 

“So who’s your gal, then, Kristoff?” Flo grinned, turning towards Anna. 

“She’s my...uh....my Anna.” Kristoff stammered, his cheeks reddening when he realized what he’d just said. 

Anna looked at him and smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly, before turning back to Flo. “We’re classmates,” she added, returning the waitress’ smile. 

Flo gave Kristoff a knowing look. “Classmates, huh? She must be pretty special if you’re taking her here. Well I’m willing to bet that you’re studying chemistry.” Flo chuckled, and both Anna and Kristoff blushed slightly, catching each other’s eyes. 

“Something like that.” Kristoff replied, not breaking eye contact with Anna as he did. 

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Anna. I’m Flo, of course.” The waitress gestured to her nametag. “What’ll it be, kids?” She whipped out her notepad and flipped to a new page. 

“One extra-large brownie batter milkshake, with extra whipped-cream, please.” Anna responded with a contagious grin. 

“Ahh, so you already taught her the secret menu, then?” Flo teased Kristoff as she collected their menus. The blonde man flushed. 

“Anything else?” Flo asked. 

Kristoff looked over at Anna before adding, “yeah, can we get some fries?” 

Flo nodded and smiled. “You got it, Kris.” She tucked her pad into her apron and left with the menus, but not before she winked at them both. “Have fun, you two.” 

Anna giggled as Kristoff shot her an apologetic look. 

“So I take it you’ve been coming here a long time, then?” Anna asked him, resting her elbows on the table and placing her chin in her hands. 

“Yeah, we’ve been coming here since I was first adopted.” Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s...actually kind of a tradition in my family.” 

Anna beamed at him. “I love it! Wow, thank you so much for taking me here.” She reached out for one of his hands. 

“No problem.” Kristoff smiled back at her. “No one else I’d rather be here with.” 

The look in his eyes was so genuine and adoring that it almost made Anna tear up. 

“You’re actually the only girl I’ve ever shown this place to.” Kristoff added, somewhat sheepishly. 

Anna was slightly stunned, and a huge grin spread across her face. “Wow, I made the cut?” she joked. 

“You’ve completely surpassed the cut, since the moment I first met you, Anna.” Kristoff gazed at her. 

Anna blushed profusely and looked down briefly. “Wow. Well, you passed my cut a long time ago, too,” she added, so giddy and euphoric. 

“What does that cut entail, then?” Kristoff tilted his head playfully. 

“Well, for starters, you are so kind to me and you always want to hear what I have to say. I tend to talk a lot, so that’s actually a pretty big deal.” Anna said, and she watched Kristoff grin in response. “And you’re really funny and you always make me laugh. You’re also insanely smart, but also super humble, which is not a combination that you find often, especially not in med school.” They both chuckled. 

“You’re not wrong.” Kristoff added. 

She continued. “You’re so strong, yet also so gentle, and you just make me feel really calm and safe. Being around you always makes my stress go away, and you make me feel like I can do anything.” Anna blushed slightly and was happy to see him grin widely in response. 

“Also, it doesn’t hurt that you’re  _ insanely _ hot. Like, Greek-god level hot.” She added with a giggle, which caused Kristoff to blush, slightly uncomfortably but not exactly protesting. 

“Says the woman who literally looks like an angel descended from heaven!” Kristoff teased, and Anna’s heart swelled in response. 

“So what about you? What’s your cut?” Anna asked him teasingly. 

“I really like that you go out of your way to help people or make their day brighter. I think that says a lot about you and how much you care for everyone around you. You’re so thoughtful, and I’ve always really liked that about you.” Kristoff said honestly, eliciting a wide smile from Anna. 

“You also brighten up any room you walk into. You’re so enthusiastic and excited and you have this zest for life that’s honestly contagious. You’re like a walking ray of sunshine. 

I also really like that you’re so strong. I know you’ve been through kind of a lot, health-wise, but you haven’t let it break you. I really admire that. I also like how smart you are. You have this love of learning and you’re always looking to better your knowledge. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who likes school as much as you do.” Kristoff added, chuckling. 

“And obviously, I think that you’re so gorgeous. Like, stunningly so. There’s a reason your friends have noticed me staring at you, and that’s because sometimes I legitimately cannot take my eyes off of you. Like now, for example.” Kristoff gazed at her, and she blushed. 

Never before had someone made her feel so special and warm inside. Even Hans, who she had been  _ engaged to _ , never took the time to say the things he liked about her. And now, Kristoff, who she wasn’t even  _ dating _ , had managed to make her feel like the only girl in the whole world. 

“Wow, I...I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Anna admitted with a smile. 

“Really?” Kristoff looked surprised. “Well, you deserve to have nice things said to you every single day.” 

“Is that so?” Anna giggled, looking at him with the real-life interpretation of the heart eyes emoji. 

“Of course.” Kristoff leaned across the table to kiss her slightly on the nose. 

“ _ Ahem _ .” Flo appeared at their table carrying a tray with their food, and both Kristoff and Anna recoiled sheepishly. 

“One XL brownie batter milkshake, extra whip, and a side of fries.” Flo placed a huge, mouthwatering milkshake between them, alongside a towering basket of fries, and then gave them some utensils, napkins, and two straws. 

“Thanks, Flo!” Anna beamed at her. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Kristoff added. 

“ _ Classmates, huh?”  _ Flo grumbled as she walked away, under her breath but loud enough for the pair to hear. 

Kristoff blushed as he reached for the straws and unwrapped them, placing one on either side of the shake. 

“Wow, I feel like I’m in Grease! A 50’s style diner, sharing a milkshake with a cute guy…” Anna said excitedly. 

Kristoff chuckled. “Well, try it, then!”

They both leaned in to take a sip, and their faces were suddenly  _ much _ closer together. This also meant that Kristoff had a perfect view for Anna’s reaction. 

“Oh my GOD this is sooo good!” Anna moaned in pleasure upon tasting the shake, eliciting a laugh and a blush from Kristoff. 

“Glad you like it.” He laughed. 

“ _ Great _ choice.” Anna added. 

“I am to please.” He raised an eyebrow flirtatiously, and Anna felt heat spread through her core. She couldn’t help but think of all of the other ways he might try to please her, with his mouth, with his hands, with his cock…

Anna immediately started talking again, trying to direct her mind away from that train of thought. 

“So how are classes going for you?” she asked. 

Kristoff shrugged. “Pretty good, I guess.” he replied modestly. “You?” 

“Same! I’m honestly loving medical school so far.” she admitted with a grin. “Everyone said it was going to be so grueling and awful, and it’s definitely really hard, but I also kind of love it, you know?” 

“Definitely. I feel the same. Like, it’s super hard, but it’s also exactly what I’ve been wanting to be learning about for my whole life.” 

“Right?!” Anna replied excitedly. 

“Ranks came out recently, too. Did you do okay?” Kristoff asked casually. 

Anna paused, not knowing exactly what to say. Was it gauche to discuss class ratings while on a date? She didn’t know. 

“Yeah, I actually did pretty well.” she admitted. 

“Nice!” he grinned at her. 

“What about you? Did you do okay?” Anna asked. 

“Yeah, I actually did pretty well too!” Kristoff said, a pleased grin spreading across his face. “Thank goodness, especially since I really  _ need _ that scholarship.” he admitted. 

“Honestly, same.” Anna chuckled nervously. “Well, more, I really could use the award to get into the residency I want.” 

She was unsure of how he would respond. Would he be intimidated by her? Or be turned off by it? She’d certainly had guys in the past be scared off by her brain, Hans especially. 

Kristoff looked at her with a playful grin and raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like we have a bit of a competition on our hands, then.” 

Anna let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Guess we do.” she smiled back at him, biting her lip slightly. 

“So exactly  _ how _ well did you do on the ratings, then?” Kristoff asked, genuinely curious, and not at all vengeful. 

Anna hesitated. “I...well, I got first.” she admitted, now full-on chewing on her lip. 

Kristoff gaped at her. “Anna! That’s amazing! Congrats!” he beamed at her, and Anna really did feel like he was excited for her. It was a good feeling. 

“Thanks.” she grinned back, glancing down slightly. “I...I worked pretty hard this past while.” she admitted. “Well, I told you mine, so now you have to tell me yours.” Anna said playfully. 

“I got second.” Kristoff chuckled. 

“That’s phenomenal! Congratulations, Kristoff!” Anna reached across the table and grabbed his hand, smiling brightly at him. 

“Thanks! Sounds like we’ve both had a busy last few months.” he laughed, and she joined him. 

“I mean, studying is one of the best ways to get your mind off of your smoking hot lab partner who you want but can’t have.” Anna raised her eyebrows suggestively and smirked. 

“I can second that.” Kristoff grinned back at her. 

“Is this...is this going to be awkward, then?” Anna asked tentatively. 

“What do you mean?” Kristoff asked, clearly confused. 

“Us both competing for the top spot? And being...at each other’s heels?” 

“Why would it be?” Kristoff asked, his eyebrows knit in confusion. 

“I don’t know, maybe it will be awkward?” Anna added nervously. “And I’ve had guys, well...not want to date me because they were intimidated by my, you know…” 

“Brain?” Kristoff cocked an eyebrow. He looked at her right in her eyes and Anna felt as if he was reaching into her very soul. “Anna, any guy who wouldn’t want to be with you because of how smart you are is  _ not  _ worthy of you.” 

Anna felt tears threaten to pool in her eyes. “That..honestly means a lot to me.” She smiled at him sincerely. 

“And hey,” Kristoff grinned goofily. “We’ll both do our best and help each other to succeed, and whatever happens, happens. Right?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Anna beamed. She couldn’t help but feel the tips of her ears turn red at the thought of what his words implied.  _ Whatever happens, happens...that implies that he’ll want to be dating me or whatever even in a few months?  _ The thought made her blush to her very core, and she felt absolutely giddy. 

Kristoff leaned back and looked at the table. They had pretty much finished off their milkshake, and the basket was empty save a few small, crispy fries at the bottom. 

“Do you want to finish this off?” He gestured to the food in front of them. 

“I mean...I’ll finish the milkshake, if you’re offering.” Anna giggled. 

“Fine by me, if you let me have the last few fries. The crispy bits at the bottom are my favorite.” He flashed her a lopsided grin, which made her heart flip-flop in her chest. 

“Deal.” Anna agreed with a smile, and they both finished off their food. They lingered for several minutes, both not wanting the night to be over, just talking to each other and catching up on the time they’d missed over the last few months. 

It was 1 AM before they knew it, and Flo came by with the bill. 

“Alright, lovebirds. Hate to do this, but we’re closing up.” She said as she collected their empty dishes. 

“No worries, Flo. We’ll get out of your hair.” Kristoff smiled and pulled out his wallet to pay. 

Anna reached into her purse and pulled out a five dollar bill. “Let me chip in,” she added, pushing it towards him. 

Kristoff raised his eyebrows. “You sure? I’m fine paying.” 

“Yeah, I want to.” She insisted. 

“Alright, as long as you’re sure.” Kristoff asked, and when she nodded in confirmation, he added the bill to his own pile and placed it with the receipt for Flo to collect. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Anna slid across the bench and instinctively sidled up to him, lacing her fingers between his. 

He looked down at their hands, still a little surprised, but seemed overjoyed with how easily they’d fallen into the patterns of physical affection. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. 

“Agreed.” he replied, and they headed out towards Kristoff’s car. 

He walked her towards the passenger side and lingered, not quite placing his hand on the door handle yet. Anna leaned against the door and looked up at him, biting her lip. 

Kristoff gently placed his wide hands on either side of her face and leaned down to kiss her, deeply and sweetly. Anna could taste the salt from the french fries on his lips, and his warm body against hers. 

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “I’ll never get used to being able to do that.” He grinned widely and exhaled. 

Anna bit her lip. “Me neither.” She leaned in for another kiss. 

After a moment, Kristoff opened up her door and she climbed in. He got in on his side and they made their way out of the parking lot.

Anna felt his warm hand on her thigh just above her knee, and he looked over at her as if to say  _ is this okay?  _ She smiled at him in response, to confirm that his placement was indeed okay with her. 

The warmth of his hand against her skin sent shivers throughout her body, and she did her best to memorize the feeling. 

Kristoff drove them back to campus and to her car, which was now waiting in the mostly-empty parking lot. It was already 1:30 at that point.

When they reached her car, neither one made any immediate motion to get out. They both seemed to want to prolong the night as long as possible. 

“Anna, tonight was...honestly the best night of my life.” Kristoff admitted with a sheepish grin. 

Anna scanned her memory, failing to come up with a night that compared to this one. “I feel the exact same.” She smiled back at him and bit her lip. 

Kristoff groaned slightly. “Do you have any idea what it does to me when you bite your lip like that?” He looked at her with a playful, yet intense look in his eyes. 

Anna cocked her head to the side. “Why don’t you show me?” 

Kristoff’s eyes filled with desire once more, and he leaned in to kiss her with the deepest, most intense passion and longing. Anna smiled and moaned slightly against his lips. 

That moan seemed to spur him on, and he moved to kiss her along her jaw, peppering small kisses down her soft skin. Another moan escaped her mouth, and Kristoff seemed pleased with himself. 

He trailed his kisses down her jaw and to her neck, slowly adding in small sucks and nips, driving Anna absolutely wild. She could feel arousal pooling between her legs. _This is_ _divine,_ she thought. 

“Kristoff..” she moaned breathlessly. She could feel him smile against the skin of her neck, and he returned his attention to her lips, now swollen from his passionate kisses. 

“Yes, Anna?” he pulled away briefly and looked at her devilishly. 

“This is…incredible.” she mewled. “You’re incredible.” 

“So are you, Anna. You’re radiant. You’re magnificent.” He kissed her softly and sweetly, his adoration clear in how he gently caressed her face and laced his fingers within her curls. 

They kissed for a while longer, peppering kisses on each other’s lips and faces and earlobes and necks, making up for the two months of kisses they had foolishly missed out on. They kissed softly and sweetly, and then deeply and passionately, and Anna’s heart felt so full that it could burst. 

At one point Kristoff pulled away to look at the clock. “Jesus, it’s 2:30 already?” 

Anna giggled. “Time flies when you’re having fun, I guess.” 

“You got that right.” Kristoff looked at her with a hungry glint in his eyes. “We should probably say goodnight, though.” He admitted. 

“You’re probably right.” Anna bit her lip. “But we should also probably kiss some more.” she grinned and looked up at him through her lashes. 

“Well of course, it’s the only sensible thing.” Kristoff teased and pulled her in for another kiss, this one beginning soft and sweet, but becoming more insistent and sensual with time. At one point, Anna wanted to straddle him, bring him closer to her, but she wasn’t sure if it would logistically work in the car, plus she didn’t want to go too far. 

Anna felt Kristoff run the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, and she groaned as he nipped at her lightly. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his tongue dance against her own. One of his hands was knit furiously in her hair, the other resting on her knee, squeezing lightly. 

They kissed for several more minutes before pulling away, realizing it was time to say goodnight. He walked her to her car and gave her another soft kiss as they said goodnight. 

“Text me when you get home?” Kristoff asked. 

“Of course.” Anna grinned. 

“Alright then. See you tomorrow, Anna.” He beamed at her. They hadn’t even talked about tomorrow, but Anna already knew she wanted to see him the next day, too. 

“See you tomorrow, Kristoff.” Anna leaned in to kiss his cheek lightly before waving goodbye and driving away. 

Her heart raced in her chest the whole way home.  _ Kristoff _ , the very man who had taken up permanent residence in her fantasies for the past year... _ Kristoff,  _ the person who made her feel safer and more special than anyone ever had before... _ Kristoff _ , the man who had utterly captured her heart in every conceivable way...had just spent the whole evening kissing her and saying her praises. 

She felt absolutely euphoric, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was almost surprised when she pulled into her apartment complex; her mind had been consumed with thoughts of a certain muscular blonde med student, so she had hardly registered that she was almost home. 

Still in a bit of a daze, Anna headed up to her apartment. Once she got inside, she shut the door and leaned against it, slightly breathless. 

_ Oh my god, _ she thought.  _ This is the best night ever _ . She grinned, bit her lip, and slid down against the door to the floor. She immediately pulled out her phone and opened her group chat. 

**M1 BITCHESSSS**

Anna: You guys...tonight was high key the best night of my life!!!


	16. Chapter 16: The Lazy Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally confessing their feelings, Kristoff and Anna spend Saturday together, eating homemade waffles and going grocery shopping. 
> 
> MUSIC: (in order) 
> 
> "You've Really Got a Hold On Me", Percy Sledge   
> "Kisses of Fire", ABBA  
> "Ain't No Mountain High Enough", Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell  
> "Baby Love", The Supremes  
> "Like Real People Do", Hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the banter and cuteness and fluff and a tiny bit of horny!!!
> 
> Kristoff's outfit:   
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/16/c2/2516c23dbfbadeeecce8dca3923f627e.jpg
> 
> Anna's outfit: 
> 
> https://fashionismyforte.com/chunky-sweater-otk-boots/chunky-sweater-and-otk-boots-10/

Just as he had many nights before, Kristoff dreamt of Anna. He dreamt of her beautiful red curls and her melodic laugh and the way she looked absolutely sinful when she was focusing. He dreamt of talking and laughing with her, learning everything about her, and sharing himself in the process. He dreamt of her kisses, of her small hands in his hair, and his own larger hands running over her back. 

The difference this time was that the dream wasn’t entirely over when he woke up. Those fantasies weren’t completely unattainable anymore. 

When his alarm sounded and he awoke to Sven licking his face, Kristoff momentarily forgot the events of the previous day as he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

Suddenly, the memory of her lips on his, her smile sparkling across the diner table, her soft hand in his...it all came flooding back, and the dopiest of grins covered Kristoff’s face. 

He reached over for his phone, eager to hear from her. To his surprise, he was greeted with a text from her, sent at 4:30 AM. 

Anna:  _ Alright I know you’re probably already asleep and I hope I don’t wake you but I literally cannot fall asleep right now because I’m so busy thinking of you. Tonight was so amazing!!!!!! _

Kristoff blushed as he imagined her, lying in her bed, thinking of  _ him _ . He knew she probably didn’t mean it that way, but the thought immediately sent a rush of blood to his cock and he moaned, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kristoff:  _ This was the perfect thing to wake up to. I feel the exact same way about last night. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if I woke up in a few minutes and realized it was all a dream lol. _

To his surprise, he almost immediately saw the three bubbles pop up that indicated she was texting back. That meant that she was up already, at 8:30 AM, despite being up four hours earlier. 

Anna:  _ Definitely not just a dream!!! _

Kristoff:  _ You promise? ;)  _

Anna:  _ I promise...why don’t I come see you and prove it?  _

Kristoff’s face flushed slightly. 

Kristoff:  _ Oh, I’m SO down haha  _

_ But why in the world are you up already?? You didn’t go to bed until like 5, right?  _

Anna:  _...maybe :)  _

_ I know i won’t be able to go back to sleep though because now i’m talking to YOU  _

_ and i’m so excited!! _

Kristoff:  _ Well, if you’re sure…..wanna grab breakfast?  _

Anna:  _ Oh, i’ll do you one better, i’ll MAKE breakfast! I make a mean waffle, you won’t be able to resist!! _

Kristoff:  _ do you mean, like, at your apartment?  _

Anna:  _ yeah, is that ok?? If you’re not comfortable with that it’s totally fine  _

Kristoff:  _ no i definitely am!!! I just wanted to make sure that’s what you meant.  _

  
  


Kristoff gulped.  _ She wants me to come over to her apartment? _ The thought didn’t scare him or anything. It just felt like a very intimate thing, making breakfast for someone. That was something you usually did the morning after sleeping over. 

His mind subconsciously strayed to sharing breakfast at her apartment after a night together, and then he started to think about all the things that hypothetical night would entail. Blood rushed towards his cock yet again as he pictured what she would look like on top of him, her red hair cascading around her bare shoulders, her breasts in full view, and riding his cock wildly. 

_ Well fuck. _ At that point, he was fully erect, and his dick pushed against his boxers. He tried to redirect his mind, to think of less arousing things, but it was no use. The image of her bouncing on top of him or her bent over the table taking him from behind or her beautiful lips around his swollen cock….well, those were images that were quite hard to banish. It didn’t help that he’d soon be going over to her apartment, and those images would gain a little more  _ detail _ , and she’d  _ be  _ there, likely  _ kissing  _ him…

Kristoff groaned as he reached his hand past his waistband and wrapped a hand around his swollen shaft. He stroked himself, imagining the sensation was coming from her tight, velvety walls. He pictured her moaning and writhing under him as he sang her praises with his tongue and brought her to the edge. He imagined fucking her senseless, and the mewls and cries she would make, and imagined the feeling of her spasming around his dick as she came. 

That last image alone was enough to send him over the edge, and he let out a loud groan as he came. He stayed on his bed for a minute, sprawled out, euphoric and in awe. The sound of his phone pinging brought him back to reality a few seconds later. 

Anna:  _ great!! I’ll send you my address then!! _

His cheeks flushed furiously when he remembered what he had just done only moments earlier. The upside was that he wouldn’t be so pent-up when he saw her, and so he’d be less likely to embarrass himself, or worse,  _ her _ . 

Kristoff headed towards the bathroom and hopped into the shower, eager to look (and smell!) his best before seeing Anna. He cranked the heat up high and worked his hair into suds, and then soaped himself up thoroughly, even using the special Lush soap that Maddie had gotten him for his birthday. Initially, the soap bar had seemed a little fancy and excessive to him; Kristoff preferred simple bar soap, clean-smelling and efficient. But he wanted to take out all the stops for Anna. Today was  _ different _ . 

Today was the first time he’d be seeing Anna in this new context, a  _ romantic  _ context. It would be the first time he’d ever go to see her and  _ know _ that all his cards were on the table. Even better, it would be the first time he’d head out to see her knowing that  _ she  _ liked him  _ too. _ So, yes. He would use a fancy soap today. Besides, Maddie, a  _ woman _ , had picked it out in the first place, so he hoped it was a scent that most women liked?

Kristoff finished up and toweled off his hair furiously before heading to his room to get changed. He paused, completely unsure of what to wear. 

What do you wear to go to your romantic-interest-but-not-yet-girlfriend’s apartment for breakfast on a Saturday which might entail more later in the day? 

He felt like a contestant on the show The Bachelorette that his mom and siblings made him watch; he always wondered how the contestants figured out how to dress for their dates when they had no idea where they were doing? 

After some deliberation, he settled on a pair of light grey jogger sweatpants and a heather gray zip up sweatshirt with a simple white tee shirt underneath. This outfit had been gifted to him by his younger sister, who referred to it as “athleisure”. Kristoff figured it would be okay for today, casual and comfortable enough that he wouldn’t look or feel overdressed for a simple Saturday breakfast, yet put-together enough that he’d be ready if she wanted to go somewhere or do something else. He felt pretty proud of his choice and mentally reminded himself to thank his sister when he got the chance. 

He finished up getting ready and pulled out his phone to text Anna. 

Kristoff:  _ Leaving now, is that okay?  _

Anna:  _ Yes!!!! See you soon!  _

Kristoff:  _ Sounds great:)  _

With that, Kristoff grabbed his backpack, just in case they wanted to study, and headed out to see Anna. 

  
  


………………

  
  


Anna’s heart beat furiously in her chest, and she was proud of herself for having the courage to invite Kristoff over to her apartment for breakfast. Granted, it was over text, so it was really only a matter of typing a message and pressing send, but she was still proud.

She sent him her address, and then it dawned on her that she had only a short time to get ready  _ and _ start making breakfast. With that, she rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and tame her wild bed-head. After a minute of wrestling with her wild curls, she opted for a pair of loose braids. Braids had been her signature hairstyle for pretty much all her childhood and teen years, and wearing braids now made her feel a little nostalgic for the days that she and Elsa had spent hours practicing braids on each other’s hair. She smiled at the memory. 

Next, Anna washed her face and put on a little mascara and a tinted lip balm, just enough to feel put together. She pulled on her favorite pair of black leggings, which were both insanely comfortable  _ and _ made her ass look pretty fantastic, and an oversized cream-colored sweater. She applied a little perfume for good measure. 

At that point she checked her phone and saw that Kristoff was on his way. She was making good timing, and headed to the kitchen to start making waffle batter. 

Anna hurried to pull out all the ingredients she needed and get the waffles started. She made her batter (from scratch, of course!) and cooked a waffle on the iron before hearing a knock on the door. 

Her heart started beating a little faster and she dusted her hands off on a towel before hurrying to the door. Just before she opened it, she took a deep breath to prepare herself.  _ You got this, Anna _ , she told herself. 

She whipped open the door and was immediately met by the sight of a beaming, freshly showered Kristoff, his hair still damp. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks when she noticed what he was wearing, a sweatshirt with a white tee that slightly emphasized his broad chest, and  _ those _ gray sweatpants that had distracted her many times previously. She gulped and tried not to focus on the faint outline of his dick, magnificently emphasized by those damned sweatpants. 

“Kristoff! Hi!” Anna grinned and ushered him in. 

He smiled back at her and her heart fluttered. “Morning, Anna.” He paused briefly by the door, looking hesitant. “Shoes on or off?” 

“Oh! Off, please. Or whatever you want, I’m really fine either way.” Anna gestured to his feet before closing the door behind them. She couldn’t help but notice just how massive his feet were, and was reminded by the cliche, “ _ you know what they say about men with big feet…” _ which brought a blush to her cheeks. 

He slipped off his shoes and set his backpack down by the door, and Anna stepped towards him, practically launching herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned upwards to kiss his cheeks, then pulled back and grinned at him, enjoying the surprise and joy on his face. 

He responded by pulling her tightly towards him and planting a deep kiss on her mouth, and Anna immediately reciprocated, parting her lips and darting her tongue along his bottom lip, which elicited a slight moan from him in response. 

Anna giggled and then moaned slightly herself when she felt his own warm tongue dance into her mouth, pushing against her playfully and when he gently bit her bottom lip, she felt her insides melt into a puddle. 

She relished in the feeling of his lips against hers, ebbing and flowing and dancing warmly, and when they finally pulled away, Anna truly could not tell you how long they’d been kissing. It could’ve been a minute, it could’ve been an hour; her sense of time had completely flown out the window as soon as her other senses were overwhelmed by Kristoff’s kisses. 

Kristoff’s eyes bored into her, and the golden flecks within his honey brown irises shimmered in the light at such a close distance. Anna’s breath heaved slightly in her chest, and she tried to return it back to normal, but having all of him so  _ close _ was making that fairly difficult. His scent was intoxicating, and Anna inhaled deeply, catching whiffs of what she guessed was probably his soap. She suddenly became very aware of how close they had gotten, and every nerve along her skin became heightened to his touch, now very conscious of his large hands around her waist, and how her body had become flush with his, and  _ especially  _ how their entire midsections were pressed together, which meant that she could feel his cock pressed ever so slightly against her lower belly....

She stepped backwards slightly, a little overwhelmed and embarrassed and  _ definitely _ turned on. 

“I’m still finishing up the waffles.” she smiled and led him over to the kitchen, where she made quick work of pouring batter into the waffle iron. 

“Smells delicious.” Kristoff grinned. “Is there anything I can do?” 

“Uhh, sure! If you want, you could start cutting the fruit?” she gestured towards the strawberries and bananas she had laid out on the counter. 

“Of course! Do you have a cutting board?” Kristoff looked around. 

“Oh! Yes! Of course.” Their positions in the kitchens and the place she stored her cutting board made for an awkward situation. Anna attempted to gesture to the cupboard, but when her directives weren’t good enough, she had no choice but to slide behind him and grab it herself. This meant their bodies were pressed against each other, and she could feel Kristoff tense slightly at the contact. 

Anna gave him the cutting board and knife and they quickly returned to their respective tasks, both blushing slightly. 

“You sleep okay?” Anna asked him. 

“Surprisingly, yes.” he chuckled. “I would ask you the same, but since I’m pretty sure that you got four hours of sleep, I think I already know the answer.”

Anna giggled. “What can I say? I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Understandable,” he teased. 

“So do you have anything else you need to get done today?” she asked him. 

“I mean, I could stand to study a little, but for the most part I just want to spend time with you.” His cheeks flushed. “That is, if that’s okay?” 

She grinned widely. “There’s nothing I’d rather do more.” 

They both looked at each other, smiling dopily, and Kristoff reached a hand towards her face. “You’ve got a little batter…” he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Anna flushed and turned her head to kiss his hand, eliciting a smile and blush from him. Her heart started beating faster and heat pooled in her core when he withdrew and licked his thumb, raising an eyebrow at her playfully. 

“So, yesterday…” Kristoff turned towards her slightly and flashed her a lopsided smile. 

“Yesterday.” Anna returned his smile and rubbed her shoulder against his arm. 

“Yesterday was pretty amazing.” Kristoff said, his voice low and gruff. He set down what he was working on and turned to face her, his eyes smoldering. Anna mirrored his movements and took a step closer to him. 

“You have no idea how good it feels to finally have you know how I feel.” Anna flushed and bit her lip. 

“Likewise.” he responded. “I still can’t believe it. I feel like I’m dreaming.” Anna felt his large hands brush against her waist and settle there gently. 

She rested her hands on his chest. “I feel the same. These last few months have been absolute torture, being around you so much but knowing I couldn’t have you.” 

He leaned in closer and chuckled. “You could’ve had me this whole time.” 

Anna shoved him playfully. “Whose fault is that?” 

“I think we are both to blame, a little bit.” Kristoff brushed a few hairs behind her ear that had come loose from her braid and let his hand linger. 

“I can get on board with that.” she practically whispered, wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing herself towards him. 

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest when he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, drinking her in. His hands wrapped around her torso, pulling her impossibly closer to him. The kiss deepened, with roaming tongues and hands and moans and sighs. Anna moved away from his lips and peppered kisses along his jaw, brushing her lips against his stubble. He let out a small, deep moan as Anna moved her lips to his neck and began nipping and biting and sucking at his skin there. She reached his pulse point, and she could feel his breath hitch. 

He moaned gutturally and tightened his grip around her waist and hoisted her up onto the counter, resting his hands on her hips. Anna marveled at how easily he lifted her weight, as if she was light as a feather. She instinctively widened her legs and he stepped between them, pulling her close. He returned his lips to her own, kissing her deeply, as if trying to drink in every inch of her. Anna moaned as she felt his stubble drag across her cheek, and that moan turned into a slight pant as he moved his kisses to her lips. 

Anna dropped her head back in pleasure, giving him easier access to her neck, and he certainly took the message. Warmth spread through her whole body as he sucked on her sensitive skin there, and she laced her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly, which caused a slight groan to escape his lips. She tugged a little more firmly on the hairs at the nape of his neck, and his kisses turned to small nips, causing Anna to dig her fingernails into his skin slightly at the new sensation. 

He pulled away slightly. “I don’t want to leave any visible marks on you.” He made eye contact, looking slightly worried. For a second, Anna was absorbed in the honey warmth in his eyes, so alluring and gentle and lust-filled all at the same time. 

Anna grinned. “Then why don’t you go somewhere a little less....visible?” His eyes widened as she gently pulled her sweater off one shoulder, and she giggled as he gulped nervously. The large size of her sweater meant that this new adjustment left her shoulder, collarbone, bralette strap, and a hefty portion of her bralette itself exposed. 

Kristoff ran his finger along the thin strap, in awe of the new parts of her that were exposed, and caused her to shiver at the touch. She gripped his face with both hands and pulled him towards her, hastily resuming the kiss. His large, warm hands returned to her waist, and he pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. 

Anna’s breath caught in her throat when she felt his hands slip under her sweater and lightly touch the skin of her back, just above the waistband of her leggings. 

“Is this okay?” He pulled away and asked. 

“ _ Yes _ .” Anna replied breathlessly and with an accompanying earnest nod. He grinned in response and returned his lips to hers, and Anna’s skin burned as he palmed her back more confidently now. 

He soon moved his kisses back to her neck and ventured to her now exposed shoulder, sucking gently and nipping at her, and Anna mewled audibly at the newfound contact. His lips explored her freckled skin, causing heat to spread throughout her whole body and arousal to pool between her legs. 

Kristoff pulled her impossibly closer, his large, warm hands wrapping around her waist and palming the skin there. She suddenly became aware of his own arousal, large and hard, pressing against her core, and the sensation made her blush from the inside out, overwhelmed with longing. 

All of a sudden, Kristoff jumped back, and Anna immediately missed the contact of his hands on her skin and his lips on her upper chest. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked, concerned. 

“Yeah, yes, of course..” he stammered. “I just...it got a little hot…” 

Anna’s eyes widened when she realized that he had awkwardly clasped his hands in front of his crotch, clearly embarrassed by his arousal, and she blushed furiously. 

“Oh, yeah, of course! Sorry, I should’ve--we should’ve---sorry if I pushed you too far.” Anna slid off the counter and stepped away from him instinctively. 

His eyes widened with worry. “No! No, you didn’t. Not at all. I just…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I really like you, Anna. I want to...well, I don’t want to go too far if this is just..” he gulped nervously, avoiding eye contact. “If it’s just...a fling. Does that make sense?” He looked at her, his eyes almost pleading. 

She stepped back towards him and grabbed his hands with her own. “I really like you too, Kristoff. I like you  _ a lot _ .” He grinned sheepishly in response. “We can go as fast or as slow as you want. For the record, it’s  _ not _ just a fling.” She looked deep into his eyes and saw the relief there. 

He grinned and placed a kiss on her nose. “Great, no flings here.” 

Anna squealed as he grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and physically moved her to the side. “If you’ll excuse me, I have some waffles to eat.” 

She giggled, scurrying to his side on the counter. “Save some for me!!” She reached an arm under his and grabbed a waffle. 

They loaded up their plates and sat at the table across from each other. Kristoff chuckled at her as she piled whipped cream high on her waffle, and she raised an eyebrow accusingly. 

“What? Not a whipped cream fan?” she teased. 

“Oh, no, I am. Just maybe not as big a fan as you.” he teased back. In a flash, Anna dabbed a finger in her whipped cream and swiped it across his nose in retaliation. His eyes widened and he gasped in faux outrage. 

“You’ve done it now.” He raised an eyebrow and grabbed the can of whipped cream, and Anna jumped up from her seat and scurried away from him as he chased after her, the can cocked at the ready. 

She managed to evade him initially, but after a moment he cornered her and held the can to her face menacingly. 

“I surrender! I surrender!” Anna squealed and held her hands in the air, and he smirked, cocking an eyebrow in response. 

“You swear it?” he asked. 

She giggled. “On my  _ life _ .” 

He set down the can of whipped cream and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, but not before he reached under the hem of her sweater to tickle her sides. She jumped in response and giggled. 

“We should probably finish our breakfast, huh?” He cocked his head to the side. 

“Yeah, probably.” Anna smiled and returned to the table, Kristoff following her. 

They finished their food, laughing and flirting and enjoying each other’s company. For both of them, being together felt like  _ home,  _ like they’d been there all their lives. Conversation came so easily, flowed so well, and maybe it was the months they’d spent chatting as classmates, but maybe it was how well they fit together, like two halves of a whole that had just now been united. 

  
  


………..

  
  


Kristoff’s cheeks hurt from smiling. He’d never felt so euphorically happy before as he did in that moment, watching her eat huge bites of syrupy waffles, talking animatedly between bites, with the whole day ahead of them and nothing to do but revel in each other’s company. 

After a while, Kristoff had felt like he could breathe normally again, hoping she’d forgotten about his little…(well, not so  _ little _ ) mishap. She hadn’t seemed to mind the massive boner he’d gotten while kissing her, but he was embarrassed nonetheless. And he’d meant what he said; as much as he adored kissing her, exploring her, feeling her hands on his neck, he didn’t want to do much else unless he knew she felt the same about him as he did about her. He knew it would hurt him terribly to share such intimate moments with her if it was only a fling in her mind. It had made him ecstatic when she’d assured him that it was  _ not  _ a fling to her. 

After they finished eating, Anna pushed her plate away and set her chin in her hands, looking at him excitedly. “So what do you want to do today?” 

“Honestly, I’m good with whatever. We can go somewhere and do something, or even just stay here and hang out, whatever you want to do is fine.” It was true, he was game for just about anything she wanted to do, as long as he got to spend time with her.

“Hmmm…” Anna bit her lip in thought, and his eyes were drawn to those sweet, full lips. “I kind of need to get groceries?” She looked at him, cocking her head to the side slightly. 

“Sounds good to me.” He grinned, and she jumped to her feet. 

“Sweet! Groceries it is!” Anna beamed as she collected their plates and headed towards the sink. Kristoff practically leapt out of his chair and dashed to the sink, beating her there. 

“Nope, no you don’t. The chef never does the dishes.” He took the plates from her hands and flipped the water on. 

She giggled. “We cooked together, remember?” 

He feigned ignorance and loaded the scrub brush with dish soap. “Did we? I seem to remember a certain breakfast savant singlehandedly preparing me the most delicious waffles I’ve ever had.” 

She stepped backwards and put her hands up in a fake conceding gesture. “Alright, alright. You win. Plus, I’ll never turn down a sexy man offering to do my dishes.” She giggled and started gathering the things still left on the counter. 

Kristoff chuckled. “And I’ll never stop offering,” he added. 

They worked in tandem, a routine that they’d perfected during their hours in the anatomy lab. Anna began humming under her breath, and he started singing along when he recognized the song. 

“ _ Ain’t no mountain high enough, ain’t no valley low enough,”  _ he sang in his deep, smooth baritone, and Anna whipped around in surprise. 

“I didn’t know you could sing!” she gasped, gleeful. 

He shrugged and replied with a grin. “You never asked.”

She joined in, and Kristoff relished in the chance to hear her melodic voice once again. He’d been replaying that voice ever since that night at Oaken’s, a night that had once been associated with only painful feelings, but now seemed borderline inconsequential. The one bright spot had always been her delicate, soulful alto voice, which he now had the privilege of hearing once more. 

“ _...to keep me from getting to you, babe,” _ Anna sang, holding a batter-covered spatula to her face as a faux microphone, and pointing to him playfully during the line. He grinned madly and sang along with her, and his grin turned into a wide gape as she paused to lick the spatula, borderline  _ sinfully _ . He’d truly never thought he’d be jealous of a flimsy piece of wood.

She tossed the spatula into the sink and spun around, dancing as they sang and cleaned together. Soon, they finished, and Anna disappeared into her room to grab her purse and slip on a pair of shoes. Kristoff followed her lead, and soon they headed out the door together, Anna practically skipping. 

He instinctively reached for her hand, and he was relieved when she looked back at him with a satisfied, reassuring smile. She led him to her car, a red mini-cooper, and Kristoff chuckled when he registered her choice of car. 

“What?” he looked at him, almost daring him to make fun of her little car.

“Nothing! This car is perfectly you, is all. Red and all.” he gestured to the bright red hue, which paired with her fiery locks perfectly. 

“Oh good, because for a second I thought you were going to  _ make fun of _ my baby.” she cocked an eyebrow and glared at him jokingly as she ran a hand over the hood of her car. 

He put a hand over his heart in faux offense. “I would  _ never _ !” 

She giggled and slid into the driver’s side and he followed. He did his best to stifle another chuckle when he saw how close her seat was to the wheel, clearly a position warranted by her tiny stature. 

Anna made quick work of plugging in her phone and opening her Spotify, and then handed him her phone as she started backing out. 

“You’re DJ.” she explained. 

“Ooh, no pressure.” he remarked teasingly as he started scrolling through her playlists. He grinned as he saw the names of some of the playlists she’d compiled: “ _ DANCE PARTY!!!!”, “for when you’re feeling ~angsty~”, ” michelle obama’s pump up playlist, probably”, “sunday morning slow dance”,  _ and  _ “for when you’re missing home” _ , among others. He eventually selected one titled “ _ 60’s mix” _ and was relieved when she grinned as the first song started playing. 

They drove to the grocery store, singing along and talking and enjoying each other’s company. Kristoff couldn’t remember a time he’d felt so content.

Once they arrived, Anna reached into the back and grabbed a stack of reusable bags. “Save the turtles,” she joked, shooting him a lopsided grin as she opened her door and slid out of the car. He followed suit and met her side as they walked towards the entrance. She wordlessly slipped her small hand in his, and Kristoff couldn’t help but grin at the newfound ease with which they were expressing the little means of physical affection. 

Kristoff grabbed a cart and Anna thanked him with a smile as they headed towards the produce department. He was so overwhelmingly content, watching her inspect apples intensely and squat down to find the milk with the latest expiration date and add two tubs of ice cream to the cart, all while talking with him animatedly as they went along. 

On several occasions, he reached something up off the top shelf for her when she was too short to access it. 

“If I had known you’d be so helpful at reaching things, I would’ve had you get groceries with me a lot sooner!” she joked, elbowing him slightly. 

“Just wait ‘til you see how good I am at holding bags at the mall.” he replied, raising an eyebrow and grinning. 

Her eyes lit up. “Okay, I’m  _ definitely _ going to take you up on that.” She dashed over to give him a quick kiss, and a squeak of surprise escaped her lips when he wrapped an arm around her and deepened the kiss. He didn’t care that they were in public.  _ Let them see _ , he thought. He wanted to shout to the whole world that  _ Anna _ , beautiful, brilliant, Anna, was kissing  _ him _ . 

They eventually pulled away, and she giggled, her cheeks flushed. They exchanged a few more kisses as she led them throughout the store, grabbing cereal and yogurt and a pack of oreos and even a few frozen meals. 

“Outside of breakfast food and baking, I’m not much of a cook.” She explained with a sheepish shrug as she’d tossed frozen chicken tikka masala into the cart. 

“Hey, I’m not judging,” he held his hands up in a joking surrender. 

She led them to the section with the chips and crackers, and after he made an offhand comment about how much he liked salt and vinegar chips, she tossed two bags into the cart with a grin. 

Kristoff marveled at how much he was enjoying such a mundane task with her. It felt so intimate, sharing an everyday errand in such an effortless way. A realization struck him that he’d be overjoyed to do even the most mundane, boring things with her, like going to the DMV or getting his teeth cleaned.

Anna finished up her shopping and they headed to the register, where Kristoff immediately started loading her groceries onto the conveyor belt. She thanked him with a grin and a small peck on the cheek. 

“You two make a lovely couple,” said the older lady manning the register. 

“We aren’t half bad, huh, Kristoff?” Anna turned to him with a grin. 

He shrugged playfully. “She’s the pretty one, I’m just here to do the grunt work.” 

Anna scoffed and smiled. “Hardly!” 

Anna continued to make small talk with the cashier as she scanned their items, and the redhead aided her in loading the groceries into the bags. Kristoff slid behind Anna, briefly resting a hand on her waist, and made his way to the other end so he could shoulder the bags as she paid and took the receipt. 

“You need help with those?” Anna looked at him with an outstretched hand. 

Kristoff was surprised. Four mid-sized grocery bags were hardly something he couldn’t handle. “Nope, I’m good.” he replied with a grin. 

“Alright, if you insist.” Anna smiled at him, and the pair made their way to the car. For a brief second, Kristoff regretted eschewing her help with the bags, because maybe then he could’ve held her hand. 

Halfway to the car, Anna’s phone buzzed, and she reached a hand into her purse to check it. A surprised look briefly crossed her face before she sent the call to voicemail. Almost immediately, the phone rang again, and he suspected it was probably the same number, because she answered that time. 

_ One sec _ , she mouthed to him, holding up a finger as she answered. “Hello?” she asked tentatively. Then, “oh, hey Elsa. Is everything okay?” 

Kristoff got the sense that this was a less-than-public conversation, so he started walking slower to put a little space in between them. Once they reached the car, he started loading the bags into the trunk, trying to take his time so as to give her privacy. Eventually, though, he couldn’t rearrange them or fix slanted items anymore, and so he returned the cart and waited at the back of the car, doing his best to avoid eavesdropping. 

He’d done a pretty good job, because when she joined him where he was leaning against the trunk, he was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks. 

A sinking feeling filled his chest, and he wanted to take away her pain more than anything else. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. 

So, he did the only thing that felt appropriate in the situation, he opened his arms, and she immediately collapsed into his chest, wrapping her small arms around him and burying her face in his chest. He held her tight and stroked her back with one hand, running his fingers through her hair with the other. 

He bent down slightly and rested his chin on her head, and whispered in a low voice, “ _ I’m here. _ ” 

Her chest shook slightly at that response, and a muffled sob escaped her lips, so he repeated it again as he rubbed her back soothingly. 

“ _ I’m here.” _

_ “I’m here.”  _

_ “I’m here.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know if you're actually listening to the songs i'm putting with these because i'm curious to know if anyone actually is!!


	17. Chapter 17: Safety and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna explains, and Kristoff listens. 
> 
> MUSIC: (in order) 
> 
> "A Safe Place to Land", Sara Bareilles  
> "I'll Keep You Safe", Sleeping At Last  
> "I Think I Love You", The Partridge Family  
> "Honeycomb", Jimmie Rodgers  
> "Two of Us", The Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry for the delay but I had to write a giant paper for a class!! But i'm having a lot of fun writing and I hope you're enjoying reading this, too!!

Anna had initially tried to keep it together, keep her feelings in, tried  _ so hard not to cry _ . She knew that if the dam broke and she let her feelings out, it would inevitably lead to more questions, which would risk her secret getting out. So, understandably, she did  _ not _ want to show that she was hurting. 

It went without saying that she didn’t want Kristoff to know that she was a literal  _ princess _ . How do you explain to a guy you’ve been crazy about for a year and you’ve only just started kind of sort of seeing that you are a runaway Norwegian princess who grew up in an actual castle and whose parents are a literal king and queen? Like, how do you even  _ begin _ to discuss that? 

Anna had never had to explain her royal origins to anyone before, let alone someone who was a romantic interest. Throughout her whole life, everyone had known exactly who she was. That meant that she could never tell if people’s interest in her was genuine or not; did they like  _ Princess Anna _ or  _ Just Anna _ ? For Hans, it had obviously been the former--he wouldn’t have looked twice at her if she hadn’t been royalty. That realization had hurt at first, but now that she’d processed her trauma, she knew that maybe if she  _ hadn’t _ been royalty, she wouldn’t have gotten mixed up with him in the first place, and she could’ve avoided all the pain he’d put her through, physical and emotional. 

Anna had very much enjoyed living life as  _ Just Anna _ for the last three years; she could live authentically, independent of a title or expectations. Regular check-ins with her parents were required, but she could tell them what they wanted to hear. Granted, it wasn’t as if she was living a wild and crazy life that was completely unsuitable for someone with her royal status. She wasn’t doing cocaine on a yacht with a latin popstar on the weekends, or getting shitfaced and drag racing on the Las Vegas strip. But medical school, an achievement that most parents would be proud of their child for, was  _ not  _ an acceptable venture for a princess. 

She knew it had a looming expiration date, though. She could only claim she was “finishing her undergrad” for another year or two,  _ tops _ . 

Anna was doing her damndest to keep  _ Just Anna _ and  _ Princess Anna _ completely separate, and understandably so. Mixing those worlds by telling  _ anyone _ would be borderline catastrophic. 

And that was all independent of the fact that she had no idea how Kristoff would respond if he found out about who she really was or where she came from. 

So, Anna could  _ not _ cry. 

However, the emotional part of her brain didn’t seem to get the message. If anything, willing herself not to cry might have actually made her cry  _ more _ . 

Tears fell quietly at first, but then they began to be accompanied by sniffles, and then came the sobs. Eventually she knew she couldn’t hide anymore, so she slowly walked around to the back of the car, where Kristoff was leaning against the trunk. 

Without saying a single word, or requiring any explanation from her, he’d just  _ held her _ . He held her until the tears stopped falling, until the lump in her throat disappeared, and until she could breathe normally again. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, and pulled her close, wrapping his thick, strong arms around her, enveloping her in his warmth and gentle touch. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled his familiar, comforting scent, and let herself be overcome by the feeling of safety she felt in that moment. 

No one had ever made Anna feel so  _ safe _ before. 

She’d always been watched carefully by parents and staff and a security team growing up, so she’d never truly been in danger. But that was a literal safety, and this new feeling that she felt in his arms was entirely different. 

This feeling was a knowledge that she was free to be vulnerable, that she was accepted, and that her feelings were valid. It was a feeling of being heard, being listened to, being cared for. It was the freedom to relax and voice her opinions and make choices without fear of judgement. This was a new kind of safety, one that made Anna feel so warm and whole. 

And being there with him, wrapped tightly in his arms, it made Anna wonder if she’d ever really been  _ safe _ before that moment. 

  
  


………..

  
  


Minutes went by, and neither Kristoff nor Anna spoke a word. He knew that she’d talk if and when she was ready, and he wouldn’t push. He’d only leave the door open, giving her the space to share if that’s what she wanted. 

Eventually, she did cross the threshold of that door, tentatively and softly. 

“Thank you.” she said, almost a whisper. 

“Always.” he said back, and leaned down slightly to rest his cheek on the top of her head. 

  
After a moment, she pulled away slightly so that she could see his face. “That was my sister, Elsa.” She swallowed thickly. 

“Is she back in Norway?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Anna nodded slightly. “So are my parents.” 

He didn’t say anything, just continued to hold her, letting her take the lead on what she was willing to share. 

“I’ve been in the US for about three years now,” she began to explain, her words slow and measured. “They...weren’t very happy about it initially, but they’ve supported me. But my sister really wants me to come home.” Anna reached a hand up to wipe the remnants of tears from her eyes. 

“When I first left, she and I talked almost every day. We kind of fell away from each other, though, but pretty recently she reached out again. She asked me then when I was coming home. I told her I didn’t know. I could tell she was a little upset, but she didn’t push it or anything. But she just called me, and….” a hint of a sob crept back up to her throat. “And she got  _ really _ mad at me.

“She asked if I was coming home soon and I told her probably not. Then she just kind of...exploded on me, and started telling me that I’m a horrible sister and prin--” the words caught in her throat, and for a split second her eyes flashed with an expression he didn’t recognize, but she continued almost immediately. “Person, horrible person, because I’m not home with them. 

She was saying all of these mean and vile things and basically told me that I can’t make it on my own, so I should just give up and come crawling back. And then she started saying how stupid and impulsive I am after everything that happened with Hans, and..” 

_ Hans? Who’s Hans?  _ Kristoff’s brow twisted in confusion and concern but he quickly corrected it. Now wasn’t the time to ask, and he knew that. 

“...and that she feels like I don’t love them because I won’t come home. Also that I’m practically a stranger to her now and that I don’t care about her. She said I’m selfish and dumb and childish and unlovable. Oh, and she told me she hates me.” Anna laughed bitterly, tears now softly streaming down her face again. “So yeah, that’s...that’s the phone call I just had. Hence, the tears.” she gestured to her face with a grimace. 

“ _ Anna,” _ he murmured in a deep, husky voice as he pulled her a little closer again and smoothed her soft red curls. “Not a word of that is true.

First of all, you’re far from dumb. You’re the smartest person I know. You’re at the top of the class, for god’s sake.” 

She chuckled. “For now,” she said, looking up at him with a teasing expression. 

“Okay, for now,” he smiled back. “But still, you’re absolutely brilliant. And you are  _ not _ selfish, you’re  _ selfless _ . I’ve seen how you treat other people, even people you don’t even know. You’d do anything for pretty much anyone. Plus, you make me feel like...like I matter. And if all of that’s not selfless I don’t know what is.” 

She cried a little more freely now, choking back a sob and smiling softly. 

“And you’re not incapable of making it on your own. You’re in  _ medical school _ , Anna, and you got here by yourself, on your own merits.” He reached his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears that had dampened her soft, freckled skin. 

“And Anna? You’re definitely not unlovable. I love--” Kristoff paused, startled. 

Without even thinking twice, he had almost said he loved her. 

The feeling had been growing for quite some time now, unbeknownst to him. But in that moment, it bubbled up, creeping into his mouth without his knowledge. 

His heart filled with warmth and softness.  _ I love her, I do,  _ he thought to himself. Perhaps he’d known that for a long time, but it wasn’t until now that the realization hit him head-on. It was a scary, exciting,  _ glorious _ feeling. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, tell her a million times over, hold her and kiss her and make love to her and show her all the ways that he loved her. 

But he didn’t want his first time saying those words to her to be now, in this situation, tainted by sadness and pain and feelings of inadequacy. So, he held back, deciding to tuck those words in his pocket and save them for the right moment. 

“I love...spending time with you. You make me feel so happy and giddy.” 

She smiled up at him warmly and nuzzled her cheek into his chest, squeezing him tightly. “I love spending time with you too, Kristoff. Thank you for….well, everything.” A watery grin spread across her face and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “God, I’m glad I’m not wearing mascara right now. The only thing worse than my puffy, snotty, tearstained face is my puffy, snotty, tearstained,  _ mascara _ streaked face.”

“You’re beautiful, Anna. Snot and all.” He reached his hand up to gently tilt her chin up to him. 

She sniffed loudly and exaggeratedly in response. “Snot and all?” she joked. 

He nodded. “Snot and all.” 

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, softly at first, but then they both held each other a little tighter and kissed a little deeper, as if to say  _ you’re safe _ and  _ don’t let go _ . He could taste the salty tears on her lips and felt her breathe a deep, stuttered breath against his chest. 

A few moments later, she pulled away. “Well, thanks for loading all the groceries for me.” she said, her tone more even and calm now. 

“No problem.” He cracked a smile at her. “I’m here to do the grunt work, remember?” 

She smacked her palm against her forehead jokingly. “Of course! How could I forget, that’s why I keep you around.” 

“Hey, as long as you’re keeping me around, I don’t really care what for.” he shrugged, grinning. 

“Good, because I plan on keeping you around for a while.” Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a cheeky kiss before heading around to her side of the car, hopping in. He followed suit. 

She started the car and began to back out, handing him her phone. This time, he plugged it in and opened up the Spotify app, almost instinctively. 

“What are we feeling right now?” he asked. 

“Hmmm….” Anna bit her lip as she drove. “Something...upbeat, and sappy. Surprise me.” 

He grinned. “I know just the thing.” He searched the title and smiled when he found the song he had in mind. 

She smiled widely when she recognized the opening tune, and began to sing along. 

“ _ Well it's a darn good life _

_ And it's kinda funny _

_ How the Lord made the bee _

_ And the bee made the honey…”  _

He joined in, singing along loudly with her, adding his deep baritone to her own sweet voice. 

“ _ Oh, Honeycomb, won't you be my baby _

_ Well, Honeycomb, be my own,” _ the pair sang along, bopping along to the tune of the song. 

Before they knew it, they were back at Anna’s apartment, and Kristoff again insisted on carrying up all the groceries on his own. He wasn’t trying to show off, he just truly didn’t think anything of carrying them, since they were pretty light compared to the loads he was used to carrying. 

He followed her up the stairs, trying not to focus on how her perfect, pert ass looked as he walked just behind her. 

They talked lightly and laughed as he helped her put away her groceries, falling back into the ease of each other’s company that they had established so well. Once they finished, she rubbed her hands off on her leggings and ambled over to him. 

He took that opportunity to hold her hands and softly pull her closer to him, looking deep in her bright blue eyes. 

“Anna, I want you to know that I’m here if you want to talk about anything. Whatever and whenever, or even not at all. But I’m here, and I want to make sure you know that.” 

She smiled softly, a tender and warm smile that communicated happiness and trust and appreciation all at once. 

“That...that really means a lot to me. And I’ll probably take you up on that. Just give me time.” 

“Of course, as much as you need. I’m here. I’ll always be here.” He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, feeling her small arms wrap around him and her body relax against his chest. 

He meant it, when he’d said always. Maybe the depth of those words didn’t land entirely, but he’d meant them. He had no plans of leaving anytime soon. 

  
  


……….

  
  


They’d soon migrated to the couch to relax and watch TV, at Anna’s suggestion. She’d grabbed the remote and turned on her TV, opening Hulu, squealing instinctively when she saw that a new episode of the Bachelor was on. 

“You watch the Bachelor?” he’d turned to her, slightly amused. 

“Okay, don’t judge me, I  _ know _ it’s not real, but it’s just so good and entertaining and sometimes really good couples do come out of it…” she trailed off, biting her lip. 

“My mom and siblings watch it too. I’ve actually been watching this season with them.” he admitted with a grin. 

Her eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh! You watch The Bachelor? I really won the lottery.” she grinned widely. “Who’s your favorite?” 

They debated the merits of the lawyer versus the model versus the perpetual cryer, and laughed as he reminded her of “Champagne-gate”, and shared what their family and friends, respectively, thought about each prospect. They also lamented that their loved ones would not be too happy if they watched the new episode without them. 

“I mean...we could just watch it and then pretend we didn’t. What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” Anna giggled, cocking an eyebrow. 

“I’m down if you are. Our secret is safe with me.” he reached his hand towards her and offered up his pinky finger, which she quickly looped with her own. 

“Deal.” Anna said, and then pressed play on her remote. 

She snuggled into his side, already open since his arm was draped across her shoulders, and instinctively rested her head against his chest while stretching her legs across his lap. 

“Is this okay?” she looked up at him. 

He leaned down slightly to kiss the top of her head. “Of course.” 

They watched the baby-faced pilot wine and dine the women, and cracked up in disbelief when a concert date went south quickly. The pair shared quips and laughs and stole a few kisses during commercial breaks, giddy and love-drunk in their adoration for each other. 

It occurred to both of them just how  _ easy _ it was, being together. It felt more natural than being in the presence of anyone else, and they both felt so at home and comfortable in each other’s arms. 

The feeling was very new to both of them, and they both mentally noted how wonderful and borderline euphoric it felt to have finally found the person they could call  _ home _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you listen to the music?? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments!!!!!!! PLEASE


	18. Chapter 18: The Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets Sven, and Kristoff and Anna finally ~get busy~ a lil. 
> 
> MUSIC:  
> "A Sunday Kind of Love", Etta James  
> "How Sweet it Is (To be loved by you)", James Taylor  
> "Shut Up Kiss Me", Angel Olsen  
> "Call Out My Name", The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil smut but not quite full on smut but don't worry they'll do it real soon folks

Kristoff awoke to a warm, damp spot on his chest. He pulled himself from his surprisingly peaceful slumber and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, immediately noticing a soft, comforting weight against his side and across his chest. He looked down to see Anna’s soft red curls mussed against his chest. At some point they had both migrated horizontally, and he lay flat on his back on the couch, with her pressed close against his side. Her arm was draped across his abdomen and she had hooked a leg on top of him, pulling him as close as she could. 

He couldn’t help but smile when he saw her face, which was slightly smushed against him and covered in a little bit of drool, hence the wet spot on his shirt. But it was the look of peace that covered her features that made his heart flutter. She was smiling gently, her cheeks slightly flushed, and he swore he could’ve stayed in that moment forever, just staring at her beauty. 

He tried to combat the blush that crossed his face when he saw how her sweater had ridden up past her hips, exposing the waistband of her tight black leggings and a generous sliver of skin above it. The curve of her hip and waist were perfectly displayed right in front of him, pressed tightly against his body, and he swallowed thickly when he remembered how hours earlier, he had run his hands over those very curves, bare and warm and soft. He fought the urge to touch her again. 

Kristoff’s eyes flickered over to the clock, and he balked when he saw the time: 4:00!! They had gotten back from the grocery store at noon, and had probably been sleeping for three hours or so. Kristoff was never one who particularly enjoyed naps, so he was very surprised to learn that he had slept for a full three hours. He would realize later that Anna’s presence had a calming effect on him that brought him the best sleeps of his life. 

He mentally debated whether to wake her--on one hand, she looked so peaceful, but on the other, he desperately needed to run home to let Sven out. He’d be lucky if his dog hadn’t peed all over his apartment already. 

His debate went on for several minutes, and eventually he realized he had little choice but to wake her. So, he softly shook her shoulder, rousing her from her slumber, and smiled slightly when she lifted her head from his chest, looking confused. 

“Whaa...five more minutes.” she protested, and returned her head to his chest. 

“Believe me, I wish we could stay like this, but I really need to run home and let my dog out.” he replied apologetically, reaching up to smooth her wild red mane as he kissed the top of her head. 

All of a sudden, she jerked her head upwards, and he narrowly avoided being headbutted in the process. 

She seemed to have immediately woken, and a loud screech came out of her mouth, startling him. “You have a DOG??!?!”

  
……….

  
Anna sang along to the James Taylor song that echoed through the speakers in Kristoff’s car, enjoying the way that their voices mixed together. Each time the line “STOP--and thank you, baby” rolled around, they both paused and pointed at each other, giggling and grinning wildly. 

She tried not to focus on the actual words they were singing to each other….”how sweet it is to be loved by you”...even though she was pretty sure that the lyrics accurately described how she felt. She knew better than to use the word love, they had literally only kissed yesterday, but her feelings had no doubt been growing for quite some time now. In fact, Anna was pretty sure that she’d loved him for a while already, ever since long before actual feelings had been shared. She smiled and blushed slightly at the realization. To her surprise, the depth of her feelings didn’t make her nervous or scared, like she would’ve expected. She felt only peace and euphoria. 

Anna turned to stare at his profile as he sang along to the song. One hand gripped the steering wheel and the other was reaching across her lap to hold her hand, and Anna marveled at exactly how large his hands were. Their size never failed to pleasantly surprise her, and she couldn’t help but think of what those hands would feel like dancing across her clit or exploring her wetness. Now that she’d had a taste of what it felt like to have his hands on her skin, spanning her waist and back and gripping tightly as he held her close, she craved more. 

Soon he drove up to his own apartment, and Anna watched as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“It’s not as nice as yours, it’s actually kind of a shithole, but…” he trailed off, looking for the right words. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Anna insisted, assuring him by squeezing his hand briefly. “What does matter is that I am only seconds away from meeting your DOG!!” She grinned widely and practically bounced in her seat from anticipation. 

Kristoff chuckled as they stepped out of the car and he led her towards his apartment door. 

“Just a warning, he’s pretty huge, and he won’t hesitate to jump up on you, so, you know, be prepared.” he shot her a look that was part apology and part teasing. 

“I can handle it.” She warped her face into an exaggerated frown and she flexed her whole body in a muscle-man stance, but the sight only made him laugh. 

“He probably weighs the same as you, but I have no doubt that you can take him down.” he played along, looping an arm around her waist as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. The feeling of his arm affectionately around her made her heart race just a little faster. 

Almost immediately, a flash of brown rushed towards them, and Kristoff shielded Anna with his body to avoid Sven jumping on her first. His precious pup’s momentum collided with Kristoff’s own body, and he leaned down to scratch his head and ears affectionately. 

“I’m so sorry buddy, we fell asleep. I know you probably have to go real bad.” Kristoff said apologetically to the dog, who Anna swore responded with a chastising look. 

“It’s my fault, Sven, don’t blame him.” Anna interjected from behind, and Sven wove around Kristoff to investigate this new source of sound. 

Almost immediately, he jumped up on Anna, and she came prepared, bracing herself for his affections by bending down slightly. She giggled as he began licking her cheeks and she buried her hands in his fur, scratching him lovingly. 

“Wow…” Kristoff looked surprised. “He’s not unfriendly or anything, but it usually takes him a minute to warm up to people fully,” he chuckled. “But he’s taken to you pretty much right away.” 

Anna looked up at him. “He’s got good taste,” she joked. 

“What can I say, he takes after his dad,” Kristoff chuckled, gesturing to himself. 

The trio went inside briefly before heading back out to allow Sven to do his business. Thankfully, the pup had managed to hold it in until that point. 

When they returned, Kristoff briefly showed her around his apartment, apologizing for its “shabbiness”, as he claimed. Anna thought it was anything but--it was warm and masculine and smelled like him, which was more than enough for her. She couldn’t care less about how fancy it was. 

Their last stop was his bedroom, and he gestured briefly before moving to go. Before he could lead her back to the living room, though, Anna grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him a little closer, gently pushing him against the doorframe. 

He looked shocked at first, but when she stood on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss against his lips, he returned the kiss, melting into her. 

The kiss starts as many kisses do, soft and sweet and languid and tender. She slides her tongue between his lips, feeling the warmth of his own on hers, and they slip into a pleasant rhythm of push and pull, of nipping and sucking at each other’s mouths. 

Soon, though, the kiss turned deeper. Anna felt heat pool in her core as his mouth became more forceful upon her own, frantically drinking her in. She returned his energy with equal force, panting slightly into his mouth as he reached his arms up to span her back. 

“Anna…” he mutters against her lips, his voice thick and husky and filled to the brim with lust. She moved her kisses to his jaw and then to his neck, suckling gently at his golden skin, and she blushed when he groaned in response. 

His hands became slightly more exploratory, firm but still gentle and questioning, each touch soft at first as if to say is this okay, before becoming more insistent and sensual. Those hands grip her waist, and then her sides, and then her back, and finally further downward, teasing the hem of her sweater. A shiver ran through Anna’s body when she felt his hands teasing the bare skin of her back just under her sweater. His hands remained there for what seemed like impossibly long to her, and at some point her desire became overwhelming. 

Anna responded by teasing the hem of his own shirt, touching the fabric gently and pulling it up ever so slightly. She pulled away and looked up at him. 

“Can I..?” 

Kristoff didn’t even bother to speak, just nodded slowly, overcome with lust and the combination of new sensations. 

Anna slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt and pressed her fingers against the taut, warm skin of his abs, immediately drawn to how firm the dips and ridges of his muscles are there. Her touches earned a soft moan from him, and she moved her hands a little more confidently in response, eager to elicit those same moans again. Anna pressed her palms against his abs, and felt his warmth warm her whole body. Their lips returned to each other, kisses deep and insistent, and she used her hands to explore the chiseled planes of his abs. 

He pulled away slightly, and Anna was about to protest before he quickly yanked his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. She froze for a moment, utterly transfixed by the sight of his muscled chest. She’d known he was jacked, it was impossible not to tell from the way his arms flexed slightly against his shirts or how firm he felt when she was pressed against him, but this, this was far more delectable than she could’ve ever imagined. 

Entranced, she ran her hands across his broad chest, running her fingers through the curls of hair that spread across his chest and trailed slightly down his abdomen. The sight and the feel of his absolutely Adonis-like physique is almost more than she could handle, and Anna felt her clit pulse involuntarily in response. 

He wrapped his arms around her once more and resumed kissing her, pulling her flush to his chest. The new sensation of his bare skin was electric and warm, and Anna felt wetness continue to pool at her core. 

His hands once again returned to the skin of her back, still yearning but hesitant, and Anna realized that she was still more clothed than she wanted to be. She reached down and grabbed the hem of her sweater, peeling it off and letting it fall next to his own shirt on the floor. 

Kristoff held her for a moment, his eyes widening as he took in every inch of her skin. 

“Fuck, Anna…” he groaned. “You’re so fucking perfect,” he murmured, gently running his hands across the bare skin of her hips and waist. His touches felt almost reverent, and Anna felt exposed under his hungry gaze. She wasn’t used to being adored so openly. 

She kissed him again, softly and warmly, both of them settling into the new sensation of skin against skin, their hearts racing despite the slow, soft pace of their kisses. Before long they’re both yearning for more, and hands and kisses become more insistent and earnest. Anna felt his hardened cock against her stomach, and the sensation made her clit throb insistently once again.

Anna shuddered as she felt his large, calloused fingers run across the band of her bra, and without hesitation, and without breaking the kiss, she reached behind her back and quickly undid her bra, slipping it off. 

Kristoff almost choked when he realized that a certain piece of fabric had suddenly been removed, and Anna felt his cock twitch against her. He pulled away briefly again, looking down at her with adoration and reverence and pure and utter want. 

“Anna...I…” he reached up to run his hand through his hair, biting his lip. 

She stepped back. “Oh, sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…” she bent down to retrieve her bra, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

“No!” he replied, almost a shout, and Anna stood back up, startled. “It’s not that. You’re…” he swallowed thickly. “You’re perfect, and there’s nothing I want more than to fuck you, right here, right now.” 

Anna blushed furiously, and the wetness that had accumulated between her legs somehow became even greater. 

He paused before continuing. “But I...I don’t know if we should just yet. I don’t want to rush you, rush us.” 

Anna smiled. “That’s fine with me,” she replied, and began to put her bra back on, slightly disappointed at the loss of his touch. 

He gripped her wrist softly. “That doesn’t mean we can’t do….other things.” His voice was deep and thick and soft, and filled with longing. 

Anna turned to him, her eyes gaping. Without words, she dropped her bra to the floor again and returned to his embrace, melting against him as she felt his hands trail upwards to grip her breasts. He gently kneaded, as if trying to memorize every inch of her, and when his fingers trailed over her hardened nipples, Anna felt an involuntary gasp escape her lips. 

Without warning, Kristoff slid his hands down her legs and hoisted her in his arms. Anna shivered at the feeling of his warm palms against her thighs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, cradling his head closer to her face. This new angle allowed her to kiss him slightly from above, and she loved the feeling of leaning down slightly to nibble on his lip. 

She wove her fingers into his hair, pulling slightly at the small curls at the base of his neck. She felt him moan against her lips as she tugged and raked her fingers gently down his neck and shoulders. 

He dug his fingers into her thighs and then moved his hands to her ass, and Anna mewled into his mouth when he began to squeeze her skin. She bucked slightly against him, closing the small gap between their pelvises, and she heard him groan at the contact of her wet core against his hardened cock, even through layers of clothing. Anna bucked her hips again, eager to maintain contact, and he responded by pressing her slightly against the wall so he could grind his hips into her. 

He began to thrust his clothed length against her core, and Anna shivered at the feeling of his arousal rubbing against her swollen clit. She craved more, craved to remove the layers between them, yearned to feel his fingers sliding between her folds. 

He seemed to sense this, because next he carried her over to his bed and placed her on her back before bracing himself over her, spreading gentle, impossibly light kisses on her neck. Her chest heaved beneath him, and the breathlessness only continued as he trailed kisses down to her chest. She felt utterly exposed beneath his gaze and his touch, but she had also never felt so alive. It seemed like every nerve in her body was on fire, ignited at his contact. 

Kristoff drew his attention to her breasts, kneading one with one hand and gently kissing and sucking the nipple of the other. His touch was reverent, praising, almost as if he was worried that it would all go away within a matter of seconds. Wetness pooled between her legs as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin of her chest, and Anna was certain that if she hadn’t already soaked through to her leggings, she had now. She was utterly consumed with need, but wasn’t sure what he wanted, but eventually she decided to say something, let him know that he was welcome to explore further downward if he wanted. 

“Kristoff,” she said breathlessly, and he looked up at her, his floppy hair slightly mussed across his forehead. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked, alarmed. 

“Of course!” she insisted, giving his bicep an assuring squeeze. “I just wanted to let you know that...if you wanted to kiss me...elsewhere...I’d be more than okay with that.” 

She saw his pupils go wide and lust flash in his eyes, and before she knew it he was tugging at the waistband of her leggings and peeling them off of her legs. He swallowed thickly at the sight of her bare legs before him, the only clothing remaining being the small strip of lace covering her core, and Anna watched as he reverently ran his hands up the length of her legs before leaning over slightly to kiss her thighs. She shivered when she felt his hot breath against her sensitive skin there. He placed a soft kiss against her center, and groaned when he felt just how wet she was. 

“Fuck, Anna,” he muttered, his voice thick and low in his throat. “You’re so wet.” He slid the tip of his finger under her waistband. 

“All for you,” she whispered, her heart thumping against her chest furiously. He sighed heavily in response, and gently slid his hands up her sides to tug at the lace waistband of her underwear. 

He looked up to get a final approval, and she nodded quickly before he swiftly pulled off the lace fabric that separated his mouth from her pulsing center. 

Anna felt him pause, holding in a breath. She looked down to see him frozen, transfixed, his eyelids heavy with desire. He stayed there for a moment too long, and Anna couldn’t help but squirm in anticipation. 

“Everything okay?” she asked, partially teasing and partially worried. 

He nodded thickly and paused before replying. “I’m just trying to memorize this moment.” Anna blushed at his response. 

“Can I?” he asked, his tone hushed and awed. 

“Oh my god, please,” Anna exhaled breathlessly, her core absolutely aching with desire. 

Before she knew it, he was leaning down and situating himself between her legs, hooking his hands under her thighs to pull her hips towards him. He held her firmly, spreading her open before him, and looked at her like she was his last meal on death row. 

Suddenly, she felt his warm tongue trace lightly up the outside of her inner folds, coming just millimeters from her clit, and she practically cried in anticipation. He continued to tease her with his tongue, coming oh so close but not close enough, and Anna would’ve bucked her hips towards him if he hadn’t been holding her in place with his thick, strong arms. Instead, she wove her hands into his hair, gripping him tightly as she moaned at his touch. 

Finally, finally, she felt him lightly trace her clit with the tip of his tongue, and she moaned loudly in relief. Every nerve in her body seemed to spark as he licked her slowly, tracing circles around her. He then moved his attention down to her dripping slit, dancing his tongue across her opening before teasing it lightly inside. The sensation sent shivers down her spine and she squirmed against his grip on her hips.   
Soon, his touch became firmer, and the sensations grew, and Anna felt like she might burst. He drew pleasure from her with his mouth with firm swipes and sucking, and when she mewled with pleasure she felt him chuckle slightly against her, which sent vibrations against her already pulsing clit. 

Just when she was nearing the edge, she felt a thick, calloused finger nudge gently against her slit. 

“FUCK!” she shouted involuntarily, bucking her hips upwards again in pleasure. 

“You like that, huh?” he looked up at her, teasing, as he gently pushed his finger inside her. 

The sensation was almost too much to bear. All of the times she had admired his hands and fingers, and wished they were all over her, inside her, well, she couldn’t help but think they had been leading up to this moment. He began to move his finger in and out of her, curling it slightly to hit her most sensitive spot, all while continuing his generous ministrations against her clit with his mouth. 

Before long Anna was almost there, nearing her release, when he slipped a second finger into her. The new sensation filled her a little more, and she moaned loudly at the added pleasure. 

He pulled away slightly and slowed his movements. “Are you going to come for me, Anna?” he murmured, smirking slightly up at her. 

Anna blushed. “Oh fuck yes,” she exhaled, earning another chuckle from him. “Please, Kristoff, I...I need you. I’m close.” 

With that, he returned to her center, his movements now firmer and faster and more frenzied as he thrust his fingers in and out of her and danced his tongue across her clit. Her grip on his hair tightened, and she pulled on it as he lapped at her hungrily, bringing her closer to her release. 

Anna felt the coil of pleasure in her stomach tighten, and her whole body tensed as she approached her climax. She felt him grip her ass tightly in response. He worked furiously and desperately now, thrusting in and out of her with his fingers, curling them to hit her g-spot each time. His tongue was quick and firm and skillful, and the combination of all the magnificent sensations had Anna clenching around his fingers as she climaxed, shouting in pleasure. 

“FuuuuUUUCKKK,” she groaned, arching her back as her whole body spasmed in pleasure. The waves of her orgasm rippled through her body, and he continued to lick at her, softly now, to prolong the throes of her pleasure. 

Eventually the sensation slowed, and she looked down at him to see his wide, adoring eyes gazing back at her. He released his grip on her and pushed himself up so he could settle on the bed next to her, pulling her tightly against him. 

Anna felt completely exhausted now, her whole body still recovering from what was probably the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. 

“Kristoff, that was...shit. That was amazing.” she giggled slightly as she turned to kiss him. 

He chuckled. “Good. You deserve amazing.” He kissed the tip of her nose lightly, and she blushed in response. 

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and basking in the newfound intimacy that they’d just shared. She was nestled against his warm skin, and securely wrapped in his embrace, and before Anna knew it she was drifting off to sleep once more. 


	19. Chapter 19:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more weeks go by. They visit the farmer's market, talk about families, and have a few close calls. Ratings come out again. 
> 
> MUSIC: 
> 
> "Darkest Shade of Blue", Young the Giant  
> "Daylight", Taylor Swift  
> "Never Knew I Needed", Ne-Yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AND NOT DEAD!!! 
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!!

Anna had stayed over at Kristoff’s apartment for several hours, first napping happily in his arms for a bit, and then spending a few hours studying before ordering pizza and watching a movie together. By the time she finally made it back to her place, it was 2:00 AM. 

Surprisingly, though, she was not tired. 

Granted, she had napped for a cumulative 4 hours that day. But the night before she had slept for a measly 3 hours, and in normal circumstances she would most definitely be ready to get a solid night of uninterrupted sleep. 

She hardly felt that her current circumstances qualified as normal, though. She had just spent a full day with the very man that, for so long, she’d been daydreaming about and lusting after and unknowingly giving little pieces of her heart to. She’d thought that Halloween night and their diner date was the best day of her life, but today had managed to top it. Today, she got to soak in every minute with Kristoff, feeling safe and at home in his arms and in his presence. 

Anna was a little surprised at how easy it felt to be around him. She felt more at home with him than she had with anyone else before, even Elsa. Being with Kristoff felt like something just  _ clicked _ , like she had been missing something all this time and was only just now feeling whole. It was a little overwhelming, but mostly exhilarating. 

When Anna finished getting ready for bed, her mind was swirling with so many emotions, and before she knew it, she was sobbing. 

The last few years, she had focused on rebuilding herself, figuring out who she really was. She’d subconsciously concluded that self-isolation was a vital part of it, and had avoided dating or making friends much. And she really had come  _ so far _ , she knew that. She’d reached a point where she no longer needed the approval of anyone else to feel confident in herself. For someone who had worked her whole life to seek approval of her family, to work to  _ earn _ their attention, their  _ love _ , well, this new development was a huge deal. 

She’d become so much more in-tune with herself and her needs, and had even seen a therapist to help her work through her lifetime of partial neglect and her tendency to rely on validation from others to dictate her self-esteem. Her therapist, Gerda, had also helped Anna to see how her feelings of neglect in childhood had made her crave love and attention, which had made her vulnerable to Hans’ manipulation and abuse. 

With Gerda, and with a lot of hard work, tears, and introspection, Anna had made leaps and bounds in her mental and emotional progress. 

Maybe self-isolating had actually enabled her to progress to a certain extent. That’s certainly what Anna had been telling herself, that it was helpful. But now,  _ now _ she was head-over-heels for the most wonderful man that made her feel so wonderful and cherished, and now she had actual  _ friends _ who loved her no matter what. And that made her feel so warm and happy, and also a little sad, because she realized everything that she’d missed out on by putting up walls for so long. 

She sobbed giant, wracking sobs, mourning the years she spent alone by her own insistence, and crying happy tears for the joy that she now felt. Her tears compounded when she remembered her earlier conversation with Elsa, which she made the conscious decision to compartmentalize and deal with later. 

After a few minutes, Anna caught her reflection in the mirror and choked out a laugh. She looked so silly, with tears running down her face yet a goofy grin spread wide across her lips. What a beautiful mix of emotions it was, the sadness at how lonely she’d been all this time, the relief that she’d finally realized the loneliness, and, most importantly, the comfort and safety and excitement of Kristoff and everything that could come from a future with him. 

  
  


………….

  
  


A half an hour after he reluctantly said goodnight to Anna, Kristoff received a text from her. 

Anna:  _ You busy tomorrow??  _

He grinned widely. She was texting exactly what he’d been thinking. Despite spending the entire day together, he already missed her. However, he was a little worried about coming off as creepy if he asked to see her again the next day. He sighed a sigh of relief when he read her text and realized he wouldn’t have to internally battle his desire to see her and his worry about being overbearing. 

Kristoff:  _ Yeah, sorry. I have plans with my mega-hot lab partner. You might know her, actually.  _

Anna:  _ She sounds like a total fox. You are a lucky guy, Kristoff Bjorgman.  _

Kristoff:  _ Don’t I know it.  _

_ For real, though, no I don’t have plans. Do you have something in mind?  _

Anna:  _ Well….I don’t know if it’s really your scene, but I was thinking maybe we could go to the farmer’s market? They allow dogs so we could bring Sven. And it’s right next to a dog park, so we could stop there too if you want…. _

Kristoff:  _ That sounds great! I just asked Sven, and he agrees.  _

_ Oh, and anything I get to do with you is exactly my “scene”, btw. _

Anna:  _ Yay!!! And back atcha, while we’re talking scenes.  _

Kristoff:  _ Glad to hear it.  _

Anna:  _ So the market is about a 10 minute walk from my place and parking can get bad, do you guys want to meet me here and we can walk over together?  _

Kristoff:  _ Sounds good to me! _

Anna:  _ Yay yay yay!! See you in the morning!  _

Kristoff:  _ Sven’s already counting down the minutes.  _

Anna:  _ Sven can count??!? _

Kristoff:  _ Oh, yeah, did we not show you? He’s learning calculus right now.  _

Anna:  _ Damn, I could’ve used his help in undergrad.  _

Kristoff:  _ Eh, he’s not a great teacher. Doesn’t know how to communicate with his students, if you know what I mean.  _

Anna:  _ Darn. C’est la vie, I suppose.  _

Kristoff:  _ Ooh, French? Classy.  _

Anna:  _ De classe’.  _

Kristoff:  _ Indeed it is.  _

Anna:  _ Excusez-moi, en français s'il vous plaît! _

Kristoff:  _ Uhhh...I don’t know that off the top of my head, I’ll have to ask Sven.  _

Anna:  _ Mon dieu, il doit être un chien intelligent. _

Kristoff:  _ Do you actually know French or are you using google translate??  _

Anna:  _ Google Traduction? Vous devez me penser stupide. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois si beau. _

Kristoff:  _ Okay, when I finally get a chance to run these through google translate, you’re so busted.  _

Anna:  _ Bonne nuit ma chérie! _

Kristoff:  _ Okay I think that means goodnight so I will say goodnight back, I’ll see you in the morning!!  _

………..

  
  


Kristoff startled slightly when he heard Anna squeal. She rushed over to a booth just ahead, a farmer’s stall that was filled to the brim with produce. 

“These are the most  _ perfect _ cabbages I’ve ever seen in the states!” Anna exclaimed, scanning the bins of green leafy heads before grabbing a few, holding them under her arms. 

Kristoff chuckled. “Wow, the most perfect cabbages? Who would’ve thought?” 

Anna swatted at his arm lightly. “Don’t tease!” she giggled. “These cabbages will make perfect farikal.” She pulled a small cloth bag from her purse and gently placed the cabbages inside, then went to the disinterested teen who was manning the register to pay for her bounty. 

“Farikal?” Kristoff asked, confused. 

“Oh my god, you’ve never had farikal? You’re in for a treat.” Anna looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. “It’s this amazing traditional Norwegian dish with mutton and cabbage and potatoes. You’ll love it.” 

Kristoff shrugged. “I’m not a huge cabbage fan, but if you insist.” He grinned at her, his heart warming when he saw the look of excitement that crossed her face. 

  
  


…………

  
  


“Alright, I stand corrected, this is pretty damn good.” 

Anna watched as Kristoff leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms behind his head. 

“I told you!” She giggled, reaching over to poke the sliver of hardened abdomen that had become exposed when he stretched. 

“Hey, watch it!” He reprimanded her jokingly before digging back into his food. “So you said this is a traditional dish, then?” He asked a moment later in between bites. 

“Yep! My family loves it, especially my dad. It’s his favorite. He loves it so much they even made it the national dish of the country.” 

Anna froze as soon as the words escaped her mouth, realizing what she had just admitted. 

“Does that mean that chocolate is the official dessert, then?” Kristoff grinned playfully. Anna exhaled, relieved that he had interpreted her words as a joke. 

“You know it!” she replied, playing along, but a little too high pitched. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice. 

  
  


……

  
  


More close-calls followed. Anna found it especially difficult to avoid revealing her background whenever they talked about their childhoods. 

Kristoff shared how he was orphaned at an early age and spent ten years bouncing around the foster system before being placed with his now-parents, Cliff and Bulda, which proved to be his saving grace. Anna’s heart swelled when he talked of his traumatic past and how much he loved his adoptive family, especially all of his nieces and nephews. He had seven older siblings and three younger, every one of them adopted. 

She first balked when he told her he was one of eleven children, immediately a little overwhelmed but also a little jealous of all the family he had to love him. She had only her parents and Elsa, and a few estranged second-cousins here and there. When she explained this to him, she’d also admitted that her parents had wanted more children but had decided not to try for another once Anna got sick when she was barely three, sick with a condition that was predicted to be a long and painful road. 

“Yeah, they really wanted another kid. Especially a son. God, my parents really needed a son.” Anna admitted. 

“Needed?” Kristoff raised his eyebrows, confused. 

Anna quickly came up with an explanation that  _ didn’t  _ involve the truth, the significance of a male heir. “Oh, I just mean that they wanted to have a son, not just two daughters.” 

“Oh, I gotcha.” Kristoff nodded, and they moved on. 

_ Phew, _ Anna thought to herself. 

  
  


………

  
  


The next few weeks with Anna were nothing short of amazing for Kristoff. She was light, she was fire, she was an unexplainable level of happiness that he never knew he needed. 

He’d been in relationships before, and had thought back then that he  _ might be _ in love, but now, he could look back and realize that nothing before had ever felt quite like this. 

This,  _ this _ was magic. It was like he’d finally found the place he belonged, and he felt completely whole in a way that he hadn’t ever before. Anna had very quickly become the best thing he never knew he needed. 

  
  


…….

  
  
  


A few weeks after Halloween night, when everything had changed, he was sitting across from Anna at the library as they studied together when their phones pinged simultaneously. 

Her curiosity clearly peaked, Anna temporarily eschewed her personal “no phones while studying” rule to pull her phone out of her bag and check what could’ve made their phones go off at the exact same time. Kristoff followed suit, his heart stopping temporarily when he saw the screen. 

It was an email notification, and Kristoff skimmed the subject line. “ _ M1 Rankings” _ , it read. 

He looked at her just as she looked at him, and his gaze caught her piercing blue eyes, which were tinged with worry. He reached across the table to grip her hand and rubbed his thumb across her smooth skin. 

“It’s going to be fine. Let’s open them together.” He said calmly, and she nodded silently in agreement. 

“One…” Kristoff said, holding up his phone. 

“Two…” Anna gulped. 

“Three.” They said in unison as they both opened the email and scanned its contents. 

Kristoff gulped when he saw his rank.  _ First. _

He was immediately wrought with a surge of conflicting emotions. 

First, he was overjoyed. He really did need that top spot and the financial aid that would accompany it. He’d been studying especially hard lately, and both he and Anna seemed to have become even better students now that they were seeing each other, a fact that seemingly contradicted the common fate of students who got too caught up in their romantic relationships. He was proud of himself, proud of  _ them _ , for all their hard work. 

However, he was also worried for her. He knew how much the award would benefit her, since it would practically guarantee her a spot in her incredibly competitive residency field. He’d been alongside her every step of the way the last few weeks as they studied incessantly for their tests. He knew just how hard she’d been working, and he wanted her to succeed just as much as he wanted himself to. 

The silence was broken by Anna. “Alright, should we show each other our ranks now?” She bit her lip nervously. 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Kristoff joked, relieved when her serious expression broke and she gave him an exaggerated groan and an eye roll, before laughing at him. 

“Deal. But don’t be surprised if I hold you to that double meaning later.” Anna raised her eyebrows at him and grinned, and he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. 

Anna passed him her phone and held out an empty hand, and he quickly followed suit and passed her his own phone. 

Kristoff met her eyes. “Ready?” 

Anna nodded. “Yep.” 

With that, Kristoff turned his attention to Anna’s phone screen and scanned the email contents to find her ranking. He sighed in relief when he saw that she had gotten  _ second _ , the best possible scenario for him in this situation. He would’ve felt so guilty if she had been bumped far down. Thankfully, she hadn’t moved too much, a fact that he was very thankful for. 

“Kristoff!” Anna squealed and leaped out of her chair to come and hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and plopped down in his lap before kissing him lightly on the cheek. His cheeks burned, and he was grateful that no one was around to see her PDA, or more aptly, his reaction to it. 

“You got first! I’m so happy for you!” she squealed and hugged him tighter. 

“You’re sure you’re not upset?” He pulled away slightly to make eye contact with her. 

“Of course not!” She insisted, shaking her head emphatically. “Besides…” she started, leaning in to kiss his jaw and trail tiny kisses towards his ear. “It’s only fair I give you a turn.” She whispered before kissing his earlobe gently, sending chills down his spine. 

“You have a point.” He growled, under his breath. “Now, I seem to recall a promise about showing me yours?” 

He felt her giggle against his skin and move her kisses down his neck. “Oh yes, of course. I never forget a promise.”

Desperate to collect and completely and utterly turned on, Kristoff practically leapt out of his chair. 


	20. Chapter 20: The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff asks Anna an important question. Anna worries what she got herself into. 
> 
> MUSIC: 
> 
> "It's Thanksgiving", Nicole Westbrook (IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN THIS VIDEO I'M BEGGING YOU TO LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE RN BECAUSE IT IS THE FUNNIEST BEST THING EVER AND IT'S MY FAMILY'S FAVORITE THANKSGIVING THING)  
> "Forever Like That (Acoustic)", Ben Rector  
> "I'll Keep You Safe", Sleeping at Last  
> "Can't Help Falling in Love", Haley Reinhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack, sorry!!! Hoping to update more regularly now!!

Anna sat at a table in the library across from Kristoff as they studied together. Somehow, the massive list of medications and diagnoses to memorize before tomorrow’s quiz seemed a little more palatable with Kristoff by her side, and she knew he felt the same way too. The only drawback was that if she let herself stare at him for too long she would inevitably get distracted. 

This particular moment was one of those times when she had lost herself in the way that he furrowed his brows as he focused, how his hair flopped down over his forehead as he poured over the notes in front of him, how he instinctively clenched and unclenched his fist when he got to a hard concept. 

Seconds later he looked up at her, and upon seeing her eyes on him, he cracked a wide smile. 

“Like what you see?” He teased. 

Anna blushed. “You know I do.” 

He chuckled, and shifted his attention fully to her. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, surprising her. He rubbed his thumb along her knuckles softly, and she reveled in the feeling of his calloused fingers on her skin. Kristoff caught her eyes and stared at her adoringly, and she felt herself heat under his gaze. 

“What?” She asked, smiling slightly. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“Nope. I just like looking at you.” He grinned, and Anna blushed in response. She held his gaze, though, and saw her own adoration reflected in his eyes. They were the warmest honey brown, and she felt herself warm under his gaze, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Even now, after nearly a month since they first kissed, he never failed to make her feel like a lovesick teenager with just a single glance. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a split second, before Kristoff spoke again. 

“I know it’s last minute since it’s this week, but...what are you doing for Thanksgiving?” He blurted out, and Anna saw him tense slightly as he waited for her response. 

Truthfully, she hadn’t thought about it. Thanksgiving wasn’t a thing where she was from, and she’d never had anyone to celebrate it with in her past few years in the states. 

“Uhh...nothing yet. Why?” 

“Well, I thought that maybe you’d want to spend it with me.” He replied, looking down at his notes to avoid her eyes, as if he was afraid she would say no. 

“Kristoff?” she replied softly, and when he looked up, she spoke again. “I’d love to.” 

A wide smile broke out across his face and he squeezed her hands gently. 

“The only thing is…” Anna bit her lip in hesitation, and she saw a look of alarm flashing across his features briefly. “I’ve never really...well,  _ done _ Thanksgiving before. So I’m not really sure how any of it goes.” 

His smile immediately returned, wider than before. “So you’ve never had an American Thanksgiving?” He cocked his head to the side, teasing her slightly. 

“I think I watched the parade last year, does that count?” Anna giggled. 

He shook his head smugly. “Definitely not.” 

“Well then I guess I haven’t.” She shrugged and grinned apologetically at him. 

“Oh, then this is going to be so much  _ fun! _ ” Kristoff said gleefully. “You’ll get to have a proper Thanksgiving meal, and play some football, and eat all the leftovers you could ever ask for!” 

Anna’s heart soared when she saw the excitement in his eyes. Watching him get passionate about something was one of her favorite things. She saw the same joy on his face when he talked about how he wanted to help provide better medical care for foster children, or when he told her stories about his adopted family. She loved watching him get excited about things, and she loved it even more when she got to share in that excitement with him. 

Instinctively, Anna leaned across the table and placed a chaste peck on his lips, startling him. Before she could pull away, though, he wrapped one of his large hands around the base of her head and held her close to him so he could return the kiss for a few seconds. She giggled slightly when they released each other, and they both snuck glances at their surroundings to see if their kiss had been caught by anyone. Thankfully, no one appeared to be disturbed. 

As they settled back into their chairs, Kristoff instinctively checked his watch, and when he saw the time he uttered a quiet curse. 

“You okay?” She asked as she snapped her head upwards towards him. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t realize it was almost 4 already. I’m going to be late for my shift.” He quickly started shoving his things back in his bag and stood to leave. 

“Oh, okay. Have a good shift!” She smiled at him. He walked around the table and leaned down to kiss her again, and she couldn’t help but let out a nearly-imperceivable moan at the comfort of his lips on hers. He noticed, though, and smiled against her mouth. 

“I’ll see you later?” He asked as he shifted his backpack straps on his broad shoulders. 

“You got it.” She grinned and gave him an exaggerated wink. 

He turned to go, and Anna sat back in her chair and prepared to return to her studying. But before she could, she felt his hand on hers again. She looked up at him, and this time a much more serious look was reflected in his eyes. 

“Anna?” He said, his voice deep and husky. 

She raised an eyebrow quizzically in response. “Yeah?” 

He cleared his throat and squeezed her hand gently. “It, uh...it means a lot to me that you’re going to spend Thanksgiving with me. Seriously.” 

“Aww, I’m really happy that you said that. It means a lot to me too. I’m excited to celebrate it with you.” Anna grinned up at him widely. 

“By the end of the day, Thanksgiving is going to be your new favorite holiday.” He smirked at her teasingly. “Plus, I can pretty much already tell you that my family is going to love you.” He looked at her adoringly, a blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Ugh, okay, I really gotta go now.” He said as he looked down at his watch, and quickly said bye again before hurrying towards the door. 

His exit was so abrupt that she didn’t quite have time to process what he had said. 

_ Family??? _

  
  


………

  
  


**M1 BITCHESSSS**

Olaf:  _ Ok, but in his defense Anna, what did you think he meant? Most americans spend Thanksgiving with their families  _

Mags:  _ Yeah, and isn’t his family like a half an hour away? It makes sense that he’d be going home _

Anna:  _ Okay yes you’re right, you’re both right, but I guess I just didn’t exactly process that right away….it’s not like i’ve ever been to an american thanksgiving before guys _

Izzy:  _ It’s okay babe, simple enough mistake <3 _

Mags:  _ Yeah, the important thing is, would your answer be different if you had known from the beginning that his family was going to be there?? _

Anna didn’t know how to answer that. 

Her first worry when she realized she had committed to spending Thanksgiving with Kristoff’s family wasn’t that she was anxious about taking a big step like that. She was all in with him, and she was pretty sure he was with her, too. Under normal circumstances, she would’ve been nothing but overjoyed at the prospect of meeting the people who meant so much to him. 

But these were not normal circumstances. She was, for lack of a better term, an  _ undercover princess _ , who had managed to fly under the radar in America, where a Norwegian princess wasn’t necessarily recognizable by face alone. 

However, Kristoff’s parents weren’t normal Americans, they were  _ Norwegian.  _

She didn’t know much about their Norwegian history, and she mentally reminded herself to work it into conversation the next time she saw Kristoff. She knew they had moved to the states about 20 years ago, but that didn’t mean that they hadn’t kept up with news about the royal family from their home country. Hell, they probably knew all about her broken engagement years before, since she and Hans had been splashed across the local tabloids more times than she could count. 

She definitely had to have an important discussion with Kristoff, for several reasons. She’d need to figure out how likely it was that his parents would know who she was. Second, she’d need to tell him about Hans. It was time. 

They’d briefly discussed their exes, and Kristoff knew she had some bad experiences in the past. What she had neglected to share, though, was that she was  _ engaged _ at one point, and that he had been abusive. They’d only been seeing each other for a few weeks, but it felt like so much longer, and she knew it was time to share some of her scars. 

There was one fact that she couldn’t bring herself to share, though, and that was her royal parentage. 

She’d escaped her title for so long, and the past few years, living as  _ Just Anna _ , they had been the best years of her life. And now, with him, she had found a new level of happiness that she never thought would be possible. Finally, for the first time in her whole life, she felt like she was  _ home _ . And she would be damned if she let that fall apart. 

So, she’d keep her secret, and hope and pray that Thanksgiving didn’t give her away. 

  
  


…………

  
  


Kristoff walked with a skip in his step the rest of the day, on a high from the knowledge that Anna would soon be meeting his family, and sharing in a family tradition with him. He’d never felt so happy or complete in his whole life than he had these last few weeks, and he wanted to introduce his family to the woman who was responsible for that change. The prospect had him giddy like a kid on Christmas Eve. 

Thanksgiving had always been a big deal in his family. When his parents first moved to the US, they were excited to participate in such a uniquely American tradition, and had thrown themselves headfirst into the turkey carving, the pumpkin pie, and the family togetherness. They all chose to neglect the colonialist history of the holiday and focused on celebrating everything they were thankful for. And ever since he was placed with Cliff and Bulda, he had a  _ lot _ to be thankful for. 

Thanksgiving in the Bjorgman’s household was rowdy, joyful, and absolutely filled with delicious foods. It was his favorite time of the year, and he knew that this year would be even better because he’d have Anna by his side. 

Everything with Anna felt so new, full of potential and starry eyes and breathless kisses. He’d never felt so excited about a girl before, and he knew he was falling in love with her. Hell, he’d been falling in love with her since the moment he saw her. She was a ray of sunshine incarnate, lighting up the darkness he’d been stuck in for so long. She was a breath of fresh air after stepping outside, a flower just starting to bloom. With Anna, his life felt so exciting and new. Since the moment he met her, he knew that he couldn’t imagine a future without her in it. 

He was falling, and he was falling  _ hard _ . 

  
  


………

  
  


It was a few days before Thanksgiving, and Kristoff and Anna sat at their favorite table in the library, studying for their last exam before the break. A sense of restlessness hung in the air amidst all the students, who were all eager to leave their stressful campus lives, if only for a long weekend. Kristoff was no exception, and he knew Anna wasn’t either. She had been anxious over the last few days, he could tell. 

They’d been in the library for three hours now, and fatigue was getting to him. As if she could read his mind, Anna snapped her head up at him. 

“Let’s get out of here. My brain is fried.” She blurted out, sighing in exasperation. 

“Same. I’m down.” He grinned at her. 

“I have an idea.” She smiled mischievously and raised her eyebrows. “You wanna go to Mickey’s?” 

His stomach grumbled at that very moment, as if responding to her question, and they both laughed. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” She giggled. 

“Sounds good to me.” He replied, and quickly began packing up his things. She followed suit. 

They walked hand-in-hand to her car, and he accompanied her to the drivers side to open her door. Before she got in, though, he pulled her close for a kiss. If was soft and sweet and full of adoration, and he sighed happily against her lips. He would never get tired of kissing her, that much he knew. 

Anna took the chance to deepen the kiss, and he felt her small hands grasping at his collar to pull him closer. He leaned into her, returning her passion, and pinned her gently against the car as she gently raked her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck. He reached up to hold her face in his hands, reveling in how perfectly she fit there. 

They stayed there for several minutes, enjoying the long, languid kisses and soft caresses. It was a welcome break from studying, and kissing Anna was an indulgence he never regretted allowing himself. 

Since that day when they’d taken things further, when he’d kissed every inch of her body and pleasured her with his mouth, things hadn’t gotten to that point again. He had been hesitant to explore new territory with her physically, because that self-deprecating voice in the back of his head told her that this must be a fleeting thing, and he knew that if he made love to her and then she left, all other sex after her would be forever tainted. He noticed that she seemed a little apprehensive too, and she didn’t seem to mind that all they hadn’t done much since then. 

Plus, there was the fact that they’d been so insanely swamped with school that sex hadn’t exactly been their first priority. But this weekend, he had a feeling that maybe something would change, since they’d be on a break from school. 

After a few minutes of deep, tender kisses, Anna pulled away and grinned at him. She leaned in again to place a tiny kiss on his nose, a silly and sweet gesture that made him smile instinctively. 

“We should probably get going if we’re ever going to make it to Mickey’s.” She said. 

“Fiiiine,” he let out an overly exaggerated groan, and she laughed at him as she turned to get into the driver’s side. He rounded the car and took his seat, and she handed him her phone to play music as she started the car and backed out. He scrolled through her Spotify, and picked a song that was a favorite of his from his adolescence, quickly singing along once the song started. 

“ _ I’ll keep you my dirty little secret,”  _ he sang along and bopped his head to the tune. 

Thankfully, he didn’t see how Anna’s hands tensed on the steering wheel when she heard his song choice. 

  
  


……..

  
  


They were nearly done with their massive burgers at Mickey’s, and Anna watched the clock tick on the wall. She had promised herself she’d talk to him today, and her optimal chance was nearly over. So, as she casually dipped a fry in ketchup, she broached the subject. 

“So where in Norway are your parents from?” 

“They were both born in Oslo.” He replied as he reached for their shared milkshake. 

“And they lived there their whole lives?” She asked. 

“Yep, up until they came here.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did they leave?” 

Kristoff looked up at her, and for a split second Anna worried that she had asked a sensitive question. Thankfully, he spoke, and didn’t seem bothered. 

“It’s actually a pretty romantic story. They were teenage sweethearts, and their parents wouldn’t let them get married. Their families didn’t exactly get along, and did pretty much everything they could to keep them apart. Both of their parents actually told them that if they stayed together, they could consider themselves disowned.” 

Anna’s full attention was on Kristoff, and he reached across the table to hold her hand before he continued. 

“So, they ran away together, and came here. The rest is history.” He grinned. 

“Wow, that’s a crazy story. They must really love each other, huh?” Anna asked. 

“They sure do.” 

“So when did they decide to become foster parents?” 

“Well, they started trying to have kids pretty much right away, but after a few years of trying they found out that my mom couldn’t have kids. So, they went through the process and everything and became foster parents. Enter me and my siblings.” 

“That’s really awesome that they did that. I really admire people that foster, and foster to adopt. I’ve always wanted to adopt a child at some point. Obviously way down the road, but you know what I mean, right?” Anna rambled, a little nervously. She was calmed by the sight of his warm smile. 

“Hey, me too!” He replied. Anna couldn’t help but imagine them as parents together, adopting a child, and the speed at which her brain jumped to that possibility was a little surprising to her. Not bad surprising, just...interesting. 

“So are they very connected to their Norwegian roots?” Anna asked, trying to get to the bottom of it and see just how likely it would be that they’d recognize her. 

“Eh, kind of. They cook Norwegian food sometimes, and I know they have a few friends they keep in contact with that are over there.” He said offhandedly before returning to his food. 

“Huh. So would you say that they keep up with everything going on over there, or not?” She asked, trying to avoid her tone seeming prying. 

“Uhh...not really, I guess? Why do you ask?” He turned to her, his gaze questioning. 

“Oh, no reason.” She looked down at her fries, trying to busy herself in order to avoid making eye contact with him. She was an okay liar, but she worried that he’d see her eyes and it would give her away. 

“Alright.” He shrugged. 

A few seconds later, she summoned the courage to broach her next topic. 

“So, we’ve never really talked much about our past dating experiences, have we.” Anna said as she rested her elbows on the table and nestled a fist under her chin. 

“I mean, I guess not much, huh.” 

“Have you ever been serious with someone?” Anna asked. 

“Yeah, once. We dated in high school and about a year into college.” He replied. 

“What happened?” 

He frowned slightly. “She, uh...she cheated on me, actually.” 

“Oh man, I’m so sorry Kristoff.” Anna reached across the table to rest a hand on his forearm. 

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago. We were at different schools and we kind of grew apart, and when she cheated that was kind of the last straw.” Kristoff placed his hand on top of hers where it laid on his arm, and absentmindedly stroked her knuckles. 

“But she was the only one you’ve been serious with?” 

“Yep. I’ve dated a few girls here and there, but nothing to write home about.” He shrugged. “What about you?” 

Anna froze briefly.  _ It’s time, _ she thought to herself. She cleared her throat nervously. 

“Actually, I was...pretty serious with someone a few years back.” 

“Yeah?” He asked, his eyes earnest and trusting. 

“Yep. We were actually….engaged, briefly.” 

Anna willed herself not to avoid eye contact, and she didn’t miss when his eyes widened in response as a look of shock crossed his face. 

“Wow, engaged? That’s a pretty big deal.” He said. 

“Yeah. It was...not my best judgement. I was young, and my family liked him, and it made sense in the moment, but I realize now that it wasn’t exactly what  _ I  _ wanted. You know?” 

He nodded and squeezed her hand gently, and the familiar gesture comforted her. 

“Is that why you broke it off? You realized it wasn’t what you wanted?” 

“Uh...yeah, kind of.” She looked down and bit her lip. 

“Kind of? What does that mean?” Kristoff asked, his tone soft and encouraging, and not at all accusatory, to her relief. 

“Well….” Anna looked up, full-on gnawing on her lip now. “He abused me.” 

Anna didn’t miss the way that Kristoff’s face paled, his brows furrowing instinctively in anger. “That asshole  _ abused  _ you?”

“Yeah. I didn’t notice it for what it was, at first…” Anna said, before detailing all the little ways Hans had manipulated her, all the ways he had been abusing her since day one. She felt a little guilty burdening Kristoff with this, especially as his outrage on her behalf became more and more obvious, but she knew it was something she needed to share with him. 

“...one night, he strangled me, until I passed out. So I ran.”

Kristoff’s fist and forearm tensed slightly under her hand. 

“Did you run to _ here _ , then?” He asked, his tone more measured and controlled, as if he was trying to stop himself from giving in to the anger she could tell was pulsing through his body. She could tell how he really felt from his eyes, though. They were hardened and a little glazed over, as he no doubt pictured all the mistreatment she went through.

“Yeah, I ran to the states. I needed to escape him, but I also needed to escape….the person I was there. Does that make sense?” Anna asked. 

“Yeah, it does.” He nodded slowly. He sighed deeply and let his head hang down, running his hand through his hair, before looking back up at her with softness in his eyes again. 

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Anna. That’s….some deep stuff. And I really appreciate that you felt you could trust me enough to share it.” 

Anna felt tears well up in her eyes. He was just so  _ sweet _ , and loving and kind and gentle with her. His affection made her feel so special and important, and she was still getting used to feeling like she  _ mattered _ . 

She blinked away the tears, but to no avail. A few leaked down her cheeks, and Kristoff gently reached across the table to wipe them away. She caught his hand on her cheek with her own and held it there, leaning her face into his large palm. They stayed like that for a moment, the gesture so tender and almost  _ intimate _ , and Anna felt her heart swell. 

“Thank you for being the type of person I can share it with.” Anna replied before turning her head to kiss his palm gently. 

“Always, Anna.” Kristoff said, his voice deep and strong. She looked into his warm, honey-colored eyes, and felt so safe, and so  _ seen _ . For the first time, she felt like someone saw her for who she really was, and for everything she could become, and the feeling was one of the greatest things she’d ever felt. 

“Kristoff, I really like you.” She said, looking deep into his eyes.  _ I might kind of love you _ , she wanted to add, but she stopped herself just in time. 

“Anna, I really like you too.” He grinned widely at her before leaning across the table to kiss her gently. 

Until Kristoff, Anna thought she knew what love was. She even thought she felt it with Hans. Love was being tied to them. It was infatuation, obsession. But now, with Kristoff, she realized that she’d gotten it  _ all wrong _ . 

Love wasn’t any of those things. Love was supporting each other through ups and downs, holding each other when one of you is sad. It was tender kisses and effortless smiles and singing along to songs together in the car. Love was wanting to be with someone always, and missing them terribly when you’re apart, and bearing your souls, your history to each other. It was caring about them more than you cared about yourself, and not being able to imagine a future without them in it. 

Love was what she was starting to feel about Kristoff. 

  
  



	21. Chapter 21: Thanksgiving, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff takes Anna home to meet the fam. 
> 
> MUSIC:   
> "Last Kiss", Taylor Swift  
> "I'll Be Seeing You", Billie Holliday  
> "I Will Always Be Yours", Ben Rector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter since I decided to break thanksgiving up into multiple chapters.

Anna bit her lip as she surveyed her freshly-packed duffle bag on the bed. She had strategically picked versatile outfits, as she truly didn’t know what to expect. As for her current outfit, she’d opted for a midi floral wrap dress in a pale shade of yellow; she wanted to look and feel nice for meeting Kristoff’s parents, and she figured that wearing one of her favorite colors would at least give her a little extra confidence in approaching such a daunting task. 

She’d tossed and turned fitfully the night before, dreading the events she’d have to face in the morning. Sleep had evaded her, and how could it not, when it was very possible that her blissful little bubble was about to be popped, her secret revealed? There had been many moments throughout the last few days that she’d considered making up an excuse, saying she couldn’t come or something. But whenever she saw the way his eyes lit up when he talked about the holiday, or introducing her to his family, she couldn’t bring herself to break his heart like that. She reasoned that bailing would upset him 100% of the time, but there was still a possibility that Thanksgiving would go off without a hitch. By that logic, going to his family’s for Thanksgiving was the option that carried a lower risk of hurting him. 

Up to that point, she’d tried to avoid thinking about exactly what would happen if Kristoff found out. One of the most likely possibilities involved losing him, and the thought of that was too much to bear, especially since it had taken so long for them to get together in the first place. In nearly no time at all, he had become one of the most important people in her life. So, instead of considering a reality without Kristoff, she just didn’t allow herself to think about any possibilities at all. 

But now that the moment was so close, she was having a very difficult time not dwelling on the potential outcomes. Anna was no stranger to anxiety, having survived a stuffy royal upbringing, an abusive relationship and engagement, and a chronic, life-threatening heart condition, but she had to admit that this was one of the most anxiety-inducing situations she’d ever been in. So much was at stake. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of her phone. It was Kristoff. 

_ Alright, I’m leaving now. I’ll be at your place in 10. You set to go?  _

She bit her lip, which was already painfully dry from constant nervous chewing over the past few days. 

_ Yep! See you soon! :)  _

Anna occupied her thoughts over the next ten minutes by doing a mental inventory of her bag, making sure that she didn’t forget anything. Before she knew it, she heard a knock on her door. Knowing exactly who it was, she excitedly rushed to answer, despite her dread for the events to come. 

When she swung the door open, she was greeted by his wide smile. 

“Hey babe!”

“Hi! Oh my gosh hi!” Reflexively, Anna nearly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him tightly. 

“Woah, hey there!” he chuckled. He took a few steps into her apartment, Anna still pressed against him, and twirled her around, holding her up with his hands on her waist. 

For a moment, Anna forgot all about her troubles, but a split second later, they were back. She smiled anxiously as he put her down, but thankfully he didn’t seem to notice her nerves. 

“You didn’t have to come up, you know! I could’ve just met you down there,” she said to him, resting her hands on his chest. 

“Oh, nonsense. And risk getting to do  _ this,  _ without anyone seeing us?” He grinned before leaning in to kiss her. 

Anna relaxed against him as he kissed her sweetly and deeply. One of his hands rested on her lower back, pulling her close to him, and the other found its way to the base of her neck, gently entangling within her hair. She allowed herself to be swept up in the feeling of his lips on hers, and the warmth of his body. It was so sweet and tender that she never wanted it to end. After a few seconds, she realized that there was a possibility that this would be the last time she ever kissed him. The thought caused tears to spring to her eyes, and she reflexively batted them away. Instead, she threw herself into his kiss, resolving to cherish the moment if it might be her last. 

Regretfully, he pulled away after a moment, clearly eager to get going.  _ And why wouldn’t he pull away,  _ she thought.  _ This is just a normal kiss to him.  _

“You ready to go?” he asked. 

“Yeah, just let me grab my stuff.” Anna quickly turned away from him, using the need to grab her things as an excuse to blink the tears from her eyes without him seeing. She quickly collected her duffle and purse and headed to the door. When she neared him, he instinctively took her bag from her, and Anna once again fought tears at the sight of his near-reflexive kindness. 

Thankfully, he was preoccupied with getting back out to his car, and with his excitement for the weekend, that he didn’t notice her fighting her emotions. She followed him out to the parking lot and smiled meagerly as he opened her door for her, before opening the trunk to pack away her bag. 

Anna cherished the few seconds that he was busy and she was alone in the car; those seconds allowed her to quickly check her reflection in the mirror and make sure she didn’t look like she’d been crying. To her relief, she looked entirely normal, save a slight watery tinge to her eyes. She blinked rapidly to try to dry her eyes. 

His door swung open, and within a split second his large frame filled the car. 

“So,” he clapped his palms against his thighs and turned to her with a grin, almost buzzing with excitement. “Are you ready for your first ever American Thanksgiving?” 

Anna forced herself not to falter at how eager and enlivened he looked. The sight made her heart sink; in a mere 45 minutes, she very well might be breaking his heart. 

“Sure am!” Anna replied. She hoped that she was able to fake excitement well enough. 

“Then let’s hit the road!” He quickly started up the car and backed out of the lot. As he waited to turn onto the road, he absentmindedly handed her the cord so she could plug her phone in to play music. Over the past month, the pair had established a system where whoever wasn’t driving would play DJ. A pang of sorrow hit Anna’s heart; this was just one of the many habits and familiarities they’d established, and she realized just how much it would hurt if and when he was gone. She’d never again be able to pick the perfect song for their drives, or share a milkshake with him, or study with him, so in sync it was as if they had one brain. 

She opened her spotify and picked a Billie Holliday classic. 

_ I'll find you in the morning sun _

_ And when the night is new _

_ I'll be looking at the moon _

_ But I'll be seeing you.  _

  
  


………..

  
  


It felt like only 5 minutes had gone by when Kristoff pulled up the long driveway to his parents’ house. Anna tried to focus on how pretty the snow looked up there in the mountains, or on counting the cars that filled the space in front of the house. By the looks of it, not one member of Kristoff’s large family would be absent. 

Once he stopped the car, he looked at her expectantly with a grin on his face. 

“You ready?” 

Anna forced a smile. “So ready!” 

He hopped out of the car as Anna gathered her purse and followed suit. She found him at the trunk, throwing both of their bags over one of his large shoulders. The sight of him hauling them with such ease would’ve sent a wave of warmth over her on a normal day, but today she only felt numb and cold. 

With his free hand, he grabbed her hand in his, and she followed him towards the door. The short walk was over far too soon, and she willed her thumping heart to quiet as he looked at her adoringly before knocking on the door. 

Tiny footsteps pattered towards them, and the door swung open to reveal a little girl, maybe six or so. As soon as she saw Kristoff, she shrieked with joy. 

“Krisssssyyyy!” the girl squealed. 

Kristoff responded with equal excitement, setting down their bags before sweeping her up effortlessly into his arms. “Bunnnyyy!” He said with a grin, mimicking the girls intonation. 

The little girl seemed wholly satisfied with her perch in his arms, and even reached up to ruffle his hair precociously. 

“You need a haircut.” She said matter-of-factly. 

Kristoff chuckled. “I know, I know.” 

“Maybe I can cut your hair while you’re here?” the girl proposed with a wide smile. 

“Uhhh...we’ll have to see about that.” Kristoff shot Anna a look of amusement. 

_ Well fuck _ , Anna thought to herself. As if she didn’t have enough things to love about him, now she got to see just how good he was with kids for herself. She had figured as much, since he was planning to go into peds, but the sight of him with a child in his arms still made her swoon a little. 

“Bunny,” Kristoff said, turning to Anna. “I’d like to introduce you to someone very special.” 

The girl looked at Anna, her eyes wide. 

“Bunny, this is Anna.” He gestured to her. “Anna, this is Bailey, otherwise known as Bunny.” 

“Hi there.” Anna smiled and waved softly. 

Bailey shot her a widespread grin. “Hi Anna! Do you want to meet my dump trucks? One is named Krissy, after my Krissy.” 

“I would be honored,” Anna replied with a grin. “Wouldn’t I, Krissy?” She looked at him teasingly. 

Bailey squirmed out of Kristoff’s arms, and he let her down, after which she took off like a rocket down the hall. 

Kristoff set their things down inside and closed the door before holding out his hand to her, which she took. Before they went further into the house, though, he pulled her close for a short kiss. 

“You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here, Anna.” He looked down at her, his eyes full of gratitude, excitement, and what Anna thought might be love, too. 

“I’m glad to be here too.” She replied with a smile, and squeezed his hand gently. She only wished she meant it wholeheartedly. 

Kristoff motioned for them to walk towards the room that Anna could only assume that the rest of the family was in, judging by the happy voices and belly laughs that echoed towards them. She walked with him, and with every step her heart seemed to beat faster and faster. With her free hand, she reached across her abdomen to hold onto his upper arm, nestling herself against his side. 

_ This is it,  _ she thought to herself.  _ This is the deciding moment _ . 

The pair stepped into the family room, where a large group of people of all ages and races were gathered. None looked older than mid-30s, though, and Anna searched the room for Kristoff’s parents. She didn’t see them, not yet. 

“Kristoff’s here!” One voice bellowed, and the rest of the group cheered excitedly. 

“And he brought a  _ girl! _ ” Another voice called out, earning some excited titters. 

“Hi everybody!” Kristoff called out excitedly. 

Within a few seconds, all eyes were on them, and more specifically, on  _ her _ . The room fell silent, and after a few seconds, someone cleared their throat expectantly. 

“Anna, this is everybody!” Anna grinned and waved. 

“Hi, everybody!” She giggled nervously. 

“Everybody, this is Anna, my….” Kristoff looked down at her, lost for words. They hadn’t talked about this yet, and leave it to lady luck that such an important designation was being left to such a  _ public  _ moment. 

Still, Anna knew exactly what she wanted him to say. She’d known it for a while. Sure, she was wary of the possibility of her secret being blown in a matter of seconds. But in that moment, when he looked down at her with his eyes so full of hope and nervousness, she couldn’t feel anything but love for him. 

“...girlfriend.” Anna finished, still locking eyes with him as she said it. 

He broke out into a massive grin, his eyes practically sparkling at her. The gravity of the title wasn’t lost on either of them, and he looked so happy he might just float away. Her heart swelled, absorbed in the giddiness of officially calling herself his  _ girlfriend _ . 

“My girlfriend.” Kristoff said, still smiling down at her. He turned back towards his family. “This is my girlfriend Anna. And I, Kristoff, am her boyfriend.” He stammered, seemingly drunk on happiness. 

A chorus of greetings and welcomes sounded off from Kristoff’s family, and Anna met each one with a hearty smile. She felt so at home almost immediately as she said hi to all of these different people that loved Kristoff, that she nearly forgot the big determinants. Kristoff came up behind her and touched her arm gently, before bellowing out loudly. 

“Ma! Dad! Where are you?” 

Reality sunk in once more, and Anna paled slightly. Kristoff’s American-born siblings, nieces, and nephews were unlikely to be familiar with the Norwegian royal family. But his  _ parents _ , however...

“We’re in the kitchen, love!” A female voice called out. 

Kristoff grabbed her hand and led her into the adjoining kitchen, and they came upon the older couple, who were busy at the kitchen island, their backs to Kristoff and Anna. 

The man turned around first. He looked at Anna and grinned, and Anna let out a slight sigh of relief when she didn’t seem to find any realization on his face. 

Then, Kristoff’s mother turned around. She caught Anna’s eyes almost immediately, and furrowed her eyebrows. Then, she shot Anna a confused yet slightly knowing look. The woman’s green eyes seemed to burrow deep into her very soul, and in that moment Anna knew that her secret was out. 

_ Shit _ . 


	22. Chapter 22: Thanksgiving, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has an important chat with Bulda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than I'd like it to be but I really wanted to hammer this out and resolve that little cliffhanger! I hope you like it!

Bulda held her gaze for what felt like an eternity before she switched her focus onto her son. 

“My baby is home!” she bellowed excitedly before rushing towards Kristoff. The short, stout woman wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. 

“Oof!” Kristoff exhaled sharply. “Ma, you’re squeezing me!” 

She pulled away slightly and reached up to pinch his cheek. “Serves you right for not bringing your gal around sooner!” 

Bulda turned to Anna as if she was seeing her for the first time. “Why, hello dear.” She smiled widely. 

“Ma, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Anna.” Kristoff said, placing his hand around her waist to pull her close. She didn’t miss how he beamed as he introduced her once more as his girlfriend, and Anna felt conflicting feelings. Her whole heart was warmed at just how excited he was to declare her his girlfriend, but she also felt her stomach drop slightly. The more adorable things he did, the harder it was going to be if this all fell apart. 

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman. It’s lovely to meet you.” Anna held out her hand tentatively. 

“Oh, don’t be silly. It’s just Bulda and Cliff,” Kristoff’s mother insisted. “And I hope you don’t mind, but we’re more of a hugging family.” 

Anna barely had time to protest, even if she wanted to, before the stout woman pulled her in for a tight hug. 

Despite her nervousness, which  _ was _ greatest around Bulda, Anna couldn’t help but relax slightly into the woman’s embrace. In her own family, physical affection wasn’t the norm. She grew up craving her parents’ touch, and though the royal family showed love in other ways, she did grow up feeling a little neglected. So when Bulda, a woman who seemed to love everyone and anyone almost immediately, pulled her close for a hug, a little part of Anna felt so safe and secure in the mother’s arms. 

When Bulda pulled away, Anna spoke. 

“It really is so great to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from Kristoff.” She looked up at him and caught his gaze, and she nearly melted when she saw just how lovingly he was looking back at her. 

“Good things, I hope!” Cliff chuckled. “And is that a Scandinavian accent I hear?” 

Anna smiled, trying to keep her cool. “It sure is.” 

“Anna is from Norway, guys!” Kristoff added excitedly. 

“Is that so?” Bulda replied, catching Anna’s eye as she raised an eyebrow slightly. One corner of her mouth switched up into a slight smile. 

Anna gulped heavily, and she hoped it wasn’t audible. “I sure am!” She practically squeaked out. 

“In all your babbling about miss Anna, here, you didn’t think it was important to mention that she’s from our homeland?” Cliff punched Kristoff’s shoulder lightly and playfully. 

Kristoff grinned. “I wanted it to be a surprise, okay?” 

Anna couldn’t help but blush slightly at the realization that Kristoff had indeed been talking about her to his family. It showed that she was important to him, and the thought made her heart swell in her chest. 

“And what a lovely surprise it is, my dears.” Bulda said as she reached to squeeze Kristoff’s arm reassuringly. 

“You’ll have to excuse us, the food is just about ready. Let’s talk more during dinner, okay?” Cliff said. 

“Of course, dad.” Kristoff smiled broadly. 

Anna’s thoughts coursed through her head faster than she could process them. She was pretty sure she was in the clear on Cliff’s end, but it  _ had _ seemed like Bulda recognized her. Yet, the woman hadn’t said anything, so maybe she’d been imagining the hidden meaning in her gaze? 

Despite the uncertainty, she couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved, even if it was premature. She’d made it this far without her cover being blown, and she couldn’t help but feel ecstatic at the thought that maybe things weren’t ruined, after all. Maybe, she wouldn’t have to say goodbye to him, to all the things she loved about him; maybe she could keep the study sessions and longing kisses, the car singalongs and the loving embraces. Maybe it wasn’t over yet. 

Her hopes were quashed within seconds when she heard Bulda call out to her. 

“Anna, dear, can you help me with something out in the garage?” 

  
  


………..

  
  


Anna looked around quickly for Kristoff, and she found him a few feet away, in a rousing conversation with a few of his brothers. He appeared not to have heard Bulda call out to Anna. 

Anna looked back at Kristoff’s mother, who was waiting for her expectantly. 

“Of….of course!” she squeaked out. 

She scurried after Bulda, who had slipped down a hallway, and followed her into the garage. Once the door was securely shut, and they felt safely away from prying ears, Bulda spoke. 

“Well, Your Highness, you’re quite a ways from home.” 

Anna gulped audibly. “ _ You know?” _

Bulda chuckled. “My dear, your bright red hair is quite the giveaway.” 

“Does anyone else know?” 

“No, you don’t need to be worried about that.” Bulda shook her head. “Cliff doesn’t exactly keep up with news from back home, and the kids haven’t ever shown much interest.”

“Oh. Okay. Good.” Anna exhaled slightly. 

“My question is, what in the  _ world _ are you doing here?” 

“It’s...kind of a long story.”

“Well give me the abridged version, then.” Bulda said, crossing her arms in front of her. 

“I’ve always wanted to be a doctor,” Anna began. “Do you...do you know about…” 

“Your engagement? Yes, I do.” Bulda interjected. 

“ _ Broken _ engagement.” Anna insisted. “He’s a big part of why I left.” 

Anna paused, hesitant to continue, but Bulda just looked at her expectantly. 

“I said yes, but then everything was happening so fast, and he started to become very controlling. It got worse and worse, and he started...verbally abusing me...and then one night it got physical. So I ran.” 

“Oh, honey,” Bulda said, her face softening. “I’m so sorry.” 

Anna smiled weakly. “It’s okay. It feels like a long time ago. I also knew that back home, I would never be able to become a doctor. It just made the most sense to come here because I knew I could pursue that dream if I did. Does that make sense?” 

“Perfect sense.” Bulda nodded warmly. “So I’m assuming your parents know you’re here…?” 

“Yeah, they do. After I ran away, we got in contact, and they agreed to let me finish my undergrad degree in the states.” 

“So they don’t know about medical school, then?” Bulda asked. 

Anna chuckled nervously. “No, they don’t.” 

“Hmm.” Bulda replied, her lips pursed. “I’m also assuming that you have a good reason for hiding this from my son.” 

Anna’s face turned sad. “I hate lying to him, I really do. But ever since I moved here, and I haven’t had to be  _ Princess Anna _ , I just…” She bit her lip. “I feel like I actually  _ found myself _ . I like who I am here. And ever since I met Kristoff, well...I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. He makes me feel so happy, and alive, and he understands me like no one else does. But I can’t tell him, because I just know he wouldn’t want me anymore. I can’t tell him, not yet, I just can’t. I…” Anna choked down a sob at this point. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost him.” 

Bulda was quiet for a few long seconds. 

“Do you love him?” 

“What?” Anna asked, surprised. 

“Do you love Kristoff?” she repeated. 

Anna smiled despite the tears that had started to drip from her eyes. “Yeah, I do.” 

Bulda smiled warmly. “I think he loves you too.” 

Anna’s eyes widened. “How do you know?” 

Bulda chuckled. “I know my son well. And I’ve never seen him this happy before.” 

Anna couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief as tears trickled down her cheeks. “Wow...I mean, I thought maybe, but…” she trailed off slightly before she jolted to, alarmed. “Wait, are you going to tell him?” 

Bulda shook her head. “No, that’s not my secret to tell.” 

Anna let out a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding.  _ I can love him, uninterrupted, for at least a while longer, thank god,  _ she thought to herself. 

“But,” Bulda said pointedly. “I need you to promise me two things.” 

Anna nodded vigorously. “Anything,” she added. 

“Promise me that you’ll tell him, eventually. When the time is right.” 

Anna bit her lip before replying. “Ok, yes. I promise.” 

It wasn’t anything she didn’t already know--she knew that she’d have to tell the truth eventually, and thankfully, it seemed that she’d get to choose exactly when that truth was shared. 

“Second, promise me this:” Bulda said, grabbing Anna gently but firmly by her arm. “Promise you won’t break his heart.” 

The weight of those words hung heavy in the air, and Anna was intimidated by their implications, despite knowing what her answer would be. 

“I promise,” she replied, holding Bulda’s stony gaze. A sense of trust, a mutual understanding, was exchanged in that moment. Bulda nodded, content. 

“Good. Now, let’s go inside. I’m sure that boy of yours is wondering where you’ve been off to.” Bulda opened the door to the garage and started back towards the kitchen, and Anna followed. As she did, Bulda’s words echoed in her mind. 

_ Promise you won’t break his heart _ . 

Anna meant it when she promised that. She knew with every fiber of her being that she would never purposely do anything to hurt Kristoff. The thought of bringing him any pain made her feel sick. But she couldn’t help but feel guilty at having made such a lofty promise. There was no way she could know how he’d react when she told him the truth about her past, about her heritage. That alone might be enough to break his heart, the very thing Anna had just vowed not to do. 

Her head spun with flurries of thoughts. She was much calmer than before, though, because at least now she knew that her secret was hers to tell, on her own time. Bulda was right, she had to tell him the truth. Especially now that Anna knew how deeply she’d fallen for him, and how much she needed him in her life. There was no version of her future in which she’d entirely escape being  _ Princess Anna _ , that was a fact. The reality remained that she would have to combine her skillfully compartmentalized worlds eventually. 

For now, though, Anna would focus on just  _ being  _ with him, on the sound of his laugh and the taste of his lips, and on the pure joy she felt anytime she was around him. She’d dodged a very real obstacle today, and Anna allowed herself to put off worrying about telling him. 

_ I’ll save it for another day _ , she thought.  _ Another day in a long while, when I’m ready, when we’re both ready _ . 

For now, she just wanted to focus on loving him. 

  
  


………..

  
  


Kristoff looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Anna’s auburn waves. He’d gotten slightly preoccupied with his conversation with his brothers, and he was sure she’d been whisked away by some curious, well-meaning family member who was desperate to see just what kind of woman would settle for their Kristoff. 

After a quick scan, he still couldn’t find her, and he started to get a little worried. He was about to ask the others if they had seen her when she suddenly appeared by his side. 

“Where did you go?” He asked, slightly relieved, and pulled her close to him. 

“I was helping your mom with something,” she replied before standing on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. 

He groaned comically. “Oh man, sorry about that. She can get a little carried away.” 

Anna smiled gently. “Oh no, don’t be sorry! She’s lovely. We had a great chat.” 

“Good!” Kristoff grinned back at her. 

Cliff’s loud voice filled the room as he called everyone for dinner, and the couple was soon flanked by the rest of the hungry group. Still, everyone insisted that Anna go first, Kristoff included.  _ You’re our guest _ , they’d all claimed. 

Kristoff watched happily as Anna fawned over the bountiful spread of Thanksgiving foods. He explained to her what things were, when needed, and he insisted she add to her plate until it was heaping just like everyone else’s. She seemed so happy and awestruck, and the experience of having her  _ here _ , with his family, on his favorite holiday, well...Kristoff couldn’t shake the grin from his face even if he tried. 

The Bjorgman clan served themselves as they chatted, and then made their way to the kitchen table, dining room, and even the family room couches to sit and eat. Kristoff led Anna to the dining table, though, where he knew his parents would want them to sit. 

Bulda and Cliff soon joined the couple at the table, followed by some of Kristoff’s older siblings who didn’t have kids of their own to wrangle and feed. Before long, the group was eating and chatting merrily.

At first, he tried to shield her from some of their prying questions. He quickly realized that she could hold her own with his massive family perfectly well, and he was more than content to sit on the sidelines a bit while everyone asked her questions excitedly. 

“How did you two meet?” Kristoff’s oldest sister, Julianna, had asked. 

Anna had looked at him first with a grin before answering. “Well, I guess technically we kind of met when we interviewed, but we officially met when classes first started. We also got assigned to be anatomy partners, so we got to know each other pretty well from that.” 

“Aww! That’s so romantic!” the youngest Bjorgman, 14 year old Cady, had chimed in. 

“What kind of doctor do you want to be, Anna?” his older brother Matt had asked.

“A pediatric cardiothoracic surgeon,” Anna had replied with a grin. 

“Woah, those are some big words there!” Cliff had chuckled. 

“Why that?” Matt’s wife Shelly had asked. 

Anna proceeded to tell them about how she was born with a heart defect, and she wanted to help kids the way she had been helped. 

He couldn’t help but stare at her as she explained her story, and was struck by how strong and amazing she was. And she wanted to be with  _ him! _ That fact never failed to surprise him, and he felt like the luckiest man alive. 

More questions had come, like  _ do you have any siblings,  _ and  _ what do you like to do for fun _ , and  _ how can you put up with our Kristoff when he’s so smelly? _ Kristoff had his youngest brother, 16 year old Luka, to thank for that last one. 

  
  


_ One older sister,  _ and  _ baking, reading, and yoga _ , and  _ he makes up for it with his many other redeeming qualities _ , she’d replied. 

The evening continued, filled with stories and laughs and memories made. At one point some of Kristoff’s nieces and nephews dragged Anna to the playroom to join in their games, and he had chuckled when she shot him a humorous look on her way up the stairs as she was literally pulled by the kids. 

Anna fit in so effortlessly, as if she had never been a stranger to the family in the first place. She joked and teased with his siblings, played with the little ones, and even his younger sisters had quickly become enamored with her. 

Kristoff was so overwhelmingly happy. He’d never doubted that his family would  _ love  _ her. How could they not, when she was so warm and kind and funny? He’d known all along that they’d quickly see in her the same things he did, and would love and accept her right away. But still, his family was  _ so _ important to him, and it had always been essential for his romantic prospects to pass the Bjorgman test. And she had passed, with flying colors. 

Still, watching her interact so seamlessly with his family made him so ecstatic, and so wholly content. She moved among them as if she had been born a Bjorgman. They loved her, and that made him deliriously happy. 

It was on that day that Kristoff realized just how much he loved her, and how much he needed her in his life. She was his sun above, bringing new light and perspective to his life. She was his other half, his missing piece. 

He knew then that she was his forever. 


End file.
